The Second Sannin
by belle2990
Summary: Sequel. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are separated for five years, each on their own mission. Sakura is on a mission for Tsunade, Sasuke is on a mission to destroy Akatsuki, and Naruto is on a mission to find Sakura. Manga spoilers. SasuSaku NaruHina
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Ahh…the start of a new SasuSaku story. Well, a continuation of one actually. If anyone hasn't read "When Calls the Heart" (WCTH) yet than you should read it, as "The Second Sannin" (the story you're reading right now) is the sequel to WCTH. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Three pairs of eyes stared up at the sky, rain pouring out of the dark clouds. One green, one blue, one black. They all had separate hearts.

One that used to be full of love and compassion, but was now full of cracks of past heartbreaks. It was on the road to being destroyed, yet the owner had no idea that was the path it was taking.

One was hardened beyond recognition. It hadn't felt anything for so long that it almost forgot _how _to feel. Long ago it was full of hope only to be crushed with misery, anger, and thoughts of revenge.

One was forever beating fast, always torn. On the surface it was always happy, never giving up and forever showing concern for others. But on the very bottom layer it was still haunted by its horrific past.

They all bore scars too deep to fade away. They've all been betrayed by the ones they most cared about. It had been five long years since they had seen each other. Little did they know that the lives they had so carefully rebuilt would now come tumbling down again.

* * *

"Sasuke!" 

The tall, strong male of twenty didn't bother to hide his annoyance.

"Karin. If you touch me again, I will kill you." His hard black eyes showed no hints of concern or fondness for his red-haired companion.

Karin pushed her glasses up her nose and jutted her over-large breasts in Sasuke's direction and pretended to pout.

"Ah, Sasuke, you seem tense. Why don't I give you a massage-"

"Karin, would you give it a rest all ready? Go give your stuff to someone who gives a-"

"Suigetsu, Karin, you know what violence does to Juugo. Don't tempt him."

"Of course! Anything for you, Sasuke!"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes at Karin, but kept his comment to himself. Juugo said nothing, but instead directed his energy to burying the urge to let his desire to kill overwhelm him.

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu and Karin, who shut their mouths quickly and followed him, the foursome continuing their way.

* * *

"What's a pretty thing like yourself doing about these parts, eh?" The sweaty, smelly man asked, grinning toothily. 

The pink-haired kunoichi flicked her emerald green eyes in his direction but said nothing. The bar was quiet, as it was late. Sakura was nursing her sake, a habit she had picked up from Tsunade, her mentor.

"No answer, huh? Well, how about we go back to my room. I can think of a few things that would loosen your tongue." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sakura repressed a shiver. She was disgusted by this man who was, in all likeliness, hitting on her.

"No thanks."

"Ah, come on. We could have a real good time."

"I said no."

"Damn, what's shoved up your ass? Why won't you at least give me a chance?"

"Because you're not my type of guy, nor am I that type of girl. You smell bad, your teeth are overly huge, and frankly sir, you disgust me."

Sakura took a gulp of sake, letting it burn a trail down her throat before smacking her lips appreciatively. She slapped a few coins on the counter and nodded goodbye to the bartender.

The smelly man stood up, an angry expression on his face.

"You'd better watch that tongue of yours, if you know what's good for you."

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow. "And you'd better watch your conduct, sir, if you know what's good for you."

"Why you little-" The man stood up abruptly, but stopped when he felt a tremor in the bar. His beady eyes grew round when he saw the cause of it.

Sakura's fist was on the bar counter, which now had a deep crack running through it, courtesy of the pink-haired woman.

"What the hell are you?"

Green eyes turned to him, looking so forlorn that, had he actually possessed a heart, would have ached at the sight of.

"I'm nobody. Absolutely nobody special."

He frowned, not sure what to do. To maintain what little pride he had left, he had act tough and challenge the girl or…something. What dignity he had started out with quickly left him at the thought that this mere slip of a woman could probably kick his ass to kingdom come.

As he faltered on what to do, the girl silently slipped out of the bar, leaving people to snicker at the man's gaping mouth and wide eyes.

* * *

**Okay…so here is my new story! Yah, I know it's an extremely short chapter, but it's actually (technically) just the prologue. It's kind of like a preview of the real thing…so you should review and let me know what you think!**

**Once again, if you haven't read "When Calls the Heart" you should do so now…before you continue : ) **

**So anyways…just to let you guys know that I can't update as fast as I did my previous stories (blame my schedule for work…12-hour shifts are a killer) but I'll try my best for all of you reviewers…and readers, I guess!**

**-Your ever-faithful SasuSaku lover-**

**belle2990**


	2. How the Heart Hardens

-**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also do not own the title "The Second Sannin." That belongs to AdariasWrath23...I am so sorry that I didn't post that in the first chapter. I feel like such an idiot…oh, and to anyone who was wondering, I did ask permission to use the title from AdariasWrath23...and they said it was OK…I just had to say that it originally came from them.**

**Okay…so I got home from work and it totally made my day with all of the reviews you guys left! It completely blew me away…I'm so glad that you're all excited for the sequel! I have never in the history of all my stories ever gotten 100 reviews for one chapter…so thank you so much you guys! I'll try not to disappoint you!**

**So…I thought I would clear a few things up. This is not, I repeat NOT, a SasuKarin fic…that's just disturbing and I would NEVER betray SasuSaku…just to clear things up. If it appeared that way it was just because that's how Karin's character is in the manga, so I wanted her to be IC…**

**XXNejiluverXx-**Well, to answer to your question about why I didn't put Naruto in, I didn't include him in the prologue because this story is mainly SasuSaku…and you'll see that in this chapter Naruto is the only one of them that is actually at home…and I just wanted to establish Sasuke and Sakura's standing.

**HPBabe91-**My head just inflated about ten inches. I soooo appreciate your review…you're one of my loyal readers…Thanks so much! (BTW I hate Karin too…I want to stab her with a knife…but I'm trying to follow the manga as best as I can, so unfortunately I have to include her….GRRR!)

**Centurious The Azure-**First of all, thanks for the review…I appreciate it. But what does "Tovarisch" mean? Anyways…thanks so much! (I loved your nice guy pose…incredible!)

**Akina**-Thanks for the suggestion…but I actually already do that. My problem is that short chapters bother me…so I try and make them fairly long…but I always run out of patience…so I'll try to make them come faster…and longer.

**just scream-**I totally agree with you. I think I would cry if a story came out like that…of course, there are some nasty ones out there…I've seen a KakashiXChiyo one…shudders. Some people are just sick…like Karin…grrr…I hate her too…don't worry…I can make her die very painfully…

**Anyways…on to the first _real_ chapter…but I guess we'll call it Chapter Two.**

**Chapter Two: How the Heart Hardens**

Naruto Uzumaki gazed at the Hokage monument, thinking very hard and not bothering to pay attention to his surroundings. His thoughts were of his past, a past that seemed so long ago…almost a distant memory by now.

His thoughts turned towards his former teammates. There was the occasional word of Sasuke Uchiha, former nin of Konoha turned traitor and exile. Naruto spent the first four years after Sasuke had killed his brother searching for his comrades, and then Naruto realized something.

He wasn't a kid anymore. He had been chasing a childhood fantasy, that him, Sasuke, and Sakura could all be a team again, just like old times. There were too many rifts between them now. Too many things had happened. The past couldn't be erased, nor could it erase the pain.

Naruto still hadn't given up yet, though. No matter how much time passed, he would never abandon his friends. He would still search for Sasuke and Sakura, though only in secret. Tsunade had, by now, told Naruto that if he ever wanted to be Hokage, he had to give up his foolish mission of finding Sasuke. So now he could only search for him in secret, with only a select few of his closest friends knowing.

Naruto had argued about finding Sakura, but Tsunade refused to tell Naruto about Sakura's so called "mission" that took years to complete. Naruto still badgered her about though, even though he's had quite a few black eyes because of his constant nagging. The most Tsunade would reveal about Sakura was that she was on a mission very far away, and that it would take years to complete.

While in his musings, Naruto felt a familiar tug on his heart. He absently placed a hand over it, unconsciously rubbing it gently. No matter how hard he tried, there would always be an empty part of his heart that no one but Sasuke and Sakura could replace. They were his first real friends, his first family. He would go to the ends of the earth to find them. And Naruto had no doubt in his mind that he just might have to.

Naruto stiffened when he felt a chakra presence behind him, but relaxed when it was familiar. He turned around and grinned.

"Hinata."

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "Naruto," she whispered.

Naruto shook his head. After all this time, she still managed to be shy around him. He thought it was cute, though.

Naruto walked up and hugged her, his frame towering over her as her arms came gently around him. He took in a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent before letting her go.

"So, you want to get some ramen?"

Hinata groaned. "Naruto…we just ate there yesterday."

Naruto's face fell. "Okay…I'll eat something healthy."

Hinata's heart tugged at the sad look on his face. "Well…I guess one more time couldn't hurt…"

Instantly Naruto's face broke into a wide grin. "Thanks! You're the best, Hinata!" Naruto squeezed Hinata and then ran off to the ramen stand.

Hinata shook her head, but had a small smile on her face as she took off after him.

* * *

_Five years ago._

"_Sakura."_

"_Yes, Tsunade?"_

"_I'm sending you on a mission."_

"_What kind?" Sakura asked._

"_The kind that takes a long time to complete."_

_Sakura nodded her head briefly, waiting for her mentor to finish. _

"_It will require you to form a new identity and to be gone for an extended amount of time. Do you have any objections so far?"_

_Sakura shook her head._

"_Good. I'll give you the details later. For now, go home and say goodbye to your friends and family. You won't be seeing them for an uncertain amount of time."_

_Sakura shook her head and bowed._

_After she left Tsunade sighed. She hoped she was doing the right thing._

* * *

_The next morning._

_Tsunade woke up at the short, sure knock on the door. Her groggy eyes caught sight of a head of pink hair and Sakura poked her head in the doorway._

"_Tsunade?"_

"_Ah, yes, Sakura. I was just…er…organizing my desk." Tsunade quickly shuffled some papers, hoping to look authentic._

_Sakura said nothing and repressed the urge to roll her eyes and cluck her tongue at her shameful, and lazy, mentor._

_Tsunade cleared her dry throat. "Well, that's enough work for now."_

_Again Sakura tried not to roll her eyes._

"_As I said yesterday, you will be gone for a very long time. Did you say your proper goodbyes?"_

_Sakura nodded. "Yes."_

"_Good."_

"_You also said that you would give me the details to my mission."_

_Tsunade's amber eyes looked at Sakura sharply. "Sakura, I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think that you were ready for a mission like this. However, if you do not feel up to it, this is your last chance to back out. I wouldn't want to cause you any more pain."_

I have nothing more to feel pain with,_ thought Sakura, but kept that thought to herself._

"_I'll be fine, Tsunade. The mission?"_

"_Yes. The Hidden Village of Stone's military has been rapidly increasing over the past few months. They aren't our enemies, but they're not what you would call trusted allies, either. Let's just say that I want one of my very best there to…keep a lookout for me. You will be posing as a traveling medic-nin from the country."_

_Sakura frowned. "So I would have to change my identity…and also my allegiance."_

_Tsunade looked at Sakura sharply. "Only on the outside, Sakura. Only on the outside."_

"_I see. So once again I have to pretend to be something I'm not." Sakura said it so quietly that Tsunade didn't hear, but Tsunade knew that she probably didn't want to hear it, so she didn't press Sakura._

"_For the next few years of your life you will be Tora Ruichi. You are an orphan from the country who was taken in by a kindly old doctor, but unfortunately he has just recently passed away."_

_Sakura nodded her understanding. _

_Tsunade continued. "Once every month you will go to this spot and meet an ANBU squad that I will send." Tsunade handed Sakura a map of the meeting place and indicated where it was. She looked at Sakura and said harshly, "If you fail to meet them there, you will be presumed dead."_

_Sakura swallowed hard. "I understand."_

"_The rest of the details and requirements are in this scroll." Tsunade handed Sakura a thick scroll. _

_There was a heavy silence that permeated the air; it was full of tension and apprehension._

"_So…I guess this is goodbye." Sakura bowed to her mentor, her heavy heart sinking even lower._

_When she lifted her head, Tsunade was in front of her. Tsunade bent down and kissed Sakura's wide forehead. _

"_Be safe, Sakura."_

_Sakura bit her lip, and nodded. Before she could do anything that would show weakness, she turned and walked out the door._

_As she was closing the door Tsunade murmured, "Sakura, wild hearts can't be broken. Don't let anyone tame your heart. Don't let anyone hurt you again."_

_Sakura paused, but didn't say anything. Then she left the Hokage's office, and left the only home she'd ever known to an unknown place in the far off distance._

* * *

_Present day._

"Tora!"

Sakura turned her head towards the direction of her name being called.

"Yes? Oh, it's you, Ryoko." A small smile graced her lips as she stared at the five-year-old boy. He was panting, but ran up and gave Sakura a big hug.

Sakura caught the boy's hug, and squeezed him back. She set him back down on the ground after he complained that he couldn't breathe. Sakura laughed.

"So how have you been, Ryoko?"

His big honey-brown eyes filled with tears. "I lost the necklace my grandpa gave me." His bottom lip quivered and Sakura's heart felt heavy. Her protective urges got the best of her as she wrapped him in another bear hug.

When Sakura had first come to the village she had been branded an outsider, but when Ryoko's mother was giving birth to him, there was no one else who could help her. The midwife was sick in bed, and so Sakura had been the one to deliver him. Ever since then she had played the role of protective older sister to Ryoko, who had no blood relatives of his own save for that of his mother and father.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I tell you what. How about you and me go and look for it?" She took his small, sticky hand as she led him through the village.

"Okay."

"Where was the last place that you remember having it at?"

"Umm…the river, I think. No, at my house. No, Saki stole it. Wait, no, she gave it back to me…maybe it was at school…no, I didn't take it there…"

While he was mumbling Sakura's senses went on alert. Something dangerous was near.

She tugged on Ryoko's arm to stop his ramblings. "Ryoko, I want you to go home now, okay?"

"But you said that you would help me look for my necklace…"

"I know I did, but I can't right now." She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "It's my powers."

The little boy nodded his understanding. "Oh, it's _them._ Well, I guess I can always go home and eat something. I'm awfully hungry right now."

Ryoko waved to Sakura as he ran off home.

Sakura turned in the direction she felt the chakra presence. It was getting stronger with each passing second.

Sakura ran to warn the village leader. "Get everyone to the safe houses, quick!" she yelled at the elder man. He just nodded, trusting her judgment.

She then proceeded to jump through the trees to the source of the influx of chakra. A scream rang through the forest, and Sakura forced herself to go faster.

Her heart was pounding by the time she reached it. A giant bear of a man with spiky hair and strange marks all over his body was on the ground, his hands fisted in his hair.

Sakura jumped down from the trees to confront him. He was muttering to himself.

"Who should I kill next? A girl? Yes…that sounds good. I like to hear their screams…but boys fight back. Yes, I'll kill a boy next. It will be more of a challenge."

Sakura cautiously approached him, a kunai in one hand ready to defend herself. Goosebumps rose on her skin. Never had she encountered such murderous intent in anyone, even Sasuke.

Sakura's mind instantly froze at the thought of that…_person_. She forced herself to keep her mind on the task at hand, stopping this deadly force before it hurt people.

"Who are you?" she called out.

Instantly his head snapped up. He leered grotesquely. "Well then I guess it'll be a girl that I kill next!"

Before Sakura could defend herself, his left arm shot out and rammed into her stomach. It was transformed into a ram of sorts, and pinned her against a tree.

Sakura coughed up blood as her ribs broke and the wind was knocked out of her.

The man laughed maniacally. "See? Aren't we having fun?" When he got no response from Sakura, his face hardened. "Fine. I'll kill you quickly. It will satisfy my urge for the time being. Although if you could scream that would be nice."

Sakura mentally cursed. The man had managed to puncture one of her lungs, and her left arm hung limply at her side, completely useless. _Damnit! What the hell is wrong with me? Get it together, Sakura!_

The berserk man released her and Sakura fell to the ground. The man once again grabbed his head, as if fighting for control. His entire body was shaking.

Sakura took the reprieve to heal herself. After a few moments her internal organs were healed enough so that she could function properly. Her arm would have to wait until she knocked this guy flat on his back.

Sakura ran at the spiky-haired man, her fist ready to slam into the guy's jaw. Just as she was about ready to deliver the blow, something grabbed her around the waist and threw her on the ground.

The man went for her again, aiming for her throat.

"Juugo!" The man stopped instantly. His eyes turned towards the man behind him.

Sakura regained her breath, and at that moment noticed what was around her waist. Snakes. Somewhere in the back of her mind she recognized that voice.

"No…" she whispered.

The seals started to recede from Juugo's skin. He collapsed on the ground. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I tried to stop it…but then I smelt all those people so nearby…and I lost it."

"It doesn't matter. You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

"No…but I think I hurt her." Both men turned to Sakura, who was struggling against the snakes that bound her arms to her sides.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the man.

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

The man in question focused his sharp black eyes on her and released the snakes extended from his arm. "How do you know my name?"

Sakura frowned, then her gaze turned furious. She instantly jumped up and ran at him.

"You jerk! How dare you pretend to not know me!" She threw a punch, which Sasuke easily avoided.

"Hn. I don't know you, but you seem to know me."

Just then a woman jumped from the trees, quickly followed by a grey-haired man with a big sword and shark-like teeth.

The woman had bright red hair and matching eyes. When they caught sight of Sakura, they instantly went on alert.

"Sasuke, just let Juugo kill her. She's just one person. Who's going to miss her? Besides, it would give Juugo a chance to relieve himself of his urges."

Sakura turned towards her. "Excuse me? Who the hell are you?"

Karin strode forward, swaying her hips. She casually swung an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "I'm Sasuke's…_companion_." She emphasized the word "companion" to sound like it was an understatement.

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow. "Oh yeah? I don't give a crap. You mean nothing to me. What I care about is what you all are doing here."

Suigetsu spoke up. "Well aren't you a cutie?" Suigetsu let his enormous sword drop to the ground. He approached Sakura, but before he could get to her, Sakura growled and sent her fist flying into the ground.

Suigetsu, Sasuke, Karin, and Juugo all had to jump back to avoid being eaten by the enormous crater that appeared.

Suigetsu whistled. "That's some insane strength you've got there," he commented.

Sasuke's Sharingan was activated, and the wheels in his head were turning. Something wasn't right about that girl. He felt that he knew her somehow.

Her emerald eyes turned to him, and for some reason his heart sped up just a little. He knew those eyes…

"Sasuke…I can't believe that you forgot me. Although, I have to say that it's not impossible. You've always been such a heartless bastard to me. Well, if you don't know who I am, then I guess I'll feel no remorse when I beat you within an inch of your life, jerk."

His eyebrows rose. Before he could reply, Suigetsu said, "Man, Sasuke, I think she likes you."

* * *

**So, sorry about the sort-of short chapter and long update…but like I said I've just been busy. **

**I'm not sure when I can update next because for the next week I'll be at the beach, and then I have to get my senior pictures done…but I'll do my best!**

**Once again thanks for all the reviews! I really do appreciate them! (hint hint: review please!)**

**belle2990**


	3. How the Heart Works

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the title of the story.**

**Chapter Three: How the Heart Works**

Sakura cracked her knuckles, preparing to fight. She gritted her teeth as her heart tugged at seeing Sasuke again after all those years. Mentally preparing herself for the fight that was sure to get rough, she ran at Sasuke, arm raised to send him flying.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. This mere slip of a woman dare to challenge the great Sasuke Uchiha to a fight? _Hmm…this should be a quick fight. Too bad for her._

Sasuke didn't even bother to activate his Sharingan. Sakura noticed this as he avoided her taijutsu advances. Sakura knew that this wouldn't work with him, but she wanted to pound him into the ground. She wanted to use her bare fists and her brute strength to beat him this time.

Sasuke sensed that something was different about the way that she was fighting. Just as he was turning his Sharingan on, Sakura's hand sliced through the air right beside his face.

Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his cheek. He felt a trickle of blood run down his face. Sasuke frowned. How had she managed to do that without touching him? With his Sharingan he noticed the chakra in her hands, and in a second he understood what she was doing. _Hmm…clever little girl…but I've got tricks up my sleeve too…_

Before he could retaliate, a voice broke him of his thoughts.

"Please…stop!"

Sasuke and Sakura paused to look at the figure on his knees.

"Stay out of this, Juugo," Sasuke ordered.

"Please, forgive me." Juugo looked imploringly at Sakura. "I'm sorry that I hurt you…I didn't mean to…I can't control myself…"

Sakura lowered her fists and relaxed.

_Bad mistake,_ Sasuke thought as the girl lowered her guard. Apparently she was merciful, and had a soft heart. _Pitiful. Well, I guess that's the last mistake she'll ever make. _

Sasuke was about to make the killing strike when Sakura moved first. It was fast, but rather a slow, deliberate move that had Sasuke stop.

Instead of heading towards Sasuke, Sakura knelt before Juugo and began healing the wounds she had inflicted upon him, none of them severe enough to cause major damage, but it was a sign of forgiveness nevertheless.

Sasuke frowned slightly. _What the hell was she doing? We're in the middle of a freaking fight!_

Juugo whispered in Sakura's ear. "Thank you. What's your name?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment. "You're welcome. My name is Tora Ruichi."

"You. Ruichi. Why do you presume to know me?" Sasuke demanded, folding his arms across his chest and moving into an arrogant stance.

Sakura narrowed her flashing green eyes. "Because I do."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Prove it."

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke, there are a million ways I could prove that I know you. But right now, unfortunately, I've got to get back to my village and tell everyone to go home. They're safe now."

"You're not going anywhere."

Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously as she, too, folded her arms over her chest. She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why not?"

In a flash Sasuke was in front of her. Sakura immediately closed her eyes, seeing the Sharingan swirling. She jumped back, her eyes still closed.

"Sasuke, you can't just expect me to go with you. You gave up that right a long time ago."

The snakes shot out of his arms before Sakura could move, and they immediately wound around her, pinning her arms against her sides.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way. Karin…"

Karin smirked. "Yes, Sasuke."

Karin walked calmly up to Sakura and touched Sakura on the forehead with her right index and middle finger.

"Goodnight, Tora," she said in a high, false-nice voice. Before Sakura could retort Karin forced chakra into her mind and then all was black.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the unconscious girl before him. He'd had the strangest urge to catch her when she fell, but for some reason he held back. He frowned. There was something about her that seemed familiar to him.

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew that Karin had erased most of his memories. He also knew that he had asked her to. He couldn't remember why he had wanted his memories tainted, but Karin told Sasuke that he didn't want to remember his past.

In a way, it was scary knowing that Karin knew more about him than he did. Sasuke figured that his past must've been pretty bad if he didn't want to remember.

Of course, Sasuke didn't forget everything. And nowadays he was starting to have dreams. Dreams that seemed more like memories…

Sasuke scowled as he shoved thoughts of his past in the far recesses of his mind.

"Juugo, come carry her." Sasuke wanted to stay as far away from her as he could. Obediently, Juugo came forward and gently set the unconscious girl on his broad shoulder.

"Hey, why couldn't I carry her?" Suigetsu whined.

"We want her alive, idiot. You'd just sit there and eat her," Karin retorted, pushing up her glasses and then crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's what you think, cow," Suigetsu snarled back, baring his sharp teeth in her direction.

Karin raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And am I wrong? Then why else would you want to carry her?"

Suigetsu leered at the pretty pink-haired girl. "Oh, don't get me wrong. She looks mighty tasty…just in a different way."

Karin snorted. "You're a pig."

"And you're a cow. Yes, we've established this, oh Smart One." Suigetsu grinned at Karin, who narrowed her red eyes.

"Okay that's it-"

"Enough!" Sasuke said, not quite yelling, but not quiet either. His voice held a dangerous undertone that neither were willing to invoke.

The two became quiet, albeit a few curse words muttered under their breath and nasty faces made towards each other.

Juugo looked at Sasuke. "Where to?"

"Back to camp." Sasuke led the way as Team Hebi and Sakura disappeared.

* * *

Karin was to take the first watch over Sakura. According to her, Sakura would awake within the next six hours, depending on how tired she was.

While sitting there, Karin searched for everyone's chakra. She waited until they were far enough away before crawling over to Sakura. She knelt beside the sleeping kunoichi and touched two fingers to the girl's wide forehead.

Chakra coursed from her mind to her fingers, and into Sakura's mind. Karin began shifting through the girl's memories until she found what she was looking for.

It was nighttime in a village…Konoha, by the looks of it. _That's where Sasuke is from,_ thought Karin.

A twelve-year-old version of Sakura was standing in the middle of the road, clutching her heart, with tears coursing down her pale face.

She was yelling at a young boy, who had his back turned to her. She was telling him not to go, and how much she loved him. _Blah blah blah…god, this girl was annoying even then._

Karin's heart froze when the boy turned around. _Sasuke!_

He called her annoying and then preceded to knock her out, but not before thanking her. _Sakura? So that's her real name…I knew she wasn't telling the truth…lying whore._

But then the twelve-year-old Sasuke caught the unconscious girl in his arms and gently laid her on the bench before leaving.

Karin pulsed through some more memories, but before she could find another juicy one a hand closed on her shoulder and roughly pulled her away from the girl.

"Suigetsu! What the hell was that for?" Karin demanded as she glared at the sword bearer.

"Funny. I could ask you the same question, Karin."

"Hmph. That's none of your business."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? I wonder what Sasuke would say…"

"Don't you dare tell him! I wasn't doing anything wrong…I was just taking a quick peek to find out if she's dangerous or not."

"You mean dangerous to you."

"Shut-up you-"

"Oh Sasuke…"

"Shh!"

Suigetsu chuckled to himself at Karin's distress.

"Fine, Suigetsu, if that's how you want to play, I'm in. While you're at it why don't you remind Sasuke of all those innocent people you've slaughtered while under orders not to kill anyone."

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes. "Bitch."

"Bastard."

They stood glaring at each other until Sasuke returned.

Sasuke looked at the two of them, and then back at the still-sleeping girl. "I'll take the watch, now."

Karin and Suigetsu nodded and left to go the nearest town to gather information.

Sasuke sat a few feet away from the pink-haired kunoichi.

Sasuke didn't sense any dangerous auras or chakras, so he let his mind wander to the girl. Who is she? Is she a threat? And most of all, how did she know him?

These questions ran through Sasuke's mind as he listened to the rhythmic breathing of the girl lying next to him.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when the girl shifted in her sleep and whispered something.

"Sasuke…"

She turned over on her side and reached out for something that wasn't there. She suddenly moved closer to Sasuke, as if seeking his body warmth.

She reached out again and her fingertips touched his bare chest ever so slightly. Sasuke flinched as if he'd been burned and he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.

Sasuke frowned as an image interrupted his thoughts once again. It was of a younger version of this girl. She was passed out on a stone bench, tears running down her face as she whispered his name.

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath as the image floated away, along with her touch.

Before he could ponder what he had just seen, Karin came back.

"Sasuke, Juugo's at it again."

Sasuke nodded, but swore underneath his breath.

"Watch her, Karin."

Karin nodded to him, and said quietly, "Oh I will, Sasuke. I will."

When Sasuke had gone, Karin instantly was on her knees beside the girl and once again invaded her mind. She went a little further along in her life and this time she was a teenager.

She was some kind of food stand. Ramen, it looked like. There were two companions with her: a spiky-haired blond and a dark-haired one, both boys about her age. Karin frowned. The dark-haired one bore an amazing resemblance to Sasuke.

The blond one's hands were bandaged and it seemed like he was having trouble eating. She thought the girl would feed him, but the Sasuke-look-alike did, surprising Karin.

While feeding the blond, he asked, "So why do you guys still care about Sasuke?"

The girl frowned. "What do you mean, Sai?"

"Well, after everything that he's done."

The blond immediately responded, "Because he's our teammate and friend! We'll never turn our back on him!" His light blue eyes took on a fierce glow.

The girl's face was pensive, with a slight frown on her face.

"What about you, Sakura?" Sai urged. He seemed to want to desperately understand the bond between them.

"Why does Sasuke Uchiha still hold a place in your heart, Sakura?" Sai pressed.

Sakura looked at him with a sad smile on her face and a hand over her heart, rubbing it. "For the longest time Sasuke held the biggest place in my heart. So big that I almost couldn't let other people in. Later on I learned that the space in my heart is infinite, knowing no bounds. I could love as many people as I could."

Sakura got quieter now. "When Sasuke left, it left an emptiness there instead. No matter how many people I love, that place is still empty. He's the only one that can fill that place again."

Sai looked thoughtful. "I think I understand."

Sakura smiled.

Naruto couldn't stay out of the conversation for long. "That's why we'll bring him back!" He punched the air before remembering his injuries.

"Ow ow ow!" Naruto cradled his injured hands.

"Naruto!" Sakura admonished. She gently took his hands and used her chakra to heal them.

Before Karin could see anymore, her connection with the girl's mind was broken.

"What the-" A hand around her throat stopped her mid-sentence. Her breathing was constricted as she was lifted into the air and shoved against a tree.

_How did the girl wake up? No one can while I'm in their mind! _Karin thought desperately.

"Get the hell out of my mind." The girl's voice was quiet, but like Sasuke's; it carried with it a deadly undertone.

* * *

**Hmm….sorry about the late update. Work. And more work. And more work. But I'm sure you don't want to listen to my excuses…**

**So review please and I will be happy!**

**I'm really glad that everybody likes it so far!**

**belle2990**


	4. How the Heart Remembers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Four: How the Heart Remembers**

"_Naruto!" Sakura admonished. She gently took his hands and used her chakra to heal them._

_Before Karin could see anymore, her connection with the girl's mind was broken._

"_What the-" A hand around her throat stopped her mid-sentence. Her breathing was constricted as she was lifted into the air and shoved against a tree._

_How did the girl wake up? No one can while I'm in their mind! Karin thought desperately._

"_Get the hell out of my mind." The girl's voice was quiet, but like Sasuke's; it carried with it a deadly undertone. _

* * *

Sakura tightened her grip on Karin's throat. Karin's eyes widened as her airway was constricted, stopping the flow of oxygen to her body.

Karin managed to get a gurgling sound past her now-blue lips.

Sakura blinked a few times, and her grip loosened. She dropped Karin, who fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

"What do you think you were doing?" Sakura demanded.

Karin was massaging her throat.

Sakura looked at her with no remorse or pity on her heart-shaped face.

"Answer me."

Karin glared at her. "Bitch," she wheezed out.

Sakura merely raised an eyebrow. "Why were you in my mind?"

Karin remained silent, her breathing gradually returning to normal. She massaged her throat as she said, "I'll make you pay for that."

"I don't care what you do to my body, but nobody messes with my mind." Sakura's eyes were fierce as she took a step towards Karin.

Karin laughed. "You have no idea what I'm capable of then, _Sakura_."

Sakura froze. She didn't bother to deny it. "You read my mind."

Karin smirked. "That. And a whole lot more."

"Whatever you saw you can forget it. That part of my life doesn't exist anymore."

"I don't really care," Karin replied. "Just stay away from Sasuke."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Is that a warning?"

"No. It's a threat, and you should take it like one."

"You don't scare me."

"No…but Sasuke does."

Sakura frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're scared of him. Scared of what he makes you remember, and feel."

Sakura snorted. "What I feel for him is anything but fear."

"You mean you still have feelings for him when he doesn't even know who you are?" Karin taunted, enjoying Sakura's discomfort.

Before Sakura could retort, they both sensed another presence.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded.

Karin opened her mouth, ready to argue her case against Sakura's accusations, but Sakura beat her to it.

"None of your damn business, Sasuke!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Whatever. I'm leaving, Sasuke. Good bye!"

Before she could take one step, snakes were wrapped around her ankles and pinned her arms to her sides, preventing her from moving.

"Damnit Sasuke, let me go!"

"No," he said simply.

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. "Why won't you just let me go?"

"Why do you need to go, _Tora_?"

"Sasuke!" Karin couldn't miss an opportunity to get Sakura into trouble. "This girl's been lying to us all along. Her name's not Tora. It's-"

"Karin, it doesn't really matter. Now leave us."

"But-"

Karin shut her mouth when she saw the Sharingan pointed at her. She quietly obeyed, but not without shooting Sakura a death glare.

Sakura rolled her eyes. As soon as Karin was gone, Sasuke was in front of her.

"Why don't you want people in your mind?"

Sakura remained silent.

The snakes squeezed her tighter. Sakura hissed in pain.

"Answer me."

Sakura glared, but didn't answer. Instead of making the snakes tighter, Sasuke made them disappear.

"Answer me."

Sakura glared once more before responding. She looked away and answered quietly, "Someone once entered my mind and killed a part of me that I'll never be able to get back. He…tortured me by using my memories against me. I'll never be that weak again." Sakura squeezed her fist when she said the vow.

She laughed bitterly. "But why am I telling you? You don't remember. Even if you did you wouldn't care."

"Who did it?" Sasuke asked quietly.

He thought she was going to tell him to shove it, so he was surprised when she turned her emerald eyes to rest on his onyx ones.

"Your brother."

Sasuke's black eyes flashed red. "Liar. I have no brother. He's dead."

"I know. Sasuke…do you remember how he died?"

Sasuke glared at her. "Of course I do."

Sakura looked at him angrily. "Well then you should know that I was there with you."

"You're lying."

Sakura's gaze was sad now. "Sasuke…what have they done to you?"

"Tch. Get some sleep."

Sasuke looked at the rapidly-turning dark sky. "Sasuke…I know that deep down your heart remembers me, even if you don't." Sakura waited until Sasuke was looking into her eyes before continuing. "The heart remembers what the mind forgets, Sasuke. Remember that."

"I thought you said I had no heart," Sasuke retorted, referring to when she called him a heartless bastard.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke…what am I doing here? Why did you have to interrupt my life again?"

Sasuke was prevented from replying by Suigetsu, who had come to take watch over Sakura.

But as Sasuke was walking away, he looked back at Sakura's prone form. He whispered, "No. Why did you have to interrupt mine?"

* * *

"You wanted to see me, old lady?"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at the insult, but largely ignored it.

"Yes, Naruto. I thought you should know."

Tsunade's weary tone made Naruto swallow. "Know what?" he asked warily.

"Sakura's missing."

Naruto frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Every month she meets with ANBU and updates us on her village's status. She didn't show up last night. Sakura would never forget, so there's two options. One: she was physically prevented from going. Two: she's dead."

Naruto slammed his hand on the table. "That's impossible! Sakura's not dead! She-"

"Naruto, I know she's not dead."

After a few moments he calmed down.

"Naruto, your mission is to find Sakura and bring her back home. I need her here more than out there, what with Akatsuki growing again."

Naruto's blue eyes glittered. "I'll bring Sakura back!" he vowed.

Tsunade nodded her understanding. "Your teammates will be Kakashi, Neji, Lee, and Kiba."

"Yes, Tsunade."

Tsunade handed him the mission scroll and then waved him away.

Naruto bowed and then left. "Yes, Hokage."

After he was gone, Tsunade allowed herself to smile. He really had grown from the twelve-year-old brat that used to call her old.

* * *

Sakura couldn't sleep. She'd been in the same position for over an hour yet no sleep overcame her.

_What am I doing here, anyway? Why am I letting Sasuke keep me against my will? I don't even know what he wants with me…geez…that's it, I'm out of here!_

Sakura was fed up with being idle. She sat up and stormed over to Suigetsu.

"Okay, I'm leaving whether Sasuke likes it or not."

"Hey-" Suigetsu began.

"What is it now?" Sasuke asked, irritated. He was here to check on Sakura and make sure she wasn't doing anything…unexpected.

Before Suigetsu could answer, Sakura folded her arms over her chest.

"Well if it isn't Stone Cold himself." She looked at him and frowned. Something was different about him. It was more…familiar now, somehow.

Sasuke remained emotionless, something Sakura had aspired to but could never achieve.

"Sasuke, what use have you of me?"

"Has anyone ever told you you're annoying?" Sasuke shot back.

Sakura smirked. "You."

"Hn."

"Look, whatever your great plan is, you can forget it. You're a traitor to your village and an S-class criminal. I wouldn't help you if you were on your deathbed and it was your dying wish."

Suigetsu winced. "That's harsh, Sasuke. What a low blow."

Sasuke glared at him.

"So how's your revenge coming along, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her tone polite.

"Revenge?"

"Well, that's all you live for now. I thought you were going after the Akatsuki leader for making Itachi kill your family. Or did you find someone else who had done some wrong to you that you felt the need to devote your entire life into killing them? After all, that's what an avenger does, and-"

"Shut up." Sasuke's Sharingan was swirling, but Sakura continued, unfazed.

"That's what you are, Sasuke. You are an avenger, if I remember correctly. That is, unless Karin's changed your mind about that, too. What else don't you know about yourself? Do you even know your full name? Or that you completed one of your only two goals in this life? Did you-"

Sasuke was in front of her, holding her by the throat. "I said to shut your mouth, _Sakura_."

Sakura smirked, and despite the lack of oxygen, managed to gasp out, "So you do remember me."

Sasuke leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I remember _everything_."

* * *

"Yes! Another mission! We're getting Sakura back! I can finally see her bright glowing hair to match her smile-"

"Lee," Kiba interrupted, "If you don't shut-up I'm going to tell Akamaru to bite off your-"

"Guys, can we please just focus on the mission?"

Kakashi, Neji, Lee, and Kiba all stared incredulously at Naruto. Was Naruto actually being serious? No one spoke for several minutes as they leapt from tree to tree.

Finally Neji broke the silence. "We should camp here for the night."

Naruto, for the first time, didn't complain. He quietly set about making camp.

Kiba couldn't stand it any longer. "Man, what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing. I just want this mission to be over and for Sakura to be safely at home again."

Kiba nodded, not saying anything. Lee put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder. "So do we. Don't worry, Sakura's strong. Her youthful spirit will-"

"We get the picture, Lee," Kiba interrupted, annoyance clearly on his face.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks. I know we'll get Sakura back!"

Kakashi approached Naruto. "Naruto, I know you're worried about Sasuke, too." He looked up at the stars. "Who knows? Maybe our paths will cross again someday in the near future…"


	5. How the Heart Memorizes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Five: How the Heart Memorizes**

_Sasuke left Sakura with Suigetsu after warning him not to touch her or he would permanently rip off his arm._

_Suigetsu grinned. "So you like that girl, huh?"_

_Sasuke ignored him. Suigetsu shrugged, but leered in Sakura's direction. She rolled her eyes but largely ignored him._

_Once Sakura and Suigetsu were out of sight, he approached Karin and motioned her to go with him._

_Karin grinned. Finally! she thought. It's just me and Sasuke, all alone. Maybe he'll-_

"_Karin." Sasuke interrupted Karin's perverted thoughts._

"_Hmm? What is it, _Sasuke_?" She emphasized his name with a flutter of her lashes._

"_Give me back my memories."_

_Karin stopped smiling and frowned. "What?"_

"_I want them back. I have to remember…everything." Sasuke looked up at the stars._

"_Is this about that girl-"_

"_No, Karin, it's not. Every one of my memories is tainted by darkness. I don't like not knowing."  
_

"_Sasuke, you know that the reason you wanted your memories removed was because you didn't like what you remembered?"_

"_Of course I do!" Sasuke snapped. He turned away from her and folded his arms across his chest._

"_Then why-"_

"_Karin, give them back. Now." Sasuke turned around, his Sharingan piercing through her._

_Karin swallowed. "Of course I will, Sasuke."_

_Karin's perverted thoughts returned when Sasuke bent down near her ear. However, he only whispered, "Karin. Give them all back, just the way they were. If they even smell of you, I'll kill you. Do you understand?"_

_Karin nodded and swallowed nervously. She pushed up her glasses and her face became serious._

"_Relax, Sasuke. I'm going to put you to sleep first."_

_Sasuke nodded. He sat down against a tree and closed his black eyes. It took him a few minutes to relax completely, and let his guard down. _

_Karin touched his temples and said, "Sleep, Sasuke."_

* * *

"_So how's your revenge coming along, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, her tone polite._

"_Revenge?"_

"_Well, that's all you live for now. I thought you were going after the Akatsuki leader for making Itachi kill your family. Or did you find someone else who had done some wrong to you that you felt the need to devote your entire life into killing them? After all, that's what an avenger does, and-"_

"_Shut up." Sasuke's Sharingan was swirling, but Sakura continued, unfazed._

"_That's what you are, Sasuke. You are an avenger, if I remember correctly. That is, unless Karin's changed your mind about that, too. What else don't you know about yourself? Do you even know your full name? Or that you completed one of your only two goals in this life? Did you-"_

_Sasuke was in front of her, holding her by the throat. "I said to shut your mouth, Sakura."_

_Sakura smirked, and despite the lack of oxygen, managed to gasp out, "So you do remember me."_

_Sasuke leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I remember everything."_

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened. "You…do?"

Sasuke smirked. "Yes, Sakura. I do."

Sakura's eyes softened and Sasuke released her.

Sakura lifted up her arms. Sasuke stiffened, thinking she was going to give him a hug.

Instead he there was a blur and then all he saw were stars.

"You jerk! What am I still doing here, then? After all that you've put me through you still enjoy tormenting me, don't you?"

Sasuke gingerly sat up, rubbing his rapidly swelling jaw. He glared daggers at Sakura.

He could have avoided the punch if he'd wanted. But there was some part of him that accepted and even welcomed the pain. As long as Sakura thought of _him_ he could bare anything. He quickly suppressed the possessive feeling.

He finally tuned in to her ramblings as he stood up and towered over her.

"-never understand why I ever loved-"

"Sakura, you talk too much."

"So I've been told. At least I have the vocabulary _to_ talk this much."

Sasuke heard Suigetsu snicker behind him.

"Insulting me doesn't help your position, Sakura."

Sakura made a childish face. "No, but it makes me feel better."

Sasuke glared again and Sakura finally looked away. "Sasuke, we need to talk."

"We're talking now."

"No…I mean, you know…alone."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Karin was instantly beside Sasuke. "No way! Sasuke don't trust her-"

"Shut-up Karin."

Karin closed her mouth but was still fuming. If she had had the strength she would've gone up and beat the crap out of that mere slip of a girl. But giving Sasuke back his memories had drained most of her chakra and she couldn't afford to waste it.

Sasuke motioned for Sakura to follow him.

Sakura could feel everyone's (excluding Sasuke's) eyes on her as she followed said shinobi into a thick patch of trees.

After the moon went behind a cloud it got too dark to see.

"Sasuke, I think we're far enough away now."

Sasuke didn't stop or even turn around. Sakura rolled her eyes but still followed him. Another minute passed before Sasuke finally stopped.

When he did, Sakura did also. Her heart was beating erratically and she was sure it was loud enough for Sasuke to hear it. She willed her stomach to get rid of the butterflies.

_I'm a kunoichi! A damn tough one, too! Why am I so nervous? Geez…how embarrassing! I'm acting like I'm twelve again…_

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura blinked to bring herself out of her rambling thoughts. "Excuse me?"

"What aren't you in Konoha?"

Sakura folded her arms across her chest. "I might ask you the same question, Sasuke."

"I'll be asking the questions, Sakura. Now answer me."

"Hmph. I'm not at liberty to discuss that piece of information."

"I don't give a damn. You'll tell me what I want to know. _Now_."

"I'll tell you if you tell me why you left me…again."

Sasuke stiffened. "There was no reason for me to stay."

Sakura took a few steps towards Sasuke. He didn't budge.

Sakura looked up into his handsome face. Her voice was quiet. "Sasuke, when you're brother died-"

His Sharingan was instantly swirling. "Don't ever speak of such things to me, Sakura!" he hissed.

Sakura continued anyways. "Sasuke, I know that it killed the last sane part of you that day. But you know, Itachi didn't hurt just you. He-"

"Shut-up, Sakura."

"-hurt me too, Sasuke. I wanted revenge just as much as you did. I know how you're feeling."

Sakura touched her hand tentatively to Sasuke's arm. He shrugged it off.

"Sasuke, you can talk to me. I don't know what's been going on with you for the past five years or why you so easily replaced Naruto and I-"

"Like you so easily replaced me with that freak artist?"

Sakura frowned. "You mean Sai?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke, nothing could ever replace you in my heart. You should know that. That's why I…why I…"

"You're a shinobi, Sakura. Stop stuttering."

"That's why I never stopped caring about you, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave no indication that he heard her, or if he did that it meant anything to him. Sakura's heart was beating so fast she thought she might pass out.

"I-"

"So what was the mission?"

Sakura sighed. Of course Sasuke wouldn't want to talk about that, to her of all people.

"What mission?" she asked wearily. She took a step back away from him to distance herself from his overwhelming presence.

"The mission that you were obviously on when you decided to call yourself Tora Ruichi."

"Oh. That's classified, Sasuke. I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Funny. You never had any trouble before. You would talk forever and you used to tell me anything."

"I'm not a silly little girl anymore, Sasuke. Nor am I a heartbroken teenager, confused about my feelings."

"So what are you?"

"I'm a grown woman you dolt!" Sakura scoffed.

"With the maturity of an eight-year-old?"

"Well I'm sorry we can't all be as non-feeling as you are, Stone Cold."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled. "Oh, it's just one of the many nicknames Sai made up for you."

"You sure talk a lot about that artist."

"Why do you care? It's not like you're jealous or anything," Sakura snapped.

There was an awkward silence that Sasuke was unwilling to break.

"Sasuke, why did you leave? I thought that since you'd completed your goal you'd have no reason to go away again." Sakura's voice was barely more than a whisper, but Sasuke's keen ears caught every hushed word.

"There was no reason to stay."

"You don't mean that."

Sasuke was silent for a few moments. He didn't deny nor confirm Sakura's statement. He merely gazed at the stars, not moving.

Sakura remained silent also. She was determined that he would break the silence this time. A million thoughts whizzed in her head, and she longed to voice them to Sasuke, but she be damned if she would talk first.

Just when it was straining Sakura's last nerve, Sasuke spoke in a quiet voice.

"I'm an avenger," he said simply, as if he were saying "the sky is blue."

"So what? I thought you had your revenge when you killed Itachi."

Sasuke stiffened at the mention of his deceased brother, but then relaxed after a moment.

"I never thought I would survive, Sakura."

Sakura frowned. "What do you mean?"

"That's why I was willing to let Orochimaru take over my body. I was willing and ready to sacrifice _everything_ for my revenge. In the end I assumed that I would die along with him. I never planned ahead for a life I thought I wouldn't have."

Sakura stood beside him and looked at his face. It looked rather peaceful at the moment. There was no grim set of his mouth or enduring glare of his eyes. He looked…relaxed, for the first time since Sakura had seen him after five years.

"When Itachi died and I didn't, I didn't know what to do. All the hatred I felt for him was gone when he thanked me for ending his life. It was replaced with emptiness. I needed to hate someone, to detest them. Itachi was gone, so the first person I thought to hate was the person who made him become that monster, and in doing so making me one as well."

Tears came to Sakura's eyes. Sasuke must have been holding this in for years if he was willing to speak to Sakura about it. Sakura didn't dare interrupt him for fear that he would stop talking.

"I didn't know what to do. I saw Naruto and you get hurt because of me. I panicked and ran. I gathered my own team to eliminate Akatsuki. That's been my goal for the last five years. After awhile it became too painful to remember things. I asked Karin to bury them for me, all except the essentials I needed to remain myself."

When he didn't speak again, Sakura cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the lump. "Sasuke, not that I don't appreciate you opening up to me, but why are you telling me this?"

Sasuke looked at her. "I don't know. The words just came to me and I didn't want to stop saying them. It must be an after affect from Karin being in my mind."

Sakura frowned. "She didn't…change anything, did she?"

"No."

"But you seem…different," Sakura argued.

"Do I?"

"Yes, and frankly I'm a little worried."

"Sakura, you're annoying."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Okay, maybe you are yourself."

Sasuke's lips turned up at one corner. It was barely a smirk. "Sakura, this is the only time this will happen."

"I know," she said quietly.

Sasuke looked sharply at her.

"I'm not stupid, Sasuke. I've been waiting for years to get you to open up to me. Now that you finally did I'm not dumb enough to think it will happen again."

Sasuke nodded, and they both continued to gaze at the stars.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Do you love me?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura's face. She wasn't looking at him, but rather still at the starry sky. He saw a lot of her former twelve-year-old self in her right then.

"No."

Sakura continued gazing at the sky, or more accurately, anything but him.

"Do you care about me?"

"Yes."

"You know, I used to think that wouldn't be enough. I'm surprised to find that it actually is. Knowing that you care whether I live or die makes me feel closer to you, Sasuke. Not as a lover, but as a friend."

"Are you admitting that you don't love me anymore?"

"Would it affect you if I was?"

"No."

Sakura's voice was weary. "Than I guess I am, Sasuke. After all these years, you've finally gotten what you wanted. As hard as I've fought to keep our bond strong, you've worked twice as hard to tear it apart. I'm tired of fighting. I guess this is good bye."

"Sakura, you're not going anywhere."

"Why?"

"I need a medic on my team."

Sakura shook her head. "I won't be another nameless ninja at your disposal, Sasuke."

"You won't be."

"I won't become a missing-nin and a traitor to my village. I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"What if I told you that it would affect me if you didn't love me anymore?" he asked quietly. His black eyes bore into her green ones.

"Would it be a lie?"

"No."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "And what makes you think I'll believe that?"

"Didn't I just give you the answers that you sought? Shouldn't that be enough?"

Sakura looked torn. "Sasuke, you're asking me to betray-"

"I'm not asking you to betray anyone. You're the one doing the betraying right now."

Sakura frowned. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything-"

"Sakura, remember a certain promise that you made me when you were twelve?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you say that you loved me more than anything, and that you would do anything for me?"

"Sasuke-"

In a flash he was right in front of her. His face was merely inches from her own, and Sakura had the bizarre idea that he might just kiss her.

Sasuke leaned closer, but his lips merely brushed her ear as he whispered hotly, "Sakura." Sasuke whispering her name in such a sexy voice made shivers run down Sakura's spine that had nothing to do with the night chill. "You said you would do _anything_ for me. Are you so willing to break your word?"

Sakura swallowed. "I didn't mean-"

Sasuke abruptly pulled away and Sakura felt the loss of his warmth. Goosebumps rose on her exposed flesh as she rubbed her arms to ward off the cold.

"Fine. But if you don't come with me you'll regret it for the rest of your life, Sakura. You know you will."

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke, I'll make you a deal."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "You're in no position to be making deals."

Sakura raised an eyebrow of her own. "And you'd better be if you need me as much as you say you do."

"Hn."

"So here it is. I'll come with you and help you eliminate Akatsuki. Them and only them. I will not harm any innocent shinobi, whether they're from Konoha or not. You will treat me as an equal, not as someone inferior to you. You will make Karin stay away from me or I'll be tempted to throttle her. And lastly, you must return to Konoha with me after our goal is completed."

"That's a lot of demands, Sakura."

She shrugged. "Take it or leave it."

Sasuke stuck out his hand. Sakura stuck out her own. When they grasped hands Sasuke abruptly pulled Sakura to him.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, once again sending shivers down her spine. His hot breath tickled as he whispered, "And you must agree to never leave my side, Sakura. No matter what."

Sakura couldn't really think with him so close to her so she mutely nodded.

And then he was gone again, standing a few feet away. "Good. You are now part of Team Hebi. Congratulations, Sakura."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Naruto complained.

"We're still at least a day and a half away, Naruto," Kakashi answered.

"We could get there in half the time if we didn't stop to sleep-"

"Naruto, if we did that we would be in no condition to help Sakura, then would we?" Kakashi replied, gently admonishing him.

"Right, and then Sakura's youthful spirit-"

"Stuff it, Lee," Kiba growled.

"But I don't have anything to stuff, Kiba," Lee replied, clearly confused.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Enough, you two!" Neji yelled. He was getting annoyed with their bickering and Naruto's constant complaining. It was a wonder how Kakashi had survived with Naruto on his team.

"Neji, where's the safest spot to rest?" Kakashi queried.

"Byakugan!" Neji's white-gray eyes scanned the area a few miles in front of him. "Roughly 700 meters away.

"We'll rest for a few hours there," Kakashi decided.

Naruto sighed but didn't verbalize his thoughts. Everyone silently thanked him for that.

_Sakura…where are you? I haven't seen you in so long. I'm sure you're temper is as fiery as ever, and you'll be happy to know that I didn't grow into a pervert like Jiraiya or Kakashi._ Naruto smiled as he mentally talked to Sakura. He did that every now and then when he missed her. He would pretend that she heard him and would respond to himself the way he would think she really would answer him. _Well, I guess it was Hinata that made me not perverted. I know, I finally realized how great she is. I know, it took me awhile, but I've grown. I'm mature now. _Naruto mentally snickered. _Yah right._

_Sakura…wherever you are, I hope that you're happy. _

_Sasuke, wherever you are you bastard, I hope that whatever you're doing it was worth killing Sakura again. I'll find you…and when I do you're going to pay. And then I'll drag your sorry ass back home and you'll treat me to ramen._

Naruto nodded, but then frowned as his stomach growled in hunger. _Oh, I probably shouldn't have thought of ramen. _His stomach protested against its emptiness again, only louder.

Everyone looked at him. Naruto grinned sheepishly as Kiba tossed him a package of instant ramen. Naruto silently thanked whatever god was out there that they had brought ramen with them.

* * *

**Well, here's another longer chapter. I updated much faster than normal too, so you guys should be happy!**

**Okay, I know that Sasuke seems OOC when he opened up to Sakura, but seriously, in the manga and anime he does open up sometimes. And Karin was just in his mind so his will power isn't as strong as it usually is.**

**Well, please review and let me know what you think! You should start to understand the plot of the story...and if you don't then you'll just have to be confused for a little while longer. : )**


	6. How the Heart Yearns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Manga spoilers. (Just thought I would warn you)**

**Chapter Six: How the Heart Yearns**

"What?!" Karin exploded.

"Sakura's part of Team Hebi now," Sasuke stated calmly again.

"Sasuke do you honestly expect us just to let her in? She's-"

"-with us now, so you'd better close your mouth and accept it, Karin," Sasuke said coolly.

Karin closed her mouth, but was seething. Her fists were balled, shaking with anger. _How dare that freak do this! She just wants to get close to Sasuke…_

"Fine," Karin said between gritted teeth. "But don't expect me to take any orders from her."

"Likewise," Sakura said with an angry spark in her green eyes.

The tension between the two kunoichi was almost palpable. Both of their fiery tempers were begging to be unleashed.

"Calm down," Sasuke ordered. "Both of you." He glared at Karin first, who quickly looked away. Sakura, however did not flinch away from his hard black eyes; rather, she returned his gaze with a frosty glare of her own.

Finally it was Sasuke who broke the contact. "We're leaving."

"Yes, Sasuke!" was Karin's enthusiastic reply.

Sakura's grand comeback was, "Hmph."

Juugo nodded and then his attention returned to the bird on his back and continued his conversation with it.

Suigetsu grinned toothily and shouldered his massive sword. "Sweet! Let's get going! I haven't killed-" Suigetsu glanced at Sasuke and quickly rephrased his sentence. "Er-fought-anyone in a long time." Suigetsu winced at his own lame remark.

Sasuke just ignored him and disappeared among the trees. Karin and Sakura were next, and then Juugo and finally Suigetsu.

* * *

_Konoha_

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade exclaimed. "It's been awhile!"

The old Sannin rubbed the back of his head and grinned, not unlike Naruto.

"Yah, well, I've been busying gathering information."

Tsunade snorted. "From exactly what resources?"

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

Tsunade sighed. "Nothing. What did you learn, Jiraiya?" she inquired.

"Aww come on, Tsunade. I just got back and we haven't had a drink in a long time. Why don't we go and catch up. For old time's sake."

Tsunade raised an amber eyebrow. "Jiraiya, I'm the Hokage. I can't just ditch my post-"

"Shizune's got it covered. Believe me, this information is important enough for me to come all the way back here and report it personally."

It didn't take but another thirty seconds to convince the Hokage of Konoha to have a drink with an old friend.

* * *

Tsunade was draped lazily over the park bench while Jiraiya sat next to her, looking pensive.

"Thanks, Jiraiya. I haven't a decent drink in a while. Being Hokage is such a busy job. I don't even have time for my afternoon sake anymore." Tsunade pursed her pink lips as she complained silently for a few moments longer. Then she looked up at Jiraiya. "So what's the news?"

"I've located the leader of Akatsuki."

Tsunade's tawny eyes bulged. "What?!"

"Yeah. It took me years but I finally found him."

Tsunade looked at him with admiration. "I'm impressed."

Jiraiya grinned. "I know."

"Shut up and get on with it!" Tsunade growled.

"Okay okay! Sheesh. He's in the Village Hidden in the Rain."

Tsunade frowned. "But their country has an extraordinarily strict border control. Anyone entering has to declare their purpose, length of stay, and is subject to constant surveillance. Even during the Chuunin Exams they keep things so tightly controlled it causes everyone all sorts of problems. It's not the kind of village someone in his position would be able to move around easily in."

Jiraiya nodded. "All the more reason for him to be there. Think about it. A place that protects its own secrets from outside countries, with strict control, is the perfect place to hide its shameful truths."

"Shameful?"

"Apparently that country's been embroiled in a civil war for quite awhile now. And rumor has it that Akatsuki's leader is in charge of one side."

Tsunade looked thoughtful and comprehensive. "That country…it's surrounded by the earth, wind and fire countries and has always been the battlefield for their wars. Their government has never been able to achieve any kind of stability, and the number of refugees there increased a lot over the years."

Jiraiya nodded. "Exactly. That's why I need to infiltrate the village, and see if the rumors are true. We'll come up with a plan when I find out what's going on."

Tsunade frowned. "By yourself? That's way too dangerous!"

"I'm on of the leaf's legendary Sannin. You remember what that means, right?"

Tsunade looked down. "I'm sorry. I keep putting in such horrible situations…"

Jiraiya burst out laughing. "Ha! Where'd that come from?"

"The third always wanted you to succeed him…"

"Eh. I'd be a terrible Hokage! I'm too free-spirited and-"

"You regretted not being able to stop Orochimaru, so you resigned yourself to keeping track of him, right?"

Jiraiya was silent for a moment with a sad smile on his face. "Well, I don't need to concern myself with him anymore. Now I just want to focus on my next novel."

"And yet, truth is still stranger than fiction…I still can't believe he's dead…Remember when the three of us would go up to the third and-"

"I can't believe flat little Tsunade grew such massive boobs and became Hokage! Times sure do change. Even you, as beautiful as you were, are a fifty-year-old bag now. It saddens me to think how your love for those you've lost to death stays inside those jugs of yours…it that's the case, they'll probably get even bigger." Jiraiya leaned back. "I hate to say it, but my role has changed since the old days…now my job is to help the next generation, and set a good example for them. And for that I'll gladly put my life on the line, and I'll be smiling the whole time. It's about the only cool thing old farts like me can do."

At the moment the sake decided to catch up with Tsunade, and she doubled over as she heaved her stomach's contents on the ground.

Jiraiya wrinkled his nose. "Geez, Tsunade. You're even worse than I am."

After the nausea passed, Tsunade didn't meet Jiraiya's eye. "You're dealing with someone who's strong enough to keep Akatsuki in line. We have no idea of his power…and you're going to waltz right onto his turf."

Jiraiya stood up. "Yep. I guess I should get moving."

Tsunade's voice was almost inaudible, but Jiraiya heard it. "Come back alive. If I lose you too…"

He burst out laughing. "Aww…is Tsunade gonna cry for me? I'm honored! I don't suppose I'll get as many tears as Dan did, though, ha!"

"Asshole…"

Jiraiya sobered up. "All right. How about we put your gambling skills to use? Put everything you've got on my dying. You always pick the losing bet. And in return I'll come back alive and well."

"What-"

"Haha, I'm kidding! I'm very grateful to you, you know. Getting dumped always makes a man stronger. And if he hasn't experienced enough to be able to laugh and joke about it, or at least use it as material, he can't fulfill his duties as a man."

"So it's the man's responsibility to be strong, eh?"

"Pretty much. But then again, men aren't meant to pursue happiness."

"Bah. You men are all alike. Without women around, there'd be no one to reject your advances toughen you up!"

"Hehe…very true."

After a moment the humor died down.

There was no trace of amusement left on Tsunade's face. "Send one of your toads if anything happens. I'll come and back you up immediately."

"I don't think so. You absolutely have to remain in the village. This place relies on you to keep it together."

Tsunade scoffed. "There are plenty of other worthy candidates for Hokage."

"How are people supposed to be comfortable living here if their leader is constantly changing? You're the best person for the job in the village, and that's that!"

"We've got Kakashi. And Naruto eventually."

"Kakashi's a given. But Naruto's a long ways off, even if you did see fit to give him your necklace."

Tsunade snorted. "You're one to talk. You've practically rammed him full of power. You even taught him the Rasengan!"

"Yeah, and maybe I shouldn't have. It just felt like I was teaching Minato again, and…"

"Minato Namikaze…the resemblance is undeniable…"

Jiraiya sighed. "Minato had talent you only see once in a decade, at best. He was a genius…no one like him has been born in a while. He was such a nice kid, yet his guts and desire to succeed were the fiercest I'd ever seen. And in the blink of an eye, he was our fourth Hokage. I never had kids, so I don't know what it was like…but if he'd been my son, I'd have bragged about him all the time."

"Haha, hearing you say that makes me think of how different they are, too."

"If I had to choose, I'd say he's much more similar to his mother."

"A ninja of the former whirlpool country…"

"Yah, his personality and ninjutsu style are exactly like Kushina Uzumaki's."

"That was her name!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "I remember with that red hair, the constant jabbering and her tomboyish demeanor, she was just like one of the boys!"

"Kushina became so beautiful as she grew up…but Naruto does look a lot like his father."

"That's why I say I see a lot of _him_ in Naruto. I have to admit, I've come to think of him as my own grandson…"

Once again the silence stretched on, and Jiraiya abruptly said, "Okay, so…I'll be off."

As he was about to walk away he stopped. "Oh, yah, let me give you one last word of advice. Remain careful of ROOT."

"I know."

"Whew, that's a relief! See you later!" and then Tsunade was left alone to her thoughts.

* * *

"Kiba, how much farther is she?" Naruto asked.

Kiba sniffed the air with his sensitive nose. "It's getting fainter. She's moving fast. I'd say around half a day away."

"Let's get going!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hold on, Naruto. We'll go as fast as we can," Kakashi admonished.

Kiba sniffed again. "Hold on."

Neji glanced sharply at him. "What is it?"

He inhaled deeply. "There are other scents with her. One of them I've smelt before. The other three aren't familiar."

"Who is it, Kiba? Who is with Sakura?" Lee demanded.

"Naruto, let me see your kunai pouch."

"What? Why? Hey! That's mine!" Naruto protested as Kiba just growled and ripped it off of him.

Kiba rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. It was a Konoha headband, rough with age. It had a long, deep gash running through the leaf symbol.

Naruto frowned. "What are you doing with Sasuke's headband?"

Kiba brought it to his nose and inhaled the extremely faint, yet lingering scent. His eyes flashed as recognition dawned.

"Naruto, the person with Sakura is Sasuke. The two scents are the same."

Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. The breeze ruffled their clothes and hair, but no one dared to speak for fear of breaking the intimidating silence.

Finally Naruto shattered the ice. "Sasuke…" He clenched his fist. "Sasuke…this time I'm definitely bringing you home! You'll pay for what you did to Sakura!"

"Calm down, Naruto," Kakashi ordered. "We need to keep a clear head."

"No!" Naruto growled. "We need to catch up to that bastard and save Sakura!"

"We don't know for a fact that she is with him unwillingly, however. She could be a missing-nin now too."

"Don't you dare even think that, Neji!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura would NEVER betray her village! She-"

"Yes, Sakura would never betray my trust!" Lee put in.

"All of you be quiet now." Kakashi's voice was cool and calm, the complete opposite of Naruto. "We'll continue on our mission: to rescue Sakura. Now if we happen to run into Sasuke along the way, we must not engage in combat. Our duty is to Sakura. She comes first. After she is safe with us, then we can concentrate on Sasuke. If and only if our mission is completed first. Sakura is our only focus right now."

Naruto reluctantly nodded. "Of course. Sakura comes first."

"Good. Now, Kiba, why don't you lead us to Sakura?"

Kiba took the lead as the remaining four followed him.

* * *

**So I'm really sorry about the late update. I was on vacation for awhile and I just got back and I had to piece my thoughts together.**

I am me: this is one of the worst stories i've read on here. the description is horrible and the characters shallow. you suck.

**Hmm…that's harsh. Why don't you tell me why I 'suck' as you so crudely put it. How are the characters shallow? A little bit more info would be nice, if you would, seeing as how you had to leave an anonymous review so I wouldn't know who you were…**

**As to the rest of you who apparently enjoy my story, the conversation between Tsunade and Jiraiya was straight out of the manga. I felt that it was too important and vital a conversation to change it, so I that much has actually happened.**

**Once again leave a review and let me know what you think! (In an intelligent manner, please)**

**belle2990**


	7. How the Heart Hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Seven: How the Heart Hurts**

Footsteps rapidly thundered on the tree branches as they sped by. Team Hebi was traveling with their mouths closed and their minds wide open.

Karin, who was traveling behind Juugo, stopped suddenly. Sasuke, in front, noticed and also halted as Sakura did the same. Suigetsu came up behind Karin.

"What is it now Karin? Damnit I'm not waiting another ten minutes so you can go to the bathroom again."

Instead of retorting, Karin closed her eyes and held two fingers up, close to her mouth in concentration. Suigetsu stopped talking when he recognized the stance.

Sakura frowned. She could feel the red-haired kunoichi's chakra building up and then her shooting in in different directions.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"We're being followed." Karin was still concentrating.

"How many?"

Karin focused harder. "Five shinobi. Strong, too. One of them has a dangerously high chakra level. Even higher than Orochimaru." Karin frowned. "It's almost as if there is another chakra presence inside that one."

Sakura frowned. Her first thought was that they were pregnant, but she quickly ruled that thought out because the baby's chakra wasn't developed yet. What else could mean that you would have another chakra-

Sakura went rigid. "Naruto…" she whispered.

Sasuke glanced at her sharply. "Let's move."

"But Sasuke it's Nar-"

"Sakura, move."

Sakura couldn't help but stare into the Sharingan. "Now."

"Sa-Sasuke…I can't abandon him." Sakura composed herself and mentally as well as physically prepared for the row that was about to come. "I _won't _leave him."

Sasuke was in front of her in a flash. His red eyes narrowed dangerously. "Sakura. You made a deal. Now come with me. Now."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and took a step away from him. Not because she was frightened, but because she couldn't think clearly with him so close to her.

"Sasuke, he's come for me. Remember the mission I told you about? Well, I didn't report back. Tsunade told me I would be assumed dead, and I'm sure Naruto freaked out and demanded to come and search for me…he's bound to know that I'm traveling with you by now. He'll just work twice as hard to find us now…he'll never stop hunting us, Sasuke, you know him." Sakura didn't like the word "hunting" at all, but she didn't have time to find another adjective to replace it.

"He won't find us."

"Sasuke, yes he will. It might take a very long time, but he will. He won't change his ways, and you know it. Let's just face him now and get it over with. I'll explain my situation and hopefully we can avoid a fight-"

"I can't guarantee that all of those Konoha shinobi will still be alive afterwards. I'm a missing-nin, Sakura. It's their duty to bring me back."

Sakura frowned. "Then leave me here and I'll confront them alone. I'll give you a chance to escape-"

"No. I already said that you weren't going anywhere without me." Any other time Sakura would have found Sasuke's possessiveness endearing, but right now it was just annoying as hell.

"Sasuke, there are bigger things going on here than just you and me."

"Hn."

"I won't run away from my _friends_, Sasuke. Especially Naruto. I'm sorry, but I won't come with you. Not this time." Sakura took a moment to appreciate the irony. Sasuke was begging _her_ to go with him and she was _refusing_. Who would've thought?

"I can make you come with me." To prove his point he activated his Sharingan, but Sakura closed her eyes.

"I know you can, Sasuke. But you won't." Sakura wasn't exactly confident about that, but she hoped her misgivings would go unnoticed.

"Hn. Then you don't know me as well as you think."

"Sasuke! We've got to go now. They're getting dangerously close!" Karin warned, still performing her jutsu.

Sasuke nodded. "We're leaving."

"No."

Instead of arguing further, as Sakura suspected he would, Sasuke's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine, Sakura."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, expecting the Sharingan to knock her unconscious. Instead she met Sasuke's coal black eyes; they bored into hers and Sakura's heart sped up.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke slowly walked towards her. Sakura backed up until her back hit the tree trunk. Sasuke kept coming and put both his hands on either side of her head, effectively trapping her there.

"Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu. Leave."

"But Sasuke-" began Karin.

"Leave. Now."

Karin glared daggers at Sakura, but followed Suigetsu and Juugo anyways.

"What are you doing, Sasuke? Did you change your mind about staying?" Sakura asked, hope evident in her voice.

Instead of answering Sasuke bent his head towards hers. Sakura's throat went dry.

"Sakura…" he whispered. Goosebumps rose on her flesh and a shiver traveled down her spine.

Sakura closed her eyes as she waited for Sasuke's lips to touch hers, but it never came. She frowned and opened her eyes, only to see the Sharingan and then her world went black.

Sasuke caught her as she fell forward. He felt no remorse at what he had done. After all, she was the one that was trying to break their bargain.

He slung her over his shoulder, her body limp. The leaves whirled around in the wind as he disappeared.

* * *

Five minutes later Kiba stopped. "His scent is gone." 

"What? How can it just be gone?" Naruto outburst.

"Shut up! Let me concentrate!" Kiba growled. He performed hand signs for a jutsu unknown to Naruto. He closed his eyes as his nostrils flared.

"I can pick up his scent, though it is very faint. I'll need to concentrate even harder."

Naruto nodded grimly. He knew the chances of them actually catching up to Sasuke were slim to none. But he put his faith in Kiba's abilities and prayed to whatever god was out there that he would find Sakura…and Sasuke…unharmed.

* * *

Sasuke soon caught up to Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at Sakura's condition, but Karin beat him to the punch. 

"Is she dead?" she asked, rather too eagerly in Sasuke's opinion.

"No," he stated coldly, and then turned his shoulder to her.

"Damn, Sasuke! What'd you do to her?!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"Nothing. She didn't want to do things my way. So I knocked her out. Let's stop chit-chatting and move."

"Sasuke."

"What, Juugo?"

"The animals are scared."

Sasuke turned to face the giant man. "Why?"

"They sense a shift in the natural balance of nature."

Sasuke frowned. "What?"

"Something's wrong."

"Like what?" Karin asked.

"I don't know…but there's a lot of tension in the air."

"Where at?" Sasuke demanded.

Juugo looked at the squirrel sitting on his shoulder. "The Village Hidden in the Rain."

Sasuke scowled. "Aren't they in the middle of a bloody civil war?"

Karin pushed up her glasses and was about to answer Sasuke's question when Sakura stirred and groaned.

"Uh-oh…somebody's in trouble…somebody's in trouble…" Suigetsu chanted.

Sasuke glared at him, but dumped Sakura's body on the ground.

"Oomph!" Sakura slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she did she snapped to attention and sprang up, her arms in a defensive position.

She looked around wildly for a moment. When her wide jade eyes landed on Sasuke, they instantly narrowed.

She charged at him with a fist raised, ready to sock him in the nose. Just when she was about to strike, a kunai was thrown and Sakura had to jump back to avoid it. She glared at Karin, for Sakura had no doubt that it was she who had thrown it.

Just before she could turn to Karin, the kunai detonated. Sakura felt herself being thrown forward from the blast. Her quick eye caught that a tree was about to stop her momentum, but she just charged up her chakra in her fist and punched right through it.

She heard the wood shatter and the splinters fly everywhere, cutting everything in it's path. But what Sakura was concentrating on were the massive burns on her back.

She landed and fell to her knee. She mentally cursed herself for not reacting sooner to the kunai.

When the smoke cleared Sakura looked about for the other members of Team Hebi. She saw no one.

She tried to stand up but her legs gave out. She hissed when the movement caused her burns to stretch and move.

Sakura swore when she realized that she couldn't continue unless she healed her wounds.

Green chakra emitted from her hands did the trick as she performed her medical jutsu on herself. Sakura gritted her teeth as she realized that she couldn't reach certain parts of her back.

Damnit! This is going to cost me a lot of chakra…but it's inevitable I suppose.

Sakura performed rapid hand seals and her body began to glow green as her body healed itself.

Sakura sighed once it was all over. She wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. That's when she became aware of a murderous chakra presence behind her.

"Juugo!" she cried out before his arm extended and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her off the ground and Sakura kicked her legs.

She was still a little worn out from healing herself, but she didn't want to use her strength in case she might hurt Juugo.

Though she could barely breathe she managed to gasp out, "Juugo! It's me, Sakura! You don't want to hurt me!"

Something flickered in his demonic eyes for a moment, but it was gone in a flash. Sakura felt a spark of hope.

Before she could reason with him further she felt several distinct chakra presences arrive. She thought they felt familiar and her belief was proved correct when she heard someone yelling.

"Sakura! Let her go!"

Naruto!?

Sakura hadn't heard that voice in five years. Her heart sped up a little faster at the thought of seeing her best friend again after all those years.

"Naruto-" she rasped out.

"Let her go you bastard!" the blond shinobi yelled.

"Sakura!"

Great…who else is here? I think that was Lee's voice…

Sakura mentally groaned as she thought of god-only knows who else was there.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Naruto. Red demonic chakra was emanating from his body.

Oh no…the Kyuubi!

Naruto was about to rush in blindly when a voice stopped him.

"Juugo, enough."

Everyone was stunned and remained silent while the last remaining Uchiha used his Sharingan to calm the madman down.

Juugo shook his head and let go of Sakura and then retracted his arm. He groaned as he sank to his knees and held his head in his hands. Once he became himself he started to apologize to Sakura, who was busy massaging her throat, but stopped when he felt the tension in the air.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto."

Sakura groaned.

* * *

**Okay...so I wouldn't blame you guys if you wanted to kill me. I kind of had a brain fart but it's back on track now! Sorry...school starting and everything...and work...and gosh, I'm just so busy! So anyways...I'll try and make the next chapter longer and better and faster (updating)...so I'm so sorry! And thanks for keeping up with the story regardless and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Your humble author,**

**belle2990**


	8. How the Heart Aches

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Eight: How the Heart Aches**

_Oh crap._

That just about summed up Sakura's thoughts on the matter at hand.

Naruto was leaking demonic chakra and Sasuke was standing, Sharingan swirling, ready to ward of the Kyuubi.

Sakura looked from one side to the other, not even bothering to heal her neck. Juugo was panting on the ground, trying to calm down from his killing frenzy. Lee's fists were balled at his sides, struggling to hold back his anger from making him do anything rash. In a few moments the rest of the team showed up: Neji, Kakashi, Kiba, and Akamaru.

Sasuke's face was passive, not showing any emotion, but Sakura could tell from the way the Sharingan was swirling madly that he was furious and pumped for a fight. The two remaining members of Team Hebi showed up soon after.

The breeze gently stirred their hair and rustled their clothing. They were in a clearing roughly a thousand square feet. The trees surrounded them on all sides, and the leaves whispered secretly in the wind.

Meanwhile Naruto was struggling to control the Kyuubi inside of him. He knew that Sasuke could enter his mind via his Sharingan and lock the Kyuubi back inside his cage. But he didn't want that to happen, for Sasuke to have such an edge over him. After a few moments the red began to disappear, and Naruto's eyes turned cerulean blue again.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised that you can control the Kyuubi, Naruto."

Naruto smirked. "I didn't waste these last five years on nothing, Sasuke."

"What do you want?"

"For my family to come home again."

"How is that possible when you never had a family in the first place, Naruto?"

Sakura gasped. How could Sasuke be so cruel, even to Naruto?

Instead of getting angry, Naruto grinned. "I know what you're trying to do, Sasuke. I'm not the same dumb Naruto I was seven, even five years ago. It won't work on me."

"Is that so? I don't have time for your bull-"

Sakura chose the moment to interrupt. "Naruto!" She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Naruto spun her around, holding her tight. He sighed as he put her down.

"Ahh…Sakura, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Naruto." They pulled apart so they could look each other in the face.

Naruto had matured a lot, and Sakura could see stubble growing on his face. His hair had grown longer so that some of it fell over his forehead protector, strangely resembling the fourth Hokage, Sakura noticed. He towered over her, over a head taller than her. _And I used to be taller than him?_ Sakura remembered. His lean form had also filled out, making him one of the most handsome man she had ever seen, in a roguish sort-of way.

Sakura grinned. "Boy, Hinata sure is lucky!"

Naruto chuckled. "Yah, she knows she is, too." Naruto stiffened when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. _Oh crap…please don't let that be Neji! _"Uh…I mean…well…"

Sakura rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder, forgetting about her strength.

"Ow! Sakura, that still hurts!" Naruto pouted, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, grow up!" She looked him over once again. "Well…inside, at least!"

Naruto hugged her again. "Sakura…you're so pretty! Where's that big forehead of yours?"

Instead of punching him again, which Naruto had feared would happen, Sakura grinned and shook her head, making her pink hair twirl. "Whatever do you mean, Naruto? Haven't I always been this beautiful?"

"Aww…did you grow conceited Sakura?"

"Aww…did acquire a vocabulary Naruto?"

"Touché."

"Sakura!" It was Lee, who ran up and squeezed her until she couldn't breathe anymore.

After she regained her breath, Sakura spotted Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She threw her arms around him as well, and the older man chuckled as they embraced. After a few moments she looked on to acknowledge Kiba and Akamaru, who she didn't know well enough to hug.

As her eyes landed on Neji, a headache formed in her head.

"Sakura." This time it wasn't Naruto.

Sasuke didn't order her to do anything, yet it was a command nonetheless.

Sakura sighed.

Naruto glared at him, but before he could say anything Sakura silenced him with a look. She then turned to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't-"

"Get over here. Now."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Sakura bit her lip as she stepped away from Naruto. As much as it hurt her pride, she obeyed Sasuke. She would rather have a bruised ego than a broken heart. As much as she hated to do it, she had made a promise, to herself, to Sasuke, and one to Naruto…all those years ago…

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

Sakura didn't look back at him, even when Lee called to her also.

"Sakura!" Lee put a hand dramatically over his heart. "What is this power that has come over my beautiful flower? As-"

"Lee," Kiba warned, as he cracked his knuckles.

Naruto wasn't even paying attention to what was going on. He was staring, hurt recognizable on his face, staring at the back of his friend.

"Sakura…" he whispered. When she didn't turn around, he clenched his jaw.

"Sasuke, what did you do to her?"

Sasuke smirked. "I didn't do anything. She _chose_ to come to me."

Naruto glared. "Why when she doesn't love-"

"Naruto, please…just stop." Everyone looked at Sakura, her green eyes glistening with tears she refused to shed. She was in the middle, half-way between the two glaring shinobi. "Please, just go home. Tell Tsunade…the Hokage that I won't be able to finish my mission just yet. Tell her that I got hurt and won't be back for a while. I don't care what you tell her, just please don't tell her the truth."

Naruto walked towards her. "And what _is_ the truth?" he asked quietly.

Sakura sighed. "That you can't help who you fall in love with," she said for his ears only. "Naruto, I promised Sasuke that I would help him defeat Akatsuki. In return he's promised to come home."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Naruto, do you remember when Sasuke first left for Orochimaru? You made a promise to me. You promised that you would bring Sasuke back, and that promise extended for a lifetime? When you came back without him, I made you a promise that day. Do you remember what it was?"

Naruto frowned, searching his memory. "You said that you would help bring him back next time, and that we'd do it together."

"Hai. Well, now it's my time to do my part. You have to go back to Konoha and gather all the information on Akatsuki that you can."

"What?!"

"Just listen to me. After you've learned the location of the Akatsuki leader, ask Tsunade to send you on a mission after them. I'll meet with you in ten days. Is that enough time, do you think?"

Naruto nodded. Sakura was silently grateful that he didn't argue with her, and slightly surprised at that, too.

"I'll meet you at the Valley of the End."

"What about Sasuke?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Count on me being alone."

Naruto looked like he was about to say something, but Sasuke interrupted them.

"Enough! Sakura, we're leaving."

Sakura jumped away from Naruto although her arms longed to hug him again. Naruto's cerulean eyes were full of pain, but his body was shaking uncontrollably in anger.

Sakura looked back at him. _I love you_, she whispered. Naruto nodded in understanding. It wasn't the kind of love Sakura could give to Sasuke, but it was the kind of love forged from friendship, almost just as strong.

Before Naruto could do anything more, a breeze blew and Team Hebi was gone.

Naruto cried out in anger and pounded the ground with his clenched fists, making it tremble.

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Without looking at him he said, "We'll find them."

Naruto noticed that he hadn't said Sakura; he'd said _them._ Kakashi wanted to find Sasuke _and_ Sakura just as much as he did.

Naruto clenched his jaw, but nodded. He stood up, all traces of the Kyuubi gone. "Let's go."

* * *

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief when her feet touched solid ground. She hated doing that. It was like she was being ripped apart but without the pain, leaving her breathless. She could never get used to it, nor did she want to. Although she did frown at the sharp pain in her upper back, she chose to ignore it.

Before she could get her bearings, Sasuke had her pinned to a tree, and arm up to her throat applying just a little too much pressure for Sakura's liking.

"What the hell was that about?" Sasuke demanded, fury in his black eyes.

"Can't I say hello to people I haven't seen for five years?" Sakura spit out, not even attempting to wriggle loose. Struggling would only make it worse. In Sasuke's case, it was easier just to give in sometimes.

"That was more than just hello, Sakura. What are you two planning?"

"What makes you think we're planning anything? Sasuke, I haven't seen Naruto in five _years_. I've missed him. Naturally I want to be close to him and catch up on all I've missed. _He _actually _listens_ when I talk to him."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "If I find out that you're thinking of betraying this team, Sakura, I will not hesitate to erase your existence from this world. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Sakura ground out. _Why the hell did I ever love this bastard? Oh, right. Why the hell do I love this bastard? _Sakura smiled ruefully to herself. _That's the eternal question, isn't it?_

Sasuke let her go and turned around. "Let's go."

Sakura took a step forwards, but her knee buckled under her weight and she fell to her knees. Her vision was growing blurry. She shook her head to clear it, but that only gave her a headache.

"Sasuke…" she whispered before her vision went black and she fell to the ground.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Not only do I have to work, but I have powderpuff football practice (I'm center…it's pretty amazing)…and I have homework and lots of after school activities to do and such. I contribute a little each night, though. Or at least I try to anyways…**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed it! We're starting to get the central plot now….so hopefully you guys will stick with it!**

**belle2990**


	9. How the Heart Burns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Nine: How the Heart Burns**

Time seemed to stand still as Sasuke turned around. His ears picked up his name being whispered in the breeze, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up on end as chills ran down his spine. Something was not all right.

His black eyes saw Sakura falling. Without thinking he was there to catch her. He frowned. Now what? Did he hurt her that bad?

_No_, answered himself. _Sakura isn't _that_ weak. It's got to be something else._

"Now what's wrong with her? God, that's all she does is slow us down. At this rate it'll take us a year to find Akatsuki. I mean how-"

"Karin, stop your bitching. No one wants to hear it. I'm sure there's a perfectly plausible explanation for what happened to Meddie."

"Meddie?"

"Yeah. You know, like a medic-nin?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Aww…does someone like the medic?"

"Listen Obnoxious. Just because Sasuke likes her and not you is no reason-"

"Why you little-"

"Enough! Both of you shut your mouths!" Sasuke hissed.

Juugo was watching the exchange silently, not wanting to get in the middle of it. Despite his sadistic killing side, he was quite a peaceful person.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura. Her brow was furrowed, and there was sweat upon her brow. He frowned. The day was quite chilly, and they hadn't been doing anything too vigorous so there was no reason for her to be sweating so profusely. He felt her forehead and cheeks. They were burning up.

Sasuke swore. For some reason Sakura had a fever, a high one at that.

He shook her lightly. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, but her eyes wouldn't focus properly. She groaned and struggled to sit up, but merely fell down again. Soon her teeth started chattering, and she tried to say something.

Sasuke leaned closer to hear what she was trying to say, but all he got out of it was, "Ma ba."

Suigetsu stood over Sakura, his massive sword stuck in the ground next to him. Karin stood off to the side, her arms folded over her chest as she tapped her foot in impatience. Juugo kneeled on the ground, listening intently to a squirrel.

"Well," Suigetsu said. "What's wrong with her?"

"Yeah, we don't have all day to just sit here while she sleeps like a lazy bum," Karin commented.

Sasuke frowned. "She's not sleeping."

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu asked, kneeling next to Sakura.

"She's sick."

"So pop her a pill and let's get going!" said Karin exasperatedly.

"It's serious. At the rate her fever is going she'll only last a few more days."

Karin sighed. "I don't know what to say…oh well! It's been a fun few days with her. I'm sure someone out there will miss her…"

Sasuke whipped his head around. "Karin, for once, shut your goddamn mouth."

Karin's red eyes widened a fraction, and then she stuck her nose in the air and 'hmphed.'

"What are you going to do?" Suigetsu asked.

_Probably hold her hand and sweet talk her through it_, Karin thought bitterly.

"I'm going to leave her here-"

"What!?" three people screamed at once, though all in different tones.

"While I go find a medic-nin," Sasuke finished, ignoring their outbursts.

"Is she really that sick?" Juugo asked quietly, his brown eyes slightly glazed over with moisture.

Sasuke gave a small nod of his head, barely perceptible.

"She was fine just a minute ago," Suigetsu pointed out.

Sasuke frowned. This was going to slow him down by a lot. He couldn't risk letting her die, however. He still needed her. _For my revenge, and that's all_, he told himself.

"Did she give any indication that she wasn't feeling alright?" Juugo asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Before she passed out she said, 'ma ba.' I don't know what she was trying to say."

Sakura whimpered as her face contorted in pain. Her teeth were chattering violently.

Her eyes slowly opened. Sasuke's eyes grew round as he looked into her own. They weren't green. They weren't even one solid color. But they looked like a dark, deep purple, almost black they were so dark. It was a color he recognized.

"What the-" Suigetsu exclaimed.

Sasuke knew that color. His heart sped up. It was the color he saw when he was possessed by the curse seal. But how?

"Orochimaru…" Sasuke whispered. _No_, he thought. _It's not possible. I killed him. He's dead…there's no way he could survive…No way._

Suddenly Sakura lurched forward and clutched the front of Sasuke's cloak with an astounding strength, considering her current state. Her nearly-black eyes narrowed and, with a deeper voice than Sasuke remembered her using, said, "Sasuke Uchiha…DIE!"

She rammed a fist into his stomach. Using her chakra enhanced strength, her punch sent him careening into a nearby tree. Something snapped as his body connected.

Before anyone could say anything, Sasuke disappeared. He reappeared behind Sakura and held a kunai to her throat.

"Sakura…what the hell is going on?" he demanded, clenching his jaw in pain.

Sakura smirked. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"You know what I mean, to spit it out if you like your blood _in _your body."

The smirk disappeared. "I'm not sure. But I feel…power. Is this how you felt? Now I know why you went to him…this feels so good…"

"Sakura, Orochimaru is dead. You saw me kill him."

"Oh, I know that. I don't want him. He's old news…"

Sasuke frowned. His red eyes flashed to Karin, who was looking upon the scene with as much confusion as he.

"You! What the hell did you do to her?"

"M-me?" Karin sputtered. "What d-do you m-mean?"

"You must've done something to her! You worked for Orochimaru…tell me now and I won't kill you." Sasuke's voice was cold, and sent chills down Karin's spine.

"S-Sasuke, I swear to you, I didn't do anything! Sure I wouldn't care if she died, but that doesn't make me a murderer! I-"

"Oh, stop you're groveling. It's annoying. As much as I like to see you scared, I'll let you off the hook. It wasn't her."

Sasuke released Sakura and jumped back, clutching his cracked ribs. He narrowed his eyes. "Then who-"

"I honestly don't know. The last thing I remember was talking to Naruto…" For a moment, her eyes returned to normal, and her shivering returned. She clutched her head as if fighting for control.

"Sasuke…" she said through clenched teeth. Her voice sounded as if it were in pain, but there was nothing Sasuke could do but stare helplessly.

And then she did stop. When she looked at him again, her eyes were blackish-purple again, with a malicious glint in them that Sasuke had never thought to see in her eyes.

"Well, it really doesn't matter now, does it Sasuke? What matters is that I'm finally stronger. I have power…I can feel it course through my veins…funny, I don't remember the pain. I'm not sure if it hurt. Even if it felt like a thousand kunais piercing my skin I wouldn't take it back…I feel invincible…"

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu, who was staring wide-eyed, his mouth open in shock. Juugo was frowning, now closer to him.

"Sakura…you leave me no choice." The tomoe's in his Sharingan were swirling, and a breeze ruffled the leaves. Sakura knew she was under a genjutsu, but before she could do anything, her vision went black.

Sasuke caught her as she fell against him, and gently set her on the ground. She was starting to sweat and Sasuke could feel her temperature raising again. He swore. _What the hell is wrong with her? That's not the Sakura I remember. Then again, she never was._

He motioned for Juugo to come to him.

"Juugo, is this Orochimaru's curse? I don't see the actual seal, but-"

"No, it's not my blood running through her veins."

"Then what is it?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"I don't know."

Karin approached his cautiously. "Sasuke, you have to believe me, I didn't-"

"I know. And I'm sorry for threatening you. Karin, I want you to look for any sort of mark on her body. We'll give you a few moments of privacy."

Karin nodded mutely, not daring to speak out while under Sasuke's good graces again.

Sasuke, Juugo, and Suigetsu, who tried nonchalantly to look back while Karin removed Sakura's clothes only to have Sasuke cuff him, all went behind a tree a couple of yards away. After a few minutes, Karin gave the signal that she was done.

"Well?" Sasuke asked without preamble.

Karin frowned and pushed up her glasses. "She has on hell of a scar on her stomach and lower back, but nothing out of the ordinary that I saw."

Sasuke swore. "There's got be something wrong. Is there any kind of mark at all? Even a miniscule one?"

Karin thought for a moment. "Well, there's this one." She sat Sakura up so her head was resting on her shoulder and pulled up the back of Sakura's shirt. On her upper back was a tiny little red dot, smaller than a bug bite, but big enough to see if you were looking for it.

"I don't know what it's from, but the skin around it is a bit red. It almost looks like-"

"Poison," Sasuke finished. Karin nodded. "Wait a minute, that's what Sakura was trying to say. 'Ma ba' is really 'my back.' _Damn, I wished I would've figured it out sooner. It would've spared me some cracked ribs._

Suigetsu whistled through his teeth. "What kind?"

"I don't know. We need a medic, damnit!" Sasuke searched his mind for any possible candidates. Only one came to mind: Tsunade.

_No way in hell am I going back there now. Especially with an injured Sakura…I'll have to try another place._ _Crap, I can't think of anyone else!_ While Sasuke was brooding in his thoughts, Karin was thinking hard.

"Sasuke, I think I know someone who can help her."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in response.

"I worked with him at the base. He isn't great by any means, but he's more than mediocre and he doesn't live that far from here."

Sasuke nodded. "Lead the way."

Karin mentally smirked. _That's right, Sasuke! Acknowledge my superior knowledge skills! That pink-haired freak doesn't know anything! I'll show her…if she lives…damnit, maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut! Then I wouldn't have to fight for Sasuke…but oh well. He's left her twice now. He's never ditched me, so take that, Meddie! Oh damn you to hell, Suigetsu! Now you've got me calling her nicknames…Ack! When I get my hands on you-_

Karin's thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke clearing his throat. "Are you going to glare at Suigetsu all day or are you going to go?"

A blush tinted Karin's cheeks. "Oh, right. Of course. I was just-"

"I don't care. Just go already."

"Right." Karin hopped into a tree, and the others followed behind.

Because of his cracked ribs, Sasuke was forced to concede Sakura over to Juugo, who carried her gently on his back. Suigetsu offered to, grinning and licking his lips, but Sasuke merely silenced him with a flash of Sharingan.

* * *

_Two days later_.

"What?!" Naruto exploded.

Tsunade had her head clasped in her hands, looking older than Naruto had ever seen her before.

"Jiraiya's been captured."

"But how-"

"He went to Hidden Village of Rain. He was tracking the Akatsuki leader, but he never came back."

Tsunade's eyes filled with tears, but she refused to cry. "Yesterday, Gamabunta popped up, bloody and weary. He said that Jiraiya had dismissed him just before he could be killed."

"But how? When? Why?" Naruto wasn't sure what to say.

"According to Gamabunta, Jiraiya was fighting two of the Akatsuki: the male was called Pein and the female was named Konan. Jiraiya appeared to have previously known them, but whatever affiliation he had with them was broken. Their fight lasted a whole day and half, and Jiraiya finally succumbed. Before he did he sent Gamabunta back here to tell me of this, and to tell me not to come to his aid. But I-"

Tsunade choked on her words, a tear falling from her amber eye. Naruto swallowed, trying his best to keep his emotions inside for Tsunade's sake.

"What do you want me to do, Tsunade?"

* * *

**Well, a lot happened in this chapter. The plot got rolling, and come new characters were introduced. If you're updated with the manga then you already know who they are! If not, well, that sucks for you! (Okay, kidding, kidding!) But my story will contain lots of spoilers...so don't be mad if it sounds like the manga! (I'm trying to keep it as close as possible while still keeping my plotline...okay?)**

**Yeah, I know this chapter would be better if it were updated sooner...sorry? Work, school, essays, Homecoming, the usual. Don't judge me:) **

**So if Sasuke seemed OOC in this chapter, he's got to be worried about her sometimes, you know. I can't write a romance about Sasuke without him being OOC, but I'll still try to make it as realistic as possible, kay?**

**--belle2990--**

**PS. I was thinking about changing my penname to "Belle2990" to be grammatically correct, but it just looks weird. So I didn't. And I just thought I'd share that random piece of information.**

**PPS. I'm going now. Hopefully to write the next chapter. Maybe. I'll try. If I'm lucky!**


	10. How the Heart Suffers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Ten: How the Heart Suffers**

"Are we there yet?" Suigetsu complained.

"Shut up! We're five minutes closer than the last time you asked you idiot!" Karin yelled back, severely annoyed at the man.

"Both of you shut up!" Sasuke growled, tired of their bickering. Karin 'hmphed' and stuck her nose up in the air. Suigetsu rolled his eyes, but refrained from commenting.

It was quiet for a few minutes, but the sound of Sakura's groan brought Sasuke's attention to the unconscious girl behind him. _Damn…hurry up, Karin!_

A few minutes later Karin called out, "We're here!"

Sasuke wasn't impressed. It was tiny. It was made of logs. It couldn't even be properly called 'wood.' There was a little smoke coming from a leaning chimney. Sasuke looked at Karin, an eyebrow raised.

"What? I know it looks like crap, but he's the best medic I've ever known."

"Then why the hell does he live in a dump?" Suigetsu asked.

Karin turned around and glared at him. "Listen Shark Boy, not everyone prefers to live in comfort. He likes his privacy, kay?"

"Yeah…right." Suigetsu coughed, surreptitiously sneaking in the word, 'crazy' in the cough.

"Ooh, good one Freak," Karin said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I thought it was funny," Suigetsu snickered.

"Well-"

Karin's retort was interrupted by the creak of a door opening. All eyes turned to the figure in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on?"

Karin rubbed the back of her head nervously, something Sasuke had never seen her do in all his years of being with her.

"Hi, Ryu."

"Karin?"

"Yeah…guess it's been awhile."

"Awhile? I haven't seen you in over ten years!"

"Has it really been that long?"

"Enough of this useless prattle," Sasuke interrupted. "Are you a medic?"

The man turned to Sasuke. "I might be. Depends on who's asking.

Karin latched onto Sasuke's arm. "This is Sasuke _Uchiha_, Ryu. He's-"

Sasuke tugged his arm out of her grip. "Good. Then you can heal my companion."

"Excuse me?"

"What he really means is-" Karin's excuse was interrupted by Sasuke once again.

"You heard me. She's been poisoned and she'll die if you don't heal her." That was as close as Sasuke would get to begging.

"Hmph. Follow me."

Sasuke motioned for Juugo to follow him, since Juugo was still carrying the unconscious Sakura.

Suigetsu lingered behind to ask Karin a question.

"So how do you know that guy?"

"Well…he's sort of my brother."

* * *

Naruto refused to believe it. Jiraiya couldn't be dead. He was…Jiraiya. The old fart always had something up his sleeve. No, it wasn't true. Somehow he convinced himself that the perverted old man was still alive, thinking about his next Icha Icha Paradise novel he was going to write.

Naruto steeled himself to forget the pain. He needed to focus on the Godaime right now.

"Tsunade," he said harshly. At the tone of his voice, she slowly lifted her head.

She was a mess. She looked older…not in her body, thanks to her jutsu. It was her eyes. They were full of such a deep, dark pain that Naruto instantly felt connected to her in their shared past of pain.

Naruto forced himself to bury his grief and sympathy and focus on what was needed to be done.

"Tsunade, you look like hell." Tsunade hiccupped in response.

"Get your ass up out of that chair and do something about it! Don't just sit around and mope! That's not going to accomplish anything!"

Tsunade glared at Naruto. "And you think there's anything I could do about it?"

"Damn right there is!"

"Right, because that worked so well for you and Sakura to get back the Uchiha boy."

Naruto winced, but didn't respond. After all, what could he say? He'd been trying to get Sasuke to come back for almost a decade.

Naruto sighed and turned to leave.

"Fine. Wallow in your grief. I'm going to get my friend back."

"Naruto, wait!" Tsunade stood up. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. It's the sake talking."

Naruto gave the ghost of a smile. "I know, Granny Tsunade. Don't worry about it. Why don't you just take the day off and go home and get some rest?"

"Naruto, I'm the freakin' Hokage. This _is_ my home. I can't just take a day off-"

"Well, I'm the next Rokudaime, so consider it an order. Go home and sleep. Take some time for yourself."

"Naruto, you know very well that there's a war brewing between us and the rest of Akatsuki. True, you and the Konoha Twelve managed to kill some of them, but there are still more out there."

Naruto's hand paused on the door handle. "Tsunade…is this my mission?"

"Naruto, consider this. You cannot become Hokage until all of Akatsuki is eliminated."

Naruto smirked. "I always did love a challenge."

"Hai…"

"So who's coming with me?"

Tsunade frowned. "I don't know. Right now it all depends on who's available." Tsunade looked out her window with a faraway look in her eye. "If only Sakura were here…"

Naruto's blue eyes widened. "Oh crap! Tsunade, I forgot all about it!"

"All about what?" she asked sharply.

"Well, you see I was going to tell you about my mission and Sakura but then you blew my mind with what happened to Jiraiya and I completely forgot!"

"Well?" Tsunade asked expectantly.

"I ran into Sakura. She was traveling with Sasuke, and other people I don't know."

Tsunade clutched her hand over her heart. "Thank goodness she's alive."

Naruto grinned. "Nothing can stop Sakura when she's on a mission, Tsunade. You should know that."

"Yeah, I should. I just can't help but worry…"

"I know."

After a few moments of comfortably silence in which each were lost in their own thoughts, Tsunade spoke.

"So where is she?"

"Well…she sort of didn't come back with me."

"And why the hell not?!"

"She's determined to get Sasuke back, and the only way she can do that is if she stays near him. We agreed to meet at the Valley of End in ten days…now we're down to six days."

Tsunade frowned. "I don't like it."

"I know. But right now that's all we've got to go on. I'll go after Akatsuki…after I meet with Sakura."

"Naruto, _I'm_ the Hokage here. I'll give the orders."

"Well hurry up already…" Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked sharply.

"Nothing!" Naruto stood at attention smartly.

"Hmph. Fine, Naruto. Your mission is to meet with Sakura at the Valley of End. You will then take her with you--no way in hell is staying with that Uchiha traitor--and you'll go and rescue Jiraiya, therefore defeating the last remaining Akatsuki member."

Before Naruto could say anything, Tsunade glared at him. "No, you won't be going alone. I'm sending Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Yamato and Sai. They should all be available. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why so many? I'm sure all's we would need is a few-"

"Naruto, this is just about beyond an S-rank mission. Don't worry. We still have plenty of Jounin and ANBU here to protect the village. Now, it's your duty to go and group these people. Conveniently they're all here and not out on missions."

"Hai!"

After Naruto had left Tsunade whispered, "Good luck," before drowning herself in another sake bottle and thinking, _to hell with not getting drunk anymore._


	11. How the Heart Beckons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: This is the second part of the previous chapter. I thought about just replacing last chapter, but I wasn't sure if people would know what I did. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Chapter Eleven: How the Heart Beckons**

Suigetsu gaped. Of all the years knowing her and how much she liked talking about herself, she never once mentioned that she had a brother.

"When the hell did you get a brother?" Suigetsu asked stupidly.

"What the hell kind of question is that, dip-"

"Karin. Suigetsu."

Karin and Suigetsu looked towards the doorway, where Sasuke was standing. Karin immediately pounced over to him.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Suigetsu growled.

"Shut up. He's trying to concentrate. If something happens to Sakura, you'll get _double _what she got."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes at Sasuke's back, but kept silent. He slung his massive sword over his shoulder and announced that he would just go train then.

Karin 'hmphed' and crossed her arms over chest, but said nothing. She tapped her foot for awhile on the ground impatiently and then decided to meditate and try to relax. After all, she didn't want to get frown wrinkles on her face. _Sasuke wouldn't like that_, she thought.

* * *

Sasuke closed the wooden door behind him. The medic was leaning over a very pale Sakura, who was lying on a little cot on the side of the small one-room cabin. It was clean and tidy, but small. It was perfect if you were living by yourself, which this medic was no doubt doing.

He watched him intently to make sure he did everything right. It was merely out of professional rivalry, not concern that he not harm Sakura or do anything inappropriate. Or so Sasuke told himself.

He kept a relaxed stance behind the man, but his hand was ready to grab his Kusanagi at any moment.

After a few minutes in which Sakura looked no different, Sasuke became angry.

"Well, isn't something supposed to happen?" he asked dumbly, cursing his own inadequacy at anything medical.

The dark-haired man didn't even turn around.

"I'm still trying to figure out what was injected into her body. It could take awhile. Why don't you go and train or something? I'm sure my sister would like some company."

Sasuke frowned. "Sister?" he echoed.

"Yes, Karin. I thought it safe to presume that she was your teammate as she brought you here and I haven't seen her in over seven years."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He was curious why, but he wasn't one to pry or act interested so he remained silent. He really didn't want to hear their life story, either.

After a few more minutes of nothing spectacular happening again, Sasuke became bored. His eyes wandered over the small cabin so much that he would sure he could paint a picture from memory. He quickly dismissed the notion, as it reminded him of that smiley painter, Sai. Sakura talked about him enough for the both of them. Sasuke quickly stamped the feeling that rose in him. He didn't even feel the need to identify what emotion it was.

"I'll be back. I expect her to better," Sasuke said curtly.

The man said nothing, but sighed. He gently picked Sakura up and turned her over on her stomach so he could examine the entry wound for the poison.

He frowned. All her saw was a tiny red dot, no bigger than a bug bite. If it was poison there would be some type of swelling or rash or puss, anything to indicate the skin being irritated.

"Hmm….that's interesting. I don't think it was poison…hmm…" While he was mumbling to himself he failed to notice that his patient was slowly starting to wake up.

* * *

Sakura came to consciousness slowly. Years of being a shinobi told her not to make it noticeable that she was awake. She didn't open her eyes until she had sensed her surroundings.

From lack of fresh air she knew that she was in some type of small room. She was lying face down on small cot, and someone was touching her back.

Sakura didn't know whose touch it was, as she knew it wasn't Sasuke's._Kami help me that I can't _forget_ his touch…_she thought.

She kept her breathing even and told herself not to panic. She was just in an unknown place with a complete stranger touching her. _Oh, hell no!_

When she felt the loss of the stranger's hands, she instantly leapt up and reached for a kunai to defend herself with, only to find that her pouch had been removed.

She silently cursed her luck. Then in the next instant she was at a loss for words. Staring at her, with his arms up in surrender, was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. And that was saying something, with all of the male shinobi she worked with.

He had dark brown hair that wasn't long, but rather cropped close to his head. Some bangs fell into his eyes, eyes that were bluer than any sky she'd ever seen. When he stood up he towered over her, a frown on his perfect face.

Sakura wasn't one to be intimidated, so she merely swallowed the lump in her dry throat.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, wincing at her scratchy voice.

"My name is Ryu. You were brought to me so I could heal you. The grouchy one told me that you'd been poisoned, so I was just looking at you're entry wound to see what kind of poison."

Sakura frowned. _Poisoned? _She straightened and relaxed her stance.

"Very well. I thank you for your help. However, it is no longer needed. If there is something wrong with me I assure you I can deal with it. Thank you." She bowed quickly and walked out the door.

"Such strange people my sister brought here…" Ryu murmured, and went about fixing what was disturbed in his cabin.

* * *

When Sakura emerged she saw Karin sitting on the ground. It appeared as if she was meditating. Sakura had no wish to talk to her, so she left her alone. She looked around. There was nothing but forest around her.

"If you're looking for Sasuke, he went off somewhere, most likely to train."

"I can obviously see that. And I don't need you to tell me that, _I_would know," Sakura snapped.

"Hmph!" Karin's eyes didn't open behind her glasses.

Sakura looked back at the older woman and sighed. "Look," she said, striding towards Karin, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I think if we're going to be traveling together that we should learn how to get along."

"Yeah, whatever."

Sakura gritted her teeth. _Fine. I won't ever lay my pride on the line again. If she doesn't want to try to make things livable between us, than I won't bother either._

"Fine." Sakura refused to lower herself as to ask the red-haired kunoichi where the hell she was, and just who the hell was touching her when she regained consciousness.

Instead she walked off in a random direction. She noticed that she was extremely low on chakra, but knew that she had enough to defend herself until help came, should the need arise.

Soon she came to a small clearing where she promptly sat down and just thought about everything running through her head, the most prominent being Sasuke.

Even after all the years of knowing him, he was still an enigma to her. He seemed like the same Sasuke she used to know. But did she ever_really_ know him in the first place? She'd like to think she did, but somehow she didn't think so. After all, he still managed to surprise her.

She sighed as she flopped down on the ground, an arm covering her eyes. "Why does life have to be so complicated all the time? Why can't people just say what they mean or how they feel?"

"Now where would be the fun in that?"

Sakura didn't even bother to move. She would know that voice anywhere.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave what his variation of a snort would be. "There was a time when you would have squealed to get the chance to talk with me."

"Too bad times change."

"Hn."

She felt him sit down beside her and she couldn't resist a peek at him. He had one knee up with an arm resting on it. He was looking down, absently picking at the grass with his other hand.

Sakura sighed. "What happened, Sasuke? The last thing that's clear to me is-"

"I don't know either. You were sick, so I found you a doctor."

Sakura sat up beside him and put a hand gently on his shoulder. "Thank you, Sasuke. You didn't have to-"

Sasuke shrugged her hand off. "Whatever. If the only medic dies then what the hell were we supposed to do?"

Sakura winced. "Sasuke, do you even know who that guy was?"

Sasuke turned around to look at her. "No. Apparently it's Karin's brother. He was the nearest medic, and obviously he helped because you're awake."

"Karin has a brother?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Obviously."

"So you just took the word of that-"

"Despite your pathetic bickering over me, I trust her judgment."

"As opposed to what? My judgment?"

"You weren't awake to tell me what to do. In fact, the only time you were conscious you tried to kill me."

"What!?"

"Right after we left Naruto. As soon as we appeared, you just passed out. After awhile you became conscious, but you weren't yourself. Your eyes were a dark purple, almost black. You attacked me for no reason. You said something being after 'him' and how you liked the feeling of invincibility whatever was affecting you gave you. It was almost as if you were under Orochimaru's curse seal."

Sakura frowned. "But I don't detect anything foreign in my blood stream."

Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, I'm sorry if I hurt you or anyone else. I honestly have no memory of that. How could I be under Orochimaru's curse seal? He died five years ago. You killed him and I killed Kabuto."

Sasuke frowned. "Kabuto…"

"What about him?"

"Well, what if you didn't kill him?"

"Sasuke, his body was beyond recognizable when I was through with him. No one could have survived that. His entire system was _shut down_. He was _dead_."

Sasuke looked pensive. "Kabuto always had an ace in the hole. Maybe he survived after all."

Sakura rubbed her forehead. "I really don't want to think right now, Sasuke. Can't we just enjoy each other's company without trying to figure something out?"

"Hn."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that it's impossible for you to hold a_civilized_ conversation with someone that doesn't involve death or revenge somehow."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Well, whatever was in my system must have been flushed out by that doctor. What was his name? Ryu? He said it was some type of poison." Sakura looked up at the sky, which was turning red and pink with the sunset. "He was quite handsome, though, if you ask me."

"I didn't."

"Hm?"

"I didn't ask you."

"Oh. Well, there was just something…_off _about him. I don't know what it is. Maybe I'm still weirded out that I woke up and he was _touching_ me."

At the word 'touching' Sasuke tensed. "What do you mean?"

"Well his hands were on me-"

"What?"

Sakura gave him a pointed look. "He's a doctor, Sasuke. It happens."

"Did he…hurt you?"

Sakura gave the ghost of a smile. "Sasuke? Why isn't okay for other people to hurt me, but you can cause me all the pain you want?"

"Hn." Sasuke stood up.

"Why don't you answer me instead of running away?"

Sasuke said nothing, but didn't make a move to walk away.

"I must be a glutton for pain."

"Why is that?"

"Because no matter what you do, I can never hate you. I can be angry enough at you to want to pummel you to a pulp, but I never could stomach the thought of _hating_ you. Not when I still lo-"

"That's enough, Sakura."

"See? There you go again. Whenever I get too close, you push me away. Remember what happened after we defeated Kabuto and Orochimaru? You tried to push me away by saying that you would never love me. Before I knew it we were kissing, most passionately-"

"A momentary lapse of judgment on my part. It won't happen again."

Sakura stood up. "What makes you so sure?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as if to rid himself of the sight of her. "Sakura-" Before he could finish what he was about to say, Sakura's lips cut him off.

Sasuke's eyes widened as his mind registered the thought that Sakura was_kissing_ him. Not that he'd never been kissed before. Hell, Sakura was his first _real_ kiss. This time it was different. It was _wet_.

He pulled back and saw that there were tears falling down her cheeks, the first time he'd seen her cry since reuniting with her.

"Sakura-"

"Please don't. Just let me have this. Please. One kiss. And then I'll never bother you again."

Sasuke said nothing, but stooped to claim her lips with his own. The passion was slow to build, but once it did he was kissing her with everything he had. He poured all of the things he could not say to her in that one kiss.

For some reason Sasuke was desperate. He felt like they were on borrowed time for some reason. He felt Sakura's hands grasp his neck in what he thought was passion. Through his haze, Sasuke felt Sakura pumping chakra into his neck. All thoughts left him when he found his consciousness slipping away.

His last sight was Sakura with silver tears running down her pale face, biting her kiss-swollen lips to stifle the sobs wracking her body.

"I'm sorry."

"Sakura…"

Before he sunk into oblivion he heard her whisper, "Thank you, Sasuke."

His last thought was, _Damn, I hate those words_, before unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

Sakura couldn't contain her emotions anymore. She was full out bawling over Sasuke's body. She felt like a monster to trick him like that, and then just knock him unconscious. But it was necessary, to keep a promise.

_How ironic_, she thought. _In order to keep a promise I must break a promise. I'm sorry, Sasuke. Naruto needs me and I can't play the helpless kunoichi right now. I've got to help my friend, _my_brother. I love you…but this is goodbye._

Before she lost her nerve, Sakura fled into the night to go to her meeting spot with Naruto. She left all of her heart with someone who didn't even know what a heart is. _Such is the life of a kunoichi._

* * *

**Well, here is a much longer chapter, as promised. Think of it as an early Christmas present. (If you don't celebrate Christmas or don't even know what it is, then consider it a random gift). I probably won't be able to update until after Christmas, but who knows? 'Tis the season of miracles.**

**Please let me know what you think! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. **

**--belle2990--**


	12. How the Heart Rages

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Twelve: How the Heart Rages**

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes. His whole body hurt like hell, and his ragged breathing made it even worse._

_The sand tightened around Sakura's small body, and she gasped in pain. She was already unconscious by then. _

_Sasuke turned to her, a determined gaze in his black eyes. "Naruto, listen to me. You have to save Sakura, if it's the last thing you do."_

_Naruto turned to him, confusion written on his face._

_Sasuke continued. "Once you've got her, I want you to take her and flee as fast as you can. It's all up to you."_

"_Sasuke…you…"_

_Sasuke struggled to stand up as he took several shallow breaths. "I can…hold him here…a little longer…" He finally stood, and he summoned his strength to take a stance. "If it ends here, it just means this is as far as I was meant to go. I lost everything once. I don't ever want to have to see that again." Sasuke's fists were clenched at his sides and his tone became more passionate. "My trusted comrades falling…right in front of me."_

_Naruto looked surprised. "You're…comrades? Sasuke…"_

_Naruto seemed lost in thought before standing up. "I get it now. Of course. He's no different than I am…going through life with the exact same sadness and loneliness that I had to carry. He fought only for himself, never relying on anyone. And because of that, I thought that he possessed strength. I really did."_

"_Naruto…"_

"_I don't know. I guess I should've known better. That's not what real strength is. If you never fight for anyone but yourself, you'll never be strong, no matter what you do."_

_Naruto put his hands together and blue chakra began swirling around him. _

_Sasuke put his hand over his eyes to shield them from the bright light. _He's releasing a massive amount of chakra! How is he doing it? _Sasuke thought._

_Sasuke saw Naruto look at Sakura, who whimpered in pain. "No matter what happens, I swear I'm going to protect you!"_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He quickly took in his surroundings, and then tried to remember why the hell he was lying on the wet ground.

A flash of Sakura's pale face in the darkness went through his mind. He remembered now. They had been talking, and then had shared a passionate kiss. What happened after that he didn't know.

He closed his eyes in thought. The last thing he remembered was…_Sasuke…thank you._ Sasuke clenched his jaw in anger. _How dare she do that to me! _He ignored the voice that said,_You did it to her!_

He angrily got up off the ground and brushed himself off with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Sasuke! Where have you been? I've been looking for you for forever!"

After a steely glance in her direction, Karin stopped whining and sobered up.

"We've got information on Akatsuki."

"What is it?"

Karin grinned. "We know where they are."

"Good. Collect Juugo and Suigetsu. We're leaving in five minutes."

Karin nodded and disappeared.

Sasuke sighed. _Sakura…you gave me your word. How could you do this to me? Damnit, I need you! You were my ace in the hole…_

His thoughts strayed to his dream that he had. _Why would I dream of that? It was so long ago…and so insignificant…_he felt a slight stirring in his chest. He remembered how he had felt that day, like his friends were the most important thing in the world. He would've done anything to keep them from harm. And then he had turned around and betrayed them, tried to kill them, and betray them yet again.

Sasuke had no explanation of how he felt about that. His twelve-year-old self would call himself a scum bag for doing that. He sighed and folded his arms across his chest. _They just don't understand. They don't know what I've been know…what it's like having absolutely no one left in the world. Naruto was alone as a kid, but he's got Hinata now. He's probably forgotten the meaning of the word 'alone.' And me…I've still got no one. _

For once, he didn't ignore the voice in the back of his head that said,_you could've had Sakura._

_Yeah, I could have. But then where would I be? Somewhere in Konoha now, paying for my betrayal by doing some community service, probation, maybe even a death sentence. I would be no stronger, my life's goal wouldn't have been fulfilled, and I would be under the command of a crazy lady. But I would have Sakura. _

To be completely honest with himself, he still would choose his freedom over Sakura. He couldn't help it. He didn't like to be told what to do, to be bogged down with rules and restrictions. He liked holding nothing back in a fight. He liked it when he could prove his worth by beating his opponent. He liked the feeling of power that came with it.

It wasn't Orochimaru's curse seal that made him crave power. It was his Uchiha blood. It was sort of like a bloodlust within him. He wanted, no _needed_, to be the strongest he could be. He knew he couldn't have done that if he had stayed in Konoha.

He didn't regret his choice. He was glad that he had deflected away from Konoha. He bore no grudge against it, for it had been his home for twelve years. He couldn't say that he missed it, though. The only he missed were his…friends.

The path of the avenger is a lonely one. After finally getting used to having companions again, they were gone. Whatever affection he held towards them disappeared to. He would find himself wondering about them from time to time, if only to satisfy his curiosity. But he had gotten over them.

And then they had to get to him again. They had to make him care again. He hated that feeling. It made him feel vulnerable…weak. That's how Itachi made him feel. That's why he never wanted to get close to anyone. But damn them…they'd broken through the carefully erected barriers around his feelings and made him…feel again.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He didn't understand the conflicting emotions running through him. He knew he was angry, he recognized that emotion right away. There was also…hurt. A sense of betrayal.

It disgusted Sasuke. He was an Uchiha, damnit! Uchihas didn't get hurt…at least emotionally.

The sound of a thousand chirping birds ramming into an innocent tree rent the quiet forest as Sasuke took out his anger the only way he knew how.

"Damnit!" He just kept cursing and demolishing tree after tree. _Sakura…how could you._ _You promised…I knew it. This is why I wouldn't let anyone in. I knew that in the end, just like Itachi, they would betray me._

Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu appeared as they witnessed Sasuke pouring out his rage. After he had summoned all the chidoris he could stand without losing too much chakra, Sasuke stood there panting.

Suigetsu, being impatient, spoke. "So Sasuke, what happened to Meddie?"

Karin tried to pretend like she wasn't listening, but Sasuke noted the way her attention was focused on his answer. Juugo, too, was curious.

"She left."

"Why?"

"I don't fucking know. But I'm going to find out."

Karin's mouth opened in disbelief. "You mean you're actually going after her?"

"I'm just going to reclaim what is owed to me."

Juugo frowned. "What do you mean? Did you lend her money?"

"No."

"Than what?"

Sasuke sighed. "She has a debt to pay off. She made a promise and she broke it. Now she must pay."

"What are you going to do to her?" Karin asked excitedly, imagining all of the horrific things Sasuke was capable of.

Sasuke looked back, his breath regained. "We're wasting time. Karin, find her."

"Hai!" Although reluctant, Karin did as Sasuke asked. _Maybe Sasuke will kill the little whore when he finds her,_ she thought gleefully.

* * *

Sakura stood on the edge of the statue of the first Hokage, listening to the sound of the waterfall. The breeze stirred her pink hair as she was deep in thought. 

She bit her lip whenever she thought of Sasuke. She (and neither would Sasuke for that matter) forgive herself for doing what she did to Sasuke. Even though Sasuke had done it to her, that was no excuse for her to do the same.

"Naruto…where are you?"

"Somebody say my name?"

Sakura gasped and whirled around. "Naruto!"

Naruto's tanned face was grinning ear to ear, and his bright blue eyes were shining. His arms were spread wide, and Sakura flung herself into them.

After an entire minute of them squeezing each other, Sakura finally released him.

Naruto smiled gently. "Sakura, we have to get going. Jiraiya…" Naruto shut his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose.

A pit of dread formed in the bottom of her stomach. "What do you mean?"

It took a moment for Naruto to compose himself. "Jiraiya found Akatsuki's lair. He went there by himself…yesterday one of his toad's popped up in Tsunade's study. Jiraiya was fighting the Akatsuki's leader, and he was mortally wounded. He…sent his toad there to inform Tsunade of his…failure."

"Naruto…" She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

After a moment Naruto composed himself again. They looked into the setting sun.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Well, here's another chapter. I have no idea how much longer the story's going to be. I just plan and write as I go…I probably should have a clear idea of where it's going…but spontaneity has always served me just fine.**

** So the end of this chapter shows that Naruto, Sakura, and Naruto's team (and perhaps another person...hint hint) are on their way to the Akatsuki's lair. Sasuke is actually going to track down Sakura and...do what? Duh duh duh! **

** Anywho...so I noticed that I'm too lazy to go back and proofread my chapters and make sure they make sense...so if you see any mistakes or just don't understand something just ask. I do respond to reviews if they ask questions in them...OR if someone would want to...what's the term..."beta" I think...that would be cool too. You would get to read the chapters before they come out...and I would think of something else I could do for you...I don't suppose my eternal gratification would be enough, would it?**

** Well, I'm done rambling...for now!**

**-belle2990 **


	13. How the Heart Wounds

**Chapter Thirteen: How the Heart Wounds**

"Who's all here, Naruto?" Sakura asked from behind him while they leaped through the trees.

Naruto looked back briefly and grinned. "Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Yamato, and Sai."

Sakura tried to picture what Hinata, Shino, Yamato, and Sai all looked like after not seeing them for such a long time. She only got to see Kiba briefly during their last meeting before she was poisoned. She couldn't imagine Yamato and Sai looking any different than the last time she saw them, though.

After a few minutes of traveling in silence, Naruto put a hand to his throat and said something. Sakura couldn't make it out with the wind in her ears.

"We're almost there!" Naruto shouted back at her. Sakura nodded, although Naruto didn't see, but she didn't feel like responding orally.

Soon after Naruto stopped and jumped to the ground. He talked into his transmitter again.

"We're here."

Sakura shivered as the wind picked up again, ruffling her short hair and stirring the leaves.

A few seconds later, seven blurs jumped from the trees, forming a line around Naruto. Once the wind died down, Sakura looked at them all. Seven faces, most of them grim, were looking at her.

She got a good look at Kiba since she didn't the last time she had seen him. Kiba was sitting on Akamaru, who had grown considerably in the last five years.. Sakura could only see Kiba's side profile, but she saw him looking at her, with a lopsided grin on his face. The tattoos on his face seemed to have gotten longer, but then again maybe he just grew a lot. He certainly looked more…manly to her. Sakura raised her eyebrows in approval of him and Kiba grinned even more. He in turn saluted her and said, "Nice to see you again."

Akamaru's tongue was lolling out and was panting , but it still looked like he was smiling. He, too, had grown so that Kiba, an almost full-grown man could sit and fit on him.

Shino was wearing the same outfit he was wearing last time Sakura saw him, only bigger to fit his frame now. He hadn't grown much taller, but he was definitely broader. They both acknowledged each other with a slight nod of their heads.

Hinata, perhaps, looked the most changed. Her pale Hyuuga skin became a darker, creamier color with a hint of the sun's golden touch. Her bangs were pulled back in a barrette on top of her head, but some wisps were down to frame her face. Her hair was still long, reaching her lower back, but was restrained by another clip. She was still short, but she had lost all of her baby fat, making her figure slender and petite. But the biggest change were her eyes and her demeanor. She held herself higher, with her posture relaxed, yet ready. Her violet eyes sparkled with determination and confidence, something she had rarely, if ever, seen in Hinata. Sakura assumed it was Naruto's doing. They gave each other a slow nod with a small smile in understanding.

Sai was the tallest of the group, and was still as pale as ever. His outfit hadn't changed, either. Sakura noted that his exposed abdomen did look a lot more…masculine. He was smiling as usual, but she noted that his smile reached his eyes. He had grown a goatee, and she thought the effect was rather dashing.

Yamato had not changed his appearance at all. He didn't even look older, but Sakura could see that his eyes looked older than his body did. He, too, nodded and she returned the gesture.

All of this only took a matter of seconds, and when Sakura was done appraising them all she smiled. "Well, let's get going!"

Sasuke stopped. Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu all landed beside him.

In front of them was a familiar face to Sasuke…or rather, mask. One he thought he'd never see again.

"Ah…Sasuke. Long time no see."

"Tobi."

"Actually, you can call me Uchiha. Madara Uchiha." As he announced his name he took off his mask, and even at a distance Sasuke recognized the Sharingan.

"Kiba! Is he close?"

"I can't really tell. I didn't have anything of Sasuke's to smell, and it's been years since I've been familiar with his scent."

Sakura looked annoyed. "I meant the Akatsuki member you were following."

Kiba frowned. "Oh. Yes, he's close. We'll reach him in a matter of minutes."

"Good. I'm sick of these bastards already."

Kiba looked a little shock at her colorful choice of words, but didn't comment.

Sakura shouted ahead to Hinata. "Hinata! Can you see him?"

"Yes, but there are four other people with him."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Could it be…?

"One of the chakras is familiar to me. I don't recognize the others'."

"Who is it?" Kiba asked.

"I think it's…"

Suddenly Kiba got a whiff. "Sasuke."

Sakura groaned internally. _Great, just what I need. Damnit! Why does he, of all people, have to be here?_

"Is he an enemy?"

"Of course he is!" Kiba shouted. "That bastard betrayed this village! He deserves to rot in hell for what he did to Konoha, and his own teammates!"

"Kiba!" Hinata admonished.

Kiba was about to argue more, but decided against it. He looked back at Sakura. "Well?"

Sakura bit her lip. She knew that he would be livid about her betrayal, but then again who was to talk? "I'm really not sure."

"What do you mean? Is he on our side or not?"

"Well the Akatsuki are definitely his target. They're our enemies. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'" _Or something like that._

"What do we do if he attacks?"

Yamato answered. "Kill him."

Sakura gritted her teeth, but said nothing. _Sasuke…You'd better not do anything stupid. I can't guarantee that I won't disobey orders. And then I will kill you if you make me not kill you. Wow. That made no sense, whatsoever. But I get the picture at least. _

"It's not possible," Sasuke hissed.

"I'm afraid it is, Sasuke."

"Sasuke, who is that?" Karin asked.

Sasuke ignored her.

Suigetsu gripped the handle of his sword. Juugo was in danger of losing himself to this thirst for killing. Karin made a 'hmphing' noise, but got into a defensive stance anyways.

"You can tell your comrades to relax, I mean them no harm. That is, if you come with me."

"Are you threatening me?" Karin challenged.

"That depends. Do you feel threatened?"

Karin snorted unladylike. "No."

Tobi shrugged. "Then take it as you will."

Karin frowned. "Who the hell-"

"Karin, shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Sasuke was furious. Not at Karin, but at this imposter. There was no way that he could be _the_ Madara Uchiha. After all, he had fought the first Hokage in his great-grandfather's time. How dare this person pretend to be an Uchiha. It was the ultimate insult to Sasuke.

"I'll kill you, you fucking liar."

"Now, now Sasuke. What would your dear brother think about your language? After all the things he did for you…"

Sasuke charged at him with lightning speed, but the man easily dodged it.

"No hang on….well well well, it looks like we have visitors."

This made Sasuke even more outraged. Not only had he failed to damage the imposter, but he had also failed to feel the presence of nine different chakras. He was murderous.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me!" Karin complained.

"What now, you stupid cow?" Suigetsu asked.

Karin ignored the insult…for now. "It's that whore again! And she brought reinforcements."

"Meddie?" Suigetsu whistled through his teeth. "This just keeps getting better and better."

Juugo was using all of his power to keep the monster inside of him in check. He gritted his teeth as he clutched his head in both of his hands.

"Um, Sasuke, Juugo's-"

"Well fix it then! I'm a little busy!"

"Geez, what crawled up your butt hole?" Suigetsu muttered. "I'm not going anywhere near Juugo when he's like this."

A low, feral sound emitted from Sasuke's throat, not unlike an animalistic growl. "You're dead."

Tobi spread his arms wide. "Attack me. But before you do, I think you'll want to hear what I have to say."

"I don't listen to fuckers like you."

"Tsk tsk. There's a lady present."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "I don't see one."

Karin narrowed her eyes and rounded on Suigetsu. "Why you bastard! I'll…Sasuke, they're here."

Sasuke ignored Karin, and preceded to attack Tobi.

Sakura dreaded the upcoming reunion. But for some reason she was traveling faster than the others. She didn't know why. After all, Sasuke would likely try to kill her for what she did. And some part of her couldn't blame him…but the majority of her did. He deserved what he got….or did he? She was constantly at war with herself over Sasuke. And she was sick of it.

Her motions became a blur as she spotted figures up ahead. By now they would have caught on to their chakras…even earlier if Karin was using her special abilities.

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, but she sensed enormous chakra levels fluctuating which meant that someone was fighting…and it was a pretty intense battle.

Sasuke and Tobi were circling each other. Sasuke had already used up a significant amount of chakra, and he could use the break to figure his battle sequence.

"Sasuke…don't you want to learn about your brother? Don't you want to know the only other surviving member of the Uchiha clan?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously. "And why should I believe you?"

"Because you have nothing else to believe, and you know it. It won't hurt anything…and I'll tell you why your brother murdered the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke couldn't help it. He was naturally curious, and any mention of his brother's name drove him into a frenzy.

"Then why don't you just tell me now?"

"It's too…open. There are too many…observers."

"There's no way in hell I'd go anywhere with you!" Sasuke spat.

Tobi sighed. "Fine. I can see that I'll have to do this the hard way. Hmm…who is up there that an Uchiha would care about? Hmm…knowing from Itachi all I heard about you…is that you don't seem so fond of your comrades up there…so I'll just pick a random one from amongst them and hope that it'll work. How about…ooh…pink…she'll do."

Sasuke's eyes grew slightly rounded at the word pink, and he turned to stop him but it was too late.

Sakura never knew what hit her. One second she was trying to convince Juugo to control himself, ignoring Karin's insults and Suigetsu's catcalls, and the next she was engulfed in darkness.

Sasuke froze as Tobi reappeared. Next to him, levitated by some invisible force, was Sakura. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sight of her. His anger rushed back once more. Not at Tobi, but at Sakura. _How dare she show up here after what she did to me? _As she whimpered in her unconscious state, Sasuke's anger was directed towards himself. _God Damnit! Why can't I just let her go? She shouldn't mean anything to me._

"You must be thinking, how did I know which one to grab? It was so obvious. She reeks of you."

Sasuke frowned. "Who the hell are you?"

"I've already told you that. Must I repeat myself once again?"

Sasuke had no answer, but was rapidly trying to think of a way to kill him while not harming Sakura.

Tobi smiled a humorless smile. "See? It's futile. Now, come with me. You have very little time left before she never wakes up."

"Who are you to decide whether she lives or dies?" Sasuke demanded.

"Who said anything about dying? I just said she'll never wake up. Her body will continue to function as if she's alive, but she'll remain unconscious until the day she stops breathing. I can, I suppose, kill her _mind_."

Sasuke smirked. "That's impossible. No one can do that." _Not even Itachi_.

Tobi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why don't we test that little theory." Suddenly Sakura was thrown at Sasuke, and he caught her deftly in his arms.

"Wake her up," Tobi challenged.

Sasuke shook her. Sakura didn't respond. After a few more tries, he merely dropped her on the ground.

"This proves nothing. She is a deep sleeper. She'll come 'round."

"Are you going to tell yourself that forever?"

"What the hell do you want, Madara?" Sasuke shouted.

"Well, you believe me now?"

Sasuke's hand pulled at his hair. "I don't know what the hell I believe anymore."

"Are you ready to listen to what I have to say?"

"I'll go with you if you release her."

Tobi nodded. A moment later Sakura began to move and her eyes slowly started to open.

Sasuke stepped forward, closer to Tobi.

Sakura regained consciousness slowly, and when she opened her eyes she saw Sasuke and someone she recognized. She struggled for a name. Tori? Toni? Sobe? _Wait a minute…didn't he die?_

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

And then he was disappearing again. _No! _Her mind became alert and determined. Sakura focused all her energy on reaching Sasuke. She hadn't moved so fast in her entire life.

She managed to grasp Sasuke's shirt as she was plunged into darkness once more.


	14. How the Heart Taints

**Chapter Fourteen: How the Heart Taints**

As soon as Sakura had feeling in her body once again she looked at where she was. She was in a small cabin. She had barely looked around when she heard someone click their tongue.

"Now this just won't do."

She looked in the direction of the voice. It was the man with the mask.

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura demanded. "You were killed five years ago."

Sasuke suddenly felt very stupid. Why didn't he remember that fact? Oh yeah, he ditched them all after the epic battle between his brother and him.

"Was I? I'm one hell of a ghost then."

"How did you survive?"

"Oh, I've got many tricks up my sleeve."

She looked into the one eyehole it had. Then her vision exploded with a burst of pain. She knew in that instant that he had invaded her mind. Her subconscious instantly came to her defense.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura suddenly tensed up. He saw the other man's Sharingan swirling.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

Madara Uchiha didn't answer him. He was engaged in a fierce mental battle against a girl half his size and a quarter his age.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Get out of my head!"

Madara swore violently. "Who the hell are you?"

Sakura didn't answer because she just received the biggest headache she had ever had in her entire life. Blood was dripping from her nose and the veins were popping out of her neck from her intense inner battle. Finally, it became too much and she passed out. Madara shook his head as he swore.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle. I didn't expect her to know so much about the Sharingan." Madara took off the mask that made him Tobi, and shook his long, dark hair. "Well, what should we do with her?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Madara raised an eyebrow. "Kill her?"

"No," Sasuke said, a little too quickly.

"Attached to the firecracker, are we?"

"No. Killing her would not benefit us in any way. It would only turn Konoha's wrath upon us."

"I see. Ever the cold shinobi."

Sasuke said nothing, but stared hard at Sakura. He would never admit out loud, but he had been checking to make sure she was still breathing.

"What sort of genjutsu did you put her under?"

"A very special one," Madara said bitterly. "She sort of pissed me off, following us here and then-"

"Enough with this shit already! Just tell me what you know about Itachi and how the hell you're still alive after all these years!" Sasuke hissed. He didn't like Madara already.

Madara sighed. "Very well. Perhaps you should sit down." Sasuke didn't move.

Madara shrugged. "Suit yourself. Before I begin, I would like to ask you something." When Sasuke neglected to respond, he continued. "Have you used the Amaterasu that Itachi implanted within you yet?"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, but instead of the tomoe they took on a different form, resembling a boomerang with three ends.

Madara shook his head. "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…Even in death he never ceases to amaze me. Even planning for a situation like this."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What…what are you saying?"

"He equipped you with his own jutsu in a last effort to kill me…or perhaps he meant to keep me away from you."

"What are you trying to say? Why would Itachi want to kill you? You were both in Akatsuki together and-"

"You still don't know? It was to protect you."

"Pr-protect me!? Is that supposed to be funny?" Sasuke snarled.

"You knew so much about your brother, Sasuke, yet you knew nothing at all."

"You keep fucking with me, and I _will _kill you!"

"I see talking with you is going to be difficult. I guess I understand. Some weirdo shows up and takes you to a secret place and starts saying all these shocking things…But I assure you, I speak the truth."

At Sasuke's narrowed look, Madara sighed. "Didn't you ever wonder how Itachi, at thirteen, managed to kill the entire Uchiha clan, excluding yourself?"

Sasuke said nothing, for that was something that had been plaguing him for years.

"Because he had _help_. There was one other person with him that night."

Sasuke was engrossed now. _Of course there had to be another person! No one could have done it alone!_

"It was me. Madara Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widened, but Madara continued before he could be interrupted.

"I know everything there is to know about Itachi Uchiha. Of course, he died without realizing just how much…"

Sasuke clenched his fists. "Stop it! I've had enough of this nonsense! I'm leaving."

"So you're abandoning your…friend? In case you haven't noticed, she's under my genjutsu. One that only I can break. Take her if you will….if you want her to remain like that until she dies."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm threatening her."

"And you think that would stop me from leaving? I already told you…I broke my bond with her long ago. She means absolutely nothing to me."

"Well if she can't make you stay then perhaps my story will. I can tell you why Itachi killed your family…and who ordered him to do it."

At this Sasuke turned.

"Very good, Sasuke. You _have_ to question me. It's your duty…your_ mission_."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Get to the point."

"So do you get it, then? Why Itachi implanted Amaterasu in your eyes? It was because he wanted to make sure you and I would never meet. You'll understand everything once you hear what I have to say. The only people who knew the truth about Itachi were Danzo, the Third Hokage, and two of the Elders: Homura and Hokaru. With the Third dead, however, the only ones that know are those three old people…and there's absolutely no way they will ever speak that abominable truth. The truth about Itachi will disappear into the darkness of eternity…just the way he wanted it. But I know the truth about him, too…and he died without realizing it. But he was cautious…he gave you Amaterasu so you would have a way to seal my mouth permanently…he must have known I'd show you my Sharingan to get you to talk to me."

"Enough rambling and get on to this so-called 'truth.'"

"Remember Itachi. Remember your kind, older brother."

"That man was anything but kind. Ignoring the fact that he slaughtered our entire family, he tried to kill me and my friends…and not in a nice, painless way, either."

"Ah…I see. So that's how this girl knows how to fight our Sharingan so well…Itachi must have realized that I might use her to get to you…Just how important is she really to you, Sasuke?"

"She has nothing to do with this!"

"True, true."

"Itachi is the enemy…"

"It's true that he killed the entire Uchiha clan, and that he left Konoha."

"Then…"

"And he did it all on orders from Konoha. That's the gateway to the truth about Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke looked confused. "On…orders?"

Madara nodded his head. "That's right. He killed his sense of self in order to complete his mission. But in order to talk about Itachi I have to go back to when Konoha was first founded. Itachi was a sacrifice. A sacrifice that had its origins in the past. There was a big problem ever since Konoha was formed. That is what influenced how Itachi lived."

"Sacrifice?" Sasuke echoed.

"That's right. This is a long story, but it's the truth."

"I don't believe you. What proof is there that you're telling the truth?"

"I have no proof. It's up to you whether you want to believe me or not. But just hear me out."

Sasuke closed his eyes in acquiescence.

"It started more than 80 years ago. The world was engulfed in a constant state of war. Countries fought to gain power and expand their territory. In those times, shinobi were nothing but individual clans acting as armed militia. Each clan was hired to fight for a country. Among the numerous clans were two feared as the strongest. They were our own Uchiha clan and a clan called the 'Senju clan of the Forest.' The Uchiha clan had exceptional chakras and the Sharingan. We were known as a warrior clan, well-versed in battle. And even amond the Uchihas my chakras were especially strong. The fact that I've managed to survive this long is proof of that. Back then my life was nothing but one long battle. It was a time when strength was everything. I killed my friend and my own brother in my quest to become stronger."

Sasuke glared. "You bastard…"

"…if I'm not mistaken, you tried to do the same."

Sasuke did not respond, so Madara continued.

"But thanks to that, I gained a perfect Mangekyo and became the leader of the Uchiha clan. I used my powers to fight the Senju clan again and again. It was inevitable that I would fight Hashirama, leader of 

the Senju clan. Hashirama Senju, who would later become the first Hokage. He stood at the top of the shinobi world, and was the man I admired most. All the clans acknowledged his superiorty, and feared him. If Senju made a move, Uchiha made a move. We were the only clan that was a match for them. If one country hired Senju, their enemies would hire Uchiha…we were their rivals. As I fought Hashirama, my name became more well-known."

Sasuke looked down. "For fame. That's why…" He couldn't bring himself to say the rest.

"I did. But it was because I wanted to the strength to protect the Uchiha clan. The more famous we grew, the more enemies we made. As the battles raged, sacrifices had to be made to protect Uchiha from Senju and the other clans that opposed us. It wasn't for fame. My brother agreed to everything, and even offered his own eyes. But then the Senju clan asked for a truce with Uchiha, and Uchiha agreed. Both clans were exhausted from the endless fighting. They'd reached their limits. I was the only one to oppose the truce. Where was the hatred we felt for each other? What had my brother sacrificed himself for? After all…Uchiha and Senju were like oil and water. Eventually the Senju clan would exterminate the Uchiha clan…I couldn't help but feel like that."

Madara adopted a rather bitter tone. "But the rest of Uchiha clan wanted to truce. As their leader, I had no choice but to go along with their decision. Soon after, our ninja alliance made a pact with the land of Fire who wanted help controlling their territory. There began the system of one village per country, with Konoha and the land of Fire. Other countries began mimicking the one village per country system. And with that, little by little, the fighting began to lessen. For once there was peace. But soon something happened that threw Konoha into chaos." Madara seemed lost in his thoughts for a few moments.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

Madara shook himself out of his memories. "There was a dispute over the position of leader…of Hokage. As you know, Hashirama gained the position. Everyone in the village and land of Fire chose him. It was clear that Uchiha was was quickly losing its supremacy. In order to protect Uchiha, I chose the path of leadership. I chose to oppose Hashirama…but there was no one amond Uchiha who would follow me. My followers opposed me, thinking I would stir the embers of war. They betrayed me. They said I was moved by my own desire for power. They despised me, saying I was greedy and stole my brother's eyes to save my own life. What man would willingly harm his own little brother? I just…wanted to protect Uchiha, that's all! I left the village…betrayed by everyone."

Sasuke didn't like this story. It was too close to his own.

"Bent on revenge, I challenged Konoha. I was defeated by Hashirama in the place now called 'The Valley of the End.' I died there…or so they assumed. Even Hashirama thought so. I was forgotten by everyone, even history. Wanting to make sure another traitor like myself never arose, Hashirama's younger brother, the second Hokage, gave Uchiha a special position as a sign of trust. The Konoha military police were formed. But its true purpose was to distance Uchiha from governing the village, and to keep the entire clan under surveillance. Some of the Uchiha realized what was going on. Some rebels began to follow in my footsteps…but it was already too late. Time passed, and Senju retained supremacy. The proud Uchiha clan was nothing more than Senju's dogs. It was just as I'd feared. Something happened to completely destroy Uchiha. That's right. The nine-tailed fox spirit's attack 16 years ago."

Sasuke frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Uchiha's powers are the only thing that can control the Kyuubi…the Konoha elders suspected that an Uchiha was behind the incident. It was a natural disaster. Not the Uchiha. But they were suspicious. They thought Uchiha were plotting a rebellion. After that, the Uchiha were closely guarded by black ops. They were forced to live in a corner of the village and were basically segregated from the rest of the population. The third Hokage was the only one that voiced any dissent. But his advisors and Danzo of the black ops refused to listen to him. After all, the Uchiha clan had never been trusted. The discrimination began. Their mistrust birthed ill-will, and eventually their suspicions became reality. The Uchiha clan plotted a coup d'etat to take over the village. So the Konoha higher ups planted a spy amond the Uchiha. That spy was your brother, Itachi Uchiha. And that's where Itachi's hell began."

Sasuke shook his head in shock. "Uchiha planned a coup d'etat? And my brother was a spy?"

"Though you were part of Uchiha, you were kept in the dark. You were too young. But this is the truth. Your father, Fugaku, was the ringleader behind the coup d'etat. Itachi entered the black ops as a spy on your father's orders. But the opposite happened. Itachi gave the village information on Uchiha. He was what they call a 'double agent.' You probably can't even imagine how hard that was on him."

"Why?" Sasuke seethed. "Why did Itachi betray Uchiha?"

"You haven't seen war, so you can't understand. During the third shinobi war, Itachi had already seen many people die at the tender age of four. He was too young to experience war. War is hell. That trauma made him a peaceful man who hated conflict. He put the stability of the village first and worked towards peace…that's what kind of man he was. He loved the village, not wrapped up in clan differences. The village elders used that to their advantage. They gave him a secret mission. An eye for an eye…only someone with the Sharingan would be a match for Uchiha."

At the anguish on Sasuke's face, Madara nodded. "That's right. His mission…was the annihilation of the entire Uchiha clan. I can't even begin to imagine his mental state then. He was forced with a horrible choice. The betrayel of his family should have been an inconceivable choice. But if a clan like Uchiha started a civil war, it would shake the foundations of both Konoha and the entire land of fire. Other countries would surely use that as an opportunity to attack. No doubt it would trigger a fourth shinobi war. Many would die, including those with no ties to the shinobi world, all for the sake of the Uchiha clan's self-interest."

Madara looked at Sasuke. "What would you have done if you were Itachi?"

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked away the tears. _This was too much…_

"So Itachi made his decision. He would close the book on the clan's history with his own hand. He didn't betray them out of hatred…he had no choice. The village's prejudice…and the fruits of that antagonism. He took it all on himself. No one can blame him for the sacrifice he made. At the time, I myself was looking for an opportunity for war. I was bitter towards both Uchiha and Senju. But Itachi realized that. He was the only one who'd figured out I was still alive. He approached me and made me an offer. In return for allowing me to get revenge on Uchiha, he asked me not to harm the rest of the village. I said I would help annihilate my family…However, the third Hokage had other plans. He tried to reach a truce with Uchiha. But time pressed on, and he failed…It all led up to that night. It was his duty. Killing his own clan and leaving the village in dishonor…it was all a part of his duty."

Sasuke's eyes were swimming with tears so he closed them. He would not cry in front of this man who had seen so much.

"…And Itachi fulfilled it. Except for one mistake. He was unable…to kill his own brother. Afterwards, Itachi pleaded with the third Hokage to protect you from Danzo and the others. Then, after threatening Danzo, he left the village. 'If you lay a hand on Sasuke,' he said, 'I'll leak everything I know about the village to enemy countries.' He was so worried about you. But he couldn't tell you the truth, so this is all he could say.

'I played the role of the brother you wanted to test your 'mettle.' Now you will be the one to test mine. You have the potential hidden within you. Even as you've hated me, you've longed to surpass me. That's why I let you live…for my own ends. My foolish brother…if you want to kill me, then curse me! Hate me! Live your ugly life…and run, run! Cling to life. Then when you have the same eyes as I do, come to me.'

He gave you revenge as your goal, in order to make you stronger. He wanted you to believe that the Uchiha was a clan Konoha could be proud of. He begged the Hokage not to tell you the truth. Since the day he left the village, he planned to fight you and die by your hand. So that you would gain a new power…this is the truth about Itachi."

"Lie…lies…" Tears were now freely flowing down Sasuke's cheeks. He didn't even bother to hide them in shame anymore. "You have to be lying…"

Unknown to both of them, tears were freely flowing down Sakura's cheeks as well.


	15. How the Heart Pities

**Disclaimer: Same as always…I do not own Naruto. **

Chapter Fifteen: How the Heart Pities

"It's not true…" No matter how many times Sasuke repeated his new-found mantra, he knew in what little heart he had that Madara was not lying. His story answered all of Sasuke's questions: why would Itachi kill his entire family? How did he kill the entire Uchiha clan? Why had he not killed Sasuke?

There was still one unanswered question, however. After a few moments Sasuke composed himself and buried the grief and guilt that was running rampant throughout his blackened soul.

"What do you want with me?" Sasuke whispered, not trusting himself to have a steady voice.

Madara sighed. "Well, it's more like what _you_ want with _me_."

"I don't follow. Now that I know the truth about Itachi, what more could you give me?"

Madara shook his head and spoke as if he were talking to a small child. "Your last revenge, of course. Now that you know Itachi was not at fault, your hatred and thirst for retribution now has a purpose once again."

Sasuke closed his eyes, and when he opened them there was a new Sharingan in place. It slightly resembled a star, but with six points instead of five.

"Konoha. I will destroy Konoha."

Behind the mask, Madara smirked. Everything was working according to plan.

"And what about the kunoichi?" Madara asked quietly.

Sasuke glance at Sakura's prone form. "Leave her here."

"But she knows."

"Knows what?" Sasuke asked sharply.

Madara sighed. "Stop pretending to be asleep. I know you heard everything, kunoichi."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _Sakura wasn't awake! I would have detected her chakra! _Much to Sasuke's astonishment, Sakura sat up slowly and deliberately, no remnants of sleep on her face.

Sasuke glared at her. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you don't have the right to attempt to destroy Konoha."

Sasuke sneered. "Who are you to judge that?"

"One of the very few people left in this world that care about you." Sakura said quietly. To Sasuke's annoyance, he could see tears streaks on her face, but her voice did not waver.

Sasuke snorted. "If you cared at all you'd leave me alone and let me do what I need to do. But that's impossible for you. You've always been annoying like that. Why don't you get your nose out of my business and go home…before it's gone." Sasuke did not raise his voice, but there was an iciness to his tone that chilled her to the bone.

"Sasuke—"

"Sasuke , now what should we do with her? As an act of trust on my part, I will do whatever you wish, even if it means sparing her life." Madara rose as he looked at Sasuke, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Sasuke. What will you do with me now that I know the truth about Itachi? You know very well that my allegiance is to Konoha, and if I am released I will willingly volunteer this information to Tsunade."

Sasuke deliberated for a moment. It sounded like Sakura was arguing against herself…like she wanted him to kill her or something. Sasuke shook his head and then said, "She will come with us, as our hostage."

Madara nodded as Sakura bowed her head and sighed. "Sasuke…I would rather that you kill me than use me against my own people…your people."

"I know," Sasuke replied. "But right now you're more useful to me alive."

Sakura bit her lip. "Sasuke…if you do this, you will irrevocably change things. Naruto will kill you for hurting me, and you will be my enemy. We stood by you when you betrayed the village the first time, and even when you tried to kill us. I forgave you when you left again after Itachi died, and when you kidnapped me again. But Sasuke…if you harm anyone from Konoha…I will never forgive you for that."

Sasuke didn't look at her. "I don't care. Your pity and caring are unneeded and unwanted. I've always told you that, and I'll say it once more. _I don't care._ Right now, all I care about is avenging Itachi."

"The man that _you_ killed! Naruto and I told you all along that revenge won't bring you any happiness! You didn't listen, and now look what it got you! You killed the only family you had left, your own brother! Do you think this is what Itachi would have wanted? Why do you think he didn't tell you in the first place about the Elders? Why—"

Sasuke had Sakura pinned up against the wall by her throat. His Sharingan was whirling. _"Shut. Up._"

Sakura struggled, but there was no fear in her eyes. Only determination…and pity.

Sasuke squeezed even harder. Sakura formed a chakra scalpel and sliced his arm. Sasuke swore as his right arm dangled uselessly at his side.

Madara stepped forward to intervene, but Sasuke viciously shook his head. "No, this is my fight! It's been a long time coming."

Sakura smiled grimly. "Damn straight." Her voice was raspy from Sasuke's throttling.

They stood there for a few moments, Sasuke ignoring the searing pain in his arm.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke, I don't want to fight you. Chances are I might actually win. What is this going to accomplish?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, his body became charged with electricity and he unsheathed Kusanagi.

Sakura's fish glowed with a different kind of chakra. Instead of the chakra scalpel, it was now all around her fist. Instead of attacking Sasuke with it, however, she turned around and rammed her fist into the wall. The small cabin collapsed upon all three of them, although (being highly skilled shinobi) they all escaped unscathed. They all stood in a sort of circle outside in a clearing. Surrounding them was forest on every side.

"Sasuke, I'll make you a deal."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose, but said nothing. Chidori crackled through the air, like the sound of a thousand birds chirping.

"If you let me talk to you alone for one hour, I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Sasuke looked thoughtful.

"That means alone, just me and you. Anything goes…as long as we're alone."

With that statement, lewd thoughts crossed Sasuke's mind. He quickly banished them to the back of his mind (or at least he attempted to). Madara was a rather annoying presence right now, especially now that he had the fate of an entire village in his hands.

But one hour alone with Sakura…it was tempting. On the other hand, he was itching for a fight since his last one was interrupted by Madara. But in the ensuing fight Sakura would no doubt be hurt…possibly even killed…and right now Sasuke was too emotionally unstable to handle that. He had no doubt that his sanity couldn't take it if he saw someone else close to him be hurt, or worse killed.

"Deal."

Rather than looking relieved, Sakura looked (for the first time since she had come with Sasuke) scared.

Sasuke turned to Madara, who sighed. "If you must. I'll find you." And with that he vanished as suddenly as he had the last time, leaving Sakura and Sasuke all alone.

Sakura would have stayed silent in order to make Sasuke speak first, but she was running on limited time as it was.

"Sasuke—"

"Don't, Sakura. You know that it's always been my destiny—"

"Destiny?" Sakura's hands fell to her sides and were clenched in anger. Sasuke's Chidori disappeared. "You want to talk about destiny? What the hell do you even know about it? You claim that it was your destiny to kill your brother (and look where that got you) and now you want to claim that it's your destiny to destroy an innocent village, your own home even?"

"It hasn't been my home since my family was massacred—on orders from the village that you proclaim to be so innocent."

"I'm not so naïve as to pretend that everyone is innocent, but the majority of Konoha is. How can you condemn the whole village when it's clear that only a few people were at the heart of the massacre? And from the story you choose to believe, it doesn't sound as if the Uchihas were all innocent and dandy. They were planning a coup! No doubt to overthrow the Hokage, who died to protect you, you know, and—"

Sasuke disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Sakura, who (without meaning to) stepped back.

"Don't _ever_ insult the Uchiha clan. I've killed people for saying lesser things than that."

"Oh, come off it already Sasuke. We both know that you aren't a cold-blooded killer, asshole though you may be. I have it on good authority that you wouldn't even let Suigetsu kill anyone while finding Juugo. Deep down you're really a sof—"

"_Don't. Say. Another. Word._" Each syllable was drawn out.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples. "Why is it such a bad thing to treasure human life? So you don't murder innocent people…well, you never _used to_ anyways. If you go through with Madara's little 'plan' than that's exactly what you're doing. Even _if_ the Uchihas were planning a coup, do you really think they would have sacrificed Konoha citizens in the process? It would have likely been quiet, in the dead of night—"

"Like the Uchiha massacre was? That's their style. Not mine."

"Yes, yes. I know how you like big explosions and what not. Intelligence seems to bore you. Just stick with your strength. That'll get you out of any mess."

"When did you become so cynical and sarcastic? What happened to the passionate girl—"

"She left when you did. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

Sasuke shifted his stance, like he was uncomfortable. "Sakura—"

"I love you."

For once, there were no tears streaming down her face or blush on her cheeks when she said it. There was a bitter tone to her voice, like she had just said, "I'm dying of an incurable disease."

Sasuke glared. "That's not going to make me—"

"Sasuke, just shut up and let me finish a sentence for once, damnit!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "You're one to talk…" to which Sakura promptly ignored and continued her confession.

"Sasuke, I love you. I've tried so damn hard not to. I've told myself that it's not love, it's obsession or infatuation or any other number of related things. I've imagined the things that you've done and have been doing while you've been gone. I've reminded myself that you left me unconscious on a bench when I was twelve, and that you've tried to kill Naruto numerous times, that you were the cause of so many Konoha shinobi nearly dying, that you betrayed Konoha."

She took a step towards Sasuke. "But no matter what I came up with, a little voice in the back of my head would come up with an excuse for each one and what I love about you and why I should forgive you. It would tell me how you saved Naruto's life, how you defended me when I was young and weak, how in your own twisted little way you did care. And you know what's stupid?"

Sakura continued, not really expecting an answer from Sasuke. "I still love you. I know that you never loved me and probably never will, but you did care. Sasuke, I know that it will tear you apart. Look how you felt after you killed your brother. Think of that. Do you really want to feel the pain of killing another person you care for?"

Sakura paused to give him a chance to argue, but Sasuke remained silent.

"I love you, Sasuke. I'd like to say that I always will, but if you go through with this you'll be dead to me. Although," she continued bitterly, "Knowing my stupid self, there will _always_ be a part of me that loves you. But I'll be damned if I'm going to let you take advantage of me, especially when it would end up costing innocent lives."

Sakura sighed and slowly walked up to Sasuke. He didn't move a muscle, not even when she grasped the front of his shirt, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him. Sasuke's good arm jerked as if he wanted to wrap it around her, but he held himself back.

Before any passion could build, Sakura drew back, but didn't release Sasuke's shirt. Her green eyes bore intensely into his coal black ones. Rarely did she see his obsidian eyes. Usually they were blood red from his Sharingan. He must have deactivated it.

While looking into his eyes, Sakura said in a hushed tone, "Sasuke, you have a choice to make. You can go ahead and declare war on Konoha, leading to the death of hundreds of people; or you can come back with me, plead your case to the Hokage, testify against the Elders, and do things legally and without bloodshed."

Sakura's eyes softened. Her voice took on a pleading tone. "Please don't let that be our last kiss, Sasuke." Against his will, Sasuke's head dipped down to remedy that, but Sakura avoided him so that his head now rested on her shoulder. Kusanagi fell from his good hand with an echoing thud. Sasuke's knees buckled, and him and Sakura dropped to the ground.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Why do you have such power over me, Sakura?"

Sakura gave a hollow laugh. "Sasuke, if I had any power over you, you would never have left me on a bench all those years ago when we were twelve."

"No. You gave me pause enough to let you confess your so-called 'love' to me. Anyone else would have been knocked out without any explanations. You even got a thank you. No one else would have."

"Well coming from you that means a lot I suppose."

Sakura disentangled herself from Sasuke and gently grabbed his dead arm and started healing it. They sat in silence for the duration of the healing treatment, and when she was done a few minutes later Sakura steeled herself for Sasuke's answer.

"So Sasuke, what'll it be? Death, or life?"

"…if I choose to present my case to Tsunade, is there a chance that she will grant me amnesty?"

"Sasuke, I'm not going to lie to you. I don't know what will happen. It really depends on how much respect you show her. She knows how I feel about you, so my judgment won't be called upon. But Tsunade is fair…it will take some time, though, for her to grant you amnesty."

Sasuke nodded slowly. "Sakura…I'm sick of revenge."

He looked like he wanted to say more, like 'I was wrong and you were right,' but Sasuke's pride was too much. His damn Uchiha pride wouldn't let him say it.

Sakura didn't want to ask in case she jinxed it, but she knew that Sasuke wasn't going to say it.

"So does that mean you'll come home?"

Sasuke nodded jerkily, almost imperceptibly. Sakura grinned and flung her arms around him. When she let go, her emerald eyes sparkled as she said, "Let's go home."

From the trees, unnoticed by the two of them, a pair of red eyes narrowed and Madara Uchiha swore under his breath.

**Yep well I'll try to update again soon. Sorry…and thanks if you're still reading this : ) Feel free to leave an angry review if you'd like.**


	16. How the Heart Tries

**Disclaimer: Same as always…I do not own Naruto. **

**Chapter Sixteen: How the Heart Tries**

Hinata Hyuuga sighed. She missed Naruto. She even found herself wandering around the Ramen stand just because it reminded her of him.

Naruto currently was off training to become a sage in order to defeat the leader of Akatsuki, Pein.

She was on her way back from the market place when there was a loud explosion behind her. Not being prepared, it knocked her off her feet and into a cart full of apples.

She groaned as she felt blood trickling down her forehead. She carefully stood up as she heard screams and more explosions coming from all around her.

Her pale eyes widened as she saw the damage that was being inflicted upon the village. It just didn't seem possible that the village was being attacked! She shook herself out of her stupor and activated her Byakugan. Hinata gasped as she realized who was attacking her beloved home.

_Akatsuki?! This must be the leader, Pein._ She narrowed her pale eyes as she yelled to her bodyguard to get the civilians to safety.

"But Miss Hinata—"

Hinata spun around and gave him a ferocious glare. "Do it!"

The young man sputtered as he had never seen such vehemence come from the usual timid woman.

He bowed quickly and said, "Yes, Miss Hinata. Please, keep yourself safe. There are still those who yearn to know the secret of the Byakugan."

Hinata nodded. "I will do my best, but they're not after me."

Her bodyguard gave a jerk of his head and started leading the scared villagers towards the Hokage Monument.

Hinata bit her bottom lip. _Naruto…please, don't come back! _She raced off towards the nearest attacker, an ugly man with multiple facial piercings. He grinned at her as Hinata narrowed her eyes. _I can do this! Naruto…please, just stay away and be safe!_

* * *

Naruto fought back tears as he read the novel penned by Jiraiya, the only one that didn't contain some sort of smut. He closed the book as he prepared to resume his Sage training. Jiraiya had named the shinobi in the story Naruto…the hero of the story.

Thoughts of Konoha flitted through his mind. He thought of Hinata, who was anxiously awaiting his return. He missed her. After Sakura had left on her mission, she was his source of comfort. It wasn't long before he found himself completely in love with her, a love that he had never felt for anyone, not even Sakura.

Any love between him and Sakura was purely platonic. It had been that way for years now, and nothing would change that.

Thoughts of Sakura made him sad, however. She was traveling down that path again…that same path that nearly destroyed her and was bound to do it again. Sasuke was dangerous. In his youth Naruto had been naïve enough to believe that there was hope for redemption for Sasuke. Now, he wasn't so sure.

A part of him wished that Sasuke would never return to Konoha now. Too much time had passed, too many things have happened. He was now a full-fledged missing-nin, a rogue ninja that was considered a threat. Having Uchiha blood wouldn't save him now.

If Sasuke returned then Naruto would have to deal with him. He knew that. Before he left for training, Tsunade had called him into her office to inform him that once he mastered Sage mode that she would be stepping down as Hokage, and that he would replace her.

To Tsunade's surprise he had responded very solemnly, and had quietly thanked her, bowed, and left with his dignity and maturity intact for once.

"Whoa!" Naruto almost fell off of the rock he was balancing on.

"Concentrate, Naruto! Feel the natural chakra around you."

Naruto gulped and resumed his meditating, this time forcing all thoughts of home from his mind.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she drank deeply. They were stopped at an embankment to rest and rehydrate.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke didn't look at her as his hand swirled around the cool water.

"What about Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu? Are they still at Karin's brother's house? The one that healed me?" She asked the last question with a trace of bitterness.

Sasuke detected it and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Even medics have their pride, Sasuke. Just because my ego doesn't expand the continent doesn't mean I don't like having someone else do something I'm more than capable of doing myself."

"…I'll ignore that jibe. As for your question, they know what to do if I don't come back."

"And what is that?" Sakura got up and sat next to him, putting her sore feet in water.

"Find me."

Sakura swiveled to face him. "But that would mean—"

Sasuke turned to look her in the eye. "Don't worry. They will not harm anyone in Konoha and Juugo should not have any problems controlling himself for the time being. He's been improving."

"Sasuke, why did you choose them in the first place? Was it just to replace Naruto, Kakashi, and I? What uses did they have that we didn't?"

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned back and put his feet in the water while reclining on the grass, hands behind his head.

"I have my reasons."

Sakura rolled her eyes, but decided not to press the issue. She too lay down with her hands behind her head.

They lay there in companionable silence for a few moments, each immersed in their own private thoughts.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Now that you've completed your 'life's mission' so to speak…" Sakura was clearly hesitant to bring up Itachi, but when Sasuke didn't tense or react in any way she continued. "Are you going to fulfill your other goal?"

"You'll have to be a little more specific, Sakura. I don't read minds."

Sakura turned her head to look at him. "About restoring your clan?"

"If I am accepted back into the village and if I can find a suitable wife for an Uchiha, then yes, I will restore the clan. But first I must restore the honor that was lost so I can once more say proudly that I am an Uchiha. I would not bring a child into this chaotic life of mine at this time, however."

"…if you find a suitable wife? What the hell do you think I am?" Right as soon as she said it, Sakura's cheeks turned pink and she stuttered, "N-never mind. Forget I said anything."

Sakura hastily got up and turned to walk away. As she did Sasuke reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I didn't mean it in that sense."

"Whatever. It's not like I care anyways." As she tried to wrench her hand out of his grasp he jerked on it hard, causing her to fall over, conveniently on top of him.

Blushing, Sakura tried to get up, but Sasuke grabbed her other arm and rolled over, effectively pinning her.

"Sasuke, what are—"

She was silenced by the look he was giving her. His eyes seemed warmer, more intense than his usual cold stare.

"Sakura, don't underestimate what I feel for you. Things are…complicated now. I can't very well propose marriage when I don't have a steady income, a home, or a village now can I? Would you marry me, a rogue ninja? Me, who has killed countless people, including his own brother? Me, who—"

This time Sasuke was silenced as Sakura brought her face up to his and gently kissed him.

Sasuke immediately released her arms which wound around his neck, bringing him as clothes as their clothes would let them.

After a few moments of them desperately seeking each other the only way they both understood, Sakura broke free and just hugged him to her.

"Sasuke, I don't care if I never marry you or bear the Uchiha name. I just want to be with you, for as long as you take me. It's always been you. And no matter what I do it will continue to always be you. You're the one with the power here. Not me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Sakura's heart stopped as she steeled herself for rejection. But instead she looked into the blood red Sharingan which faded into nothingness as she passed out.

* * *

"Shit!" Shikamaru cursed as he tried to stand on his wounded leg. His knee buckled under his weight and would have fallen to the ground if his father hadn't caught him and propped him against a pile of debris.

"Take it easy, son. You're not going anywhere with that leg of yours."

Shikamaru cursed again. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Just then Ino and her father arrived, a body slung over his broad shoulders. He gently laid it on a flat stab of stone. Shikamaru swore when he saw who it was.

"Shizune…"

Ino's eyes filled with tears. "It's all my fault…I was there and I didn't do anything…but it just happened so fast."

Inoichi put a comforting arm around his daughter. "Ino, there was nothing you could do, or any of us for that matter. Thanks to Shizune's sacrifice, we've gained a little bit more knowledge about this 'Pein' character."

Shikamaru nodded and winced as a spasm of pain traveled up his leg again.

"Oh, Shika! Let me heal that." Ino knelt beside her life-long friend and began to use what little healing knowledge she had to at least stop the bleeding and repair the major damage.

Shikamaru nodded his thanks. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and watched the smoke curl as he blew it out of his mouth. Besides putting his fingers together in his trademark gesture, smoking was the easiest way of calming Shikamaru down and helping him to think.

_Asuma…what would you do?_

Shikamaru sighed. "We can't let Shizune's death go to waste. We have to figure out the mystery of Pein. To do that, we must find where his real body is located. That is our first priority."

Inoichi nodded. "I agree.. While examining one of the bodies of Pein, we discovered that the black piercings are really chakra transmitters. That's how the bodies are being controlled, and are so hard to kill. As long as there's chakra being pumped into them, they'll remain alive. The best thing we can do right is to uncover the hiding place of Pein's body."

Shikaku looked at his old teammate. "Inoichi surely a practiced ninja like yourself should be able to trace his chakra?"

Inoichi shook his head. "I've already tried, but he is constantly changing the frequency of his chakra. It makes it unable to be traced."

"We have to gather as much information as we can. Use Katsuya to get in touch with everyone who has had contact with Pein, even the dead." Shikamaru's eyes softened on Shizune. "Even those who have passed on may still be able to help us by leaving behind some sort of clue or information."

"Yes," Inoichi replied. "We'll make a thorough search. We'll even carry out the bodies ourselves if we have to." _Wait a minute…carry bodies???_ "Wait…I think I see now! I know where the real body of Pein is!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness and shortness.**


	17. How the Heart Pains

**Disclaimer: Same as always…I do not own Naruto. Oh, and there are some MAJOR spoilers from the manga. Just warning you peeps who don't read the manga. If you do read it, then you might be a little bored.**

**Chapter Seventeen: How the Heart Pains**

Sasuke sighed. He knew he would pay for that when Sakura regained consciousness. He gently lowered her to the ground as he yelled, "Come out Madara. I know you're there."

Madara stepped out of the trees, the one-eyed mask on.

"Why do you still wear that mask? Your guise of 'Tobi' is of no more use." To anyone who did not know Sasuke, one would think that he was relaxed. But underneath his stoic façade his heart was pounding and his whole body was tensed, ready to defend himself and the vulnerable Sakura if need be.

Madara sighed. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…what happened to you? You were so perfect…the perfect tool."

"Tool?" Sasuke questioned, a deadly undertone to his voice.

"Yes, of course. Although…I suppose you still have your uses. At first, I thought I had lost a very valuable asset to me when that girl came along and convinced you to go back to Konoha on friendly terms. But then a thought occurred to me. Why would I bother trying to use something that I couldn't control as my means of revenge? Wouldn't I be better off using something that I _could _control, and better yet something that no one else could?"

Sakura groaned at that moment, alerting the two men to her presence once again.

Sasuke cursed himself._ Damnit! I should have put more force into it…she's getting better at coming out of those…_

Sasuke looked from Sakura to Madara, not knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"F..fuck you!" Those were the last words the shinobi spoke as the paper suffocated him, a female member of Akatsuki controlling it as she looked dispassionately on.

She mercilessly moved on to interrogate another person on the whereabouts of the nine-tailed fox host.

* * *

Hinata panted as she took a break from fighting off one of Pein's bodies. She was replaced by another Hyuuga who was faring just as badly as she was. No matter how many times they killed him, he kept coming back.

Hinata focused her Byakugan on the odd piercings that were numerous on his body. She knew they were chakra transmitters, but she didn't understand the exact mechanics of them.

"Hinata!" Hinata turned and smiled in relief. Neji was here! He would definitely beat him.

"Neji, be careful. He's—"

Neji nodded. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him. Go tend to the wounded."

"Thank you, cousin."

She nodded to Tenten and Rock Lee as they stood beside Neji, ready to face off against their deadliest enemy yet.

* * *

Tsunade summoned Katsuyu.

"I want you to attach yourself to every shinobi and person in this village! Take my chakra and heal their wounds!" Tsunade ordered the gigantic slug.

"Looks like the village is in a pinch…" the giant slug observed.

"Just do it!"

Katsuyu then melted into hundreds of mini slugs, which then proceeded to attach themselves to every person, citizen and shinobi alike, that were wounded.

Tsunade closed her eyes. "I will protect this village. I swear by the name of Hokage!"

The ANBU guarding her suddenly surrounded her.

"Bold words. It's a shame that I'm the one that will make your declaration impossible."

Tsunade's eyes snapped open.

"You!"

"Long time no see, Tsunade. You're the only one left of the three ninjas. I've wanted to talk with you."

_That kid…_Tsunade thought. "You're…"

"Looks like you remember me."

An ANBU turned to their Hokage. "Do you know him?"

"A little," admitted Tsunade.

"Who is he?"

Pein stepped towards them and raised his arms. "The god who will restore order."

"He's not an ordinary ninja, that's for sure," one of the ANBU guards commented.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki? Where is the nine-tailed beast?"

"Who knows…" Tsunade retorted.

"I've captured almost all the demon hosts," Pein said. "The ninja villages have lost the equilibrium of the tailed beasts. It's no use hiding the nine-tailed beast. The fighting will start soon. The embers of war are already smoldering…and we will control the war. If you cooperate, I'd be willing to help you. You must be aware of the situation of our power."

"Don't underestimate the Fifth Hokage!" Tsunade shouted. "You're just a bunch of terrorists trying to destroy the stability our forefathers worked for! Whatever you say is meaningless!"

"Don't be so haughty," Pein dangerously remarked.

"His chakra's amazing…" the ANBU observed. "Is this the power of the Rinnegan? I've never felt anything like it…I have a bad feeling about this."

"Your peace results in violence for us," Pein said.

"I'm not saying everything Konoha has done is right! But I won't accept your way of doing things!"

"Watch what you say. This is your last warning from God."

* * *

"Is Naruto Uzumaki in this village or not?" asked on of Pein's bodies, holding a shinobi up by his throat. "Tell me, or your life is forfeit."

In his mind, the shinobi thought of Naruto, and how the village had gone from hating him to hailing him.

_That fox brat shouldn't be allowed to be a ninja! What on Earth was the third thinking?_

_That Team Kakashi…I heard that they took out that terrorist Zabuza! Apparently that Kyuubi kid was a really big help. You've got to be kidding! Wasn't that kid a dropout? Surely it was Kakashi's doing, really._

_I hear that Kyuubi boy is going to be taking part in the main matches of the Chuunin Exam. Seriously? He's more talented than I thought. Ha! Just as long as that demon fox doesn't get loose._

_Is that the Kyuubi kid? He actually beat that Hyuuga…and it was a brilliant match as well!_

_I heard he protected the village from the Sand's Jinchuuriki! Who? Naruto Uzumaki…you know…the Kyuubi kid._

_I'm so glad we finally found someone to serve as our Fifth Hokage! That's a real relief! It's all thanks to Master Jiraiya and Naruto! Is it true, that they even fought with Orochimaru?_

_I heard he failed to bring back that Uchiha kid. That Naruto…I hope he doesn't take it too hard._

_I hear that "Akatsuki" is after all the Jinchuuriki. Does that mean that they're going to come after Naruto? Will he be okay? Oh, he's got Master Jiraiya to watch out for him._

_I heard Naruto saved the Sand's Kazekage from Akatsuki! Ahh…I hope the Sand and Konoha will really be able to get along now._

_Master Jiraiya has been killed by Akatsuki! Is Naruto all right? Do you think there's anything we can do for him? _

_Naruto is to carry on Master Jiraiya's will! He hasn't lost heart! That kid just always keeps on looking ahead!_

_Naruto…you're…_

"He is a citizen of Konoha! I have no intention of telling you Akatsuki anything!"

Pein glared. "So be it."

The shinobi closed his eyes in death. _I hope…Naruto…will be safe._

* * *

"Where is Naruto?" Pein demanded.

"We will use everything we have to fight you. That is all. And…you're wrong about one thing," Tsunade said softly. "You'll never get what you want most."

"If you think Konoha's ninjas can protect Naruto forever…"

"That's not it," Tsunade interrupted. "Naruto is strong!"

Pein smirked. "You think you're the only ones that matter. You think you can put off death. But peace has made you foolish and thoughtless. If you kill someone, someone else will kill you. Hatred binds you together."

"Enough of your nonsense!"

"War brings pain and injury and death to both sides. Remember that, Tsunade. " He smirked at Tsunade. "Myobokuzan, huh? That's where you've been hiding him, then?" Just as suddenly as Pein came, he left.

"Wait!" But Pein was gone.

_How did he know where Naruto is???_ Tsunade wondered.

* * *

Hinata felt like she was in the midst of hell. All around her people were fighting and crying and dying. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. There would be plenty of time for that when Konoha beat Akatsuki to kingdom come

Just then she saw Pein's bodies retreating. She furrowed her brow. Why leave if they are winning?

* * *

"Don't use that technique Nagato! It will shorten your lifespan!"

The other Peins said nothing as they watched their leader performing the hand seals.

"So…you're determined to do it, then?" Konan pulled a face that rather looked like a pout.

"Shinra tensei!"

* * *

Hinata coughed as she pulled herself out of the rubble. Her ears were ringing from the blast and she could feel blood trickling down her face as she coughed again, trying to get the dust out of her lungs. Thanks to Katsuyu she hadn't sustained any injurious, other than a few gashes and scratches.

"Thank you," she told the mini slug.

She shakily stood up and surveyed the damage. She gasped in shock at the gaping hole that used to be the center of Konoha. Tears sprang to her eyes, and this time she let them fall. She couldn't even form the words to express her shock and despair.

She covered her mouth as she prayed to whatever gods that were out there that Naruto was safe…that they wouldn't find him.

She allowed herself a few more moments to collect herself and then began searching for survivors.

* * *

Konan bit her lip to keep from reprimanding Nagato. "Shall we go to the frog village?"

Pein suddenly turned his head and smirked. "There's no need. Go to the tower."

The bodies of Pein took off to wreck even more havoc upon Konoha.

* * *

"Where are we?" Naruto asked, confused. He'd thought they were traveling back to Konoha.

He looked, but couldn't see through the thick layer of smoke and dust before him.

The giant toad that Naruto was standing on spoke. "Where is the enemy?"

"What's going on? I thought you were going to summon us to Konoha."

"…this _is _Konoha," the miniature toad responded.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, still confused.

"Take a good look around…"

Naruto did, and his heart stopped when he saw the Hokage Monument.

"It can't be!" Gambuta exclaimed.

"It's obvious who's behind this," remarked the grandma toad. "I feel the same presence as when I fought by Jiraiya's side."

Naruto clenched his fists. "Somebody's going to pay!"

* * *

"Hinata! Are you all right?"

Hinata turned when she heard a member of the Hyuuga clan, or more specifically her bodyguard.

"Yes, I'm all right." She gasped when she saw his dangling arm, or what was left of it. "But we have to tend to your wounds!"

"Don't worry about me. It would be my everlasting shame if anything happened to you while Hiashi and Hanabi were away."

Hinata bit her lip. "Please let me heal you! Your arm—"

"Enough! Now, let's go and help find more survivors."

Hinata frowned, but nodded. She looked at the grey sky. _Naruto…be safe!_

* * *

Pein smirked. "Well, this saves me the trouble of looking for you."

Naruto's jaw was clenched. He didn't trust himself to speak for fear that it would provoke the Kyuubi.

Before Pein could say anything more, Tsunade jumped between them.

"You! I will never forgive you for trampling on the dreams and treasures of those who came before me! As Hokage, I will put a stop to this now!"

Pein looked at her. "It looks like you understand a little bit of pain now. But I have no use for you."

As he was stepping towards her, Naruto jumped in the way.

"The one you want is me!"

Tsunade coughed as her body was shaking. She cursed herself for using so much chakra, but it was needed to heal the people of the village. "Naruto…"

"There's no need for Konoha's Hokage to deal with the likes of these guys. You just go and enjoy a nice cup of tea or something." Naruto turned towards Pein. "Let's settle this once and for all!"

The rest of Pein's bodies jumped in front of Pein.

"Gamakichi!" Naruto called. The giant toad bent over so as to hear Naruto's request. "Take Tsunade to safety. Tell the villagers not to interfere! It'll just make it harder to fight if I have to protect them. Granny, leave this to me."

Tsunade sighed. "Fine, but take Katsuyu. He should be useful. He has intel on them." Tsunade handed the tiny slug over to Naruto. "Katsuyu, hide in Naruto's pocket."

"This probably isn't the best time to ask, but now that I have natural energy I can feel everyone's chakra. Did Kakashi leave on a mission?"

"….." Tsunade couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"It's okay. I get it. Go, Gamakichi."

"Let's end this!" He shouted at Pein, and so began their battle.

* * *

Sasuke turned his head when he felt the ground rumble beneath his feet as shockwaves from the catastrophic blast came towards him. This seemed to have fully awoken Sakura, who groaned as she regained consciousness and shook her head.

"Damn you, Sasuke! We were having a freaking moment! Why the hell…oh, it's you." Sakura glared at Madara, and stood next to Sasuke in a defensive stance.

She glanced at his face. "What the hell was that that woke me up anyways?"

Sasuke turned towards Konoha. "I don't know…but it isn't good."

Sakura saw the smoke, and instantly started towards her beloved village.

"Well, it looks like Pein's getting serious. He really wants that fox brat."

Sakura swiveled around. "You mean…"

"Yeah, right now the all-mighty Konoha is in pieces and your beloved fox friend is dueling it out with Pein. Wonder if the nine-tails can last against a god?"

Sakura ran at Madara, trying to land a punch. "You shut the hell up! Nobody can beat Naruto!"

Madara leapt up back to avoid her deadly fists. "Well, rest assured that Pein will not have him."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her heart pounding at the thought of that monster hurting Naruto.

"I mean that he will be mine."

"…what the hell? Why would you want Naruto…" Comprehension dawned on Sakura. "The Kyuubi? Didn't you try that once and, oh yeah…YOU FAILED!"

"I will not fail this time. You see, Naruto will be brought to me."

Sakura laughed. "Ha! Not in a million years. Nobody would ever betray Naruto like that. At least not people he trusts."

"Really? I can think of someone who has willingly betrayed him in the past." For emphasis he bowed his head in the direction of Sasuke, who had been standing silently by, watching the exchange.

"You bastard! Sasuke would never do that! He would never betray a friend again!"

"Not even to save another one?" Madara asked quietly.

"What are you—"

Sasuke suddenly sprang towards Sakura. Too late. Before Sakura could react, Madara had grabbed her arm and in a flurry of leaves, disappeared.

He faintly heard the words, "Uchiha hideout," and then he was grasping thin air.

"Fuck!" Sasuke chidoried half the trees around him before he forced himself to calm down. Sakura was a damn good, capable shinobi. She could handle herself. He forced thoughts of what Madara might do to her out of his head.

He stared in the direction of Konoha and cursed again. He had no idea how he was supposed to just waltz into Konoha without Sakura…although it being the center of a chaotic battle scene might help his situation a little. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he all the same tore off in the direction of Konoha.

* * *

Hinata's heart did a flip flop when she him. She strained her Byakugan to get as much detail as she could of him.

"Naruto…" she whispered. She watched him battle the six Peins, and saw how completely obliterated one. She cheered when he destroyed the huge animal summons, but gasped when the grandpa frog was killed. She started towards him, but her bodyguard held her back with his good arm.

"No, Hinata! You'll only get in his way. There's nothing we can do for him!"

Tears streamed down her face as she watched her beloved Naruto fail. She sobbed when Pein stabbed Naruto, pinning his hands down…and then his arms…his sides…his legs…and his feet. With each stab Hinata felt it tear a hole in heart, to know how much pain Naruto must be in.

Finally she couldn't stand it any longer. She tore free of her bodyguard and rushed to where her Naruto was.

* * *

Naruto gritted his teeth against the pain. He had lost. He'd failed to protect the village, and now he had failed to stop the monster that did it.

"Why…why are you doing this?" Naruto asked in despair.

"My goal…is something not even Jiraiya could achieve. Through justice, I will bring peace."

"Peace…justice…you've got to be freaking kidding me! My masters…teachers…my friends…how can you say that when you've destroyed them all?!"

"Then, what do _you_ want?" Pein looked remorselessly down upon the sweaty, tired face of Naruto.

"I want to defeat you, and bring peace to the world of ninjas!"

"I see. That is wonderful. That's justice. But my family…my friends…my village…were all destroyed too. Do you really think the ninjas of Konoha are the only ones allowed to talk about peace and justice?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Land of Fire, and Konoha, have grown too big. The nations make war to protect their interests, and for nation gain…if not, then the people would starve. But the battleground was always our small village…our small land. And each time, our land was laid waste and the people impoverished. After many wars, the great lands stabilized, and our small country was left to bear the wounds of war."

Naruto did not know how to respond.

"We both want the same thing, the justice that Jiraiya spoke of. You and I are no different. We are both working for our own justice. The justice I have meted out against Konoha, is the same justice you are trying to mete out against me. Everyone feels the pain of loss the same. You and I both know that pain. You are working for your justice, and I for mine. We are just ordinary people driven to revenge in the name of justice. But if revenge is called justice, then that justice breeds more revenge, and becomes a chain of hatred. The world of ninjas is ruled by hatred."

Naruto remembered when he was training with Jiraiya, and an eerily similar conversation they had had.

"_Even I can tell that hatred is spreading," Jiraiya was saying._

"_Hatred?" Naruto echoed._

_Jiraiya sighed. "I want to do something about it…but I don't know what…if I can't find the answer, it will be up to you to do it."_

_Naruto grinned and saluted. "Okay!!! If that's what you want, I can't refuse."_

Pein was still staring down at him. "How would you face this hatred in order to build peace? Let me hear your answer."

"I…don't know. I just don't know," Naruto replied softly, dejection evident in his voice.

"I created "Akatsuki" in order to break that chain of hatred. I can do it….that's why I need the nine-tailed fox's power. With the power of all the tailed beasts, I will build a weapon far more powerful than what it took to destroy this village. It will be able to destroy an entire land in an instant. The world will know true pain, and the fear of that pain will put an end to war. It will lead the world to stability and peace."

"That's not real peace! It's nothing but a lie!" Naruto argued.

"People are stupid. If I don't do this, there will be no peace. Eventually time will pass and the pain will heal. Eventually the checkmate's power will weaken and people will begin to fight again. This time they will use the weapon themselves and once more know true pain. And then for a short time peace will come again. It will give birth to short periods of peace within this endless chain of hatred. That is my wish. You say my peace is a lie. But in this world, a peace where people truly understand one another is nothing but a fantasy."

"You're wrong! That pervy old man believed the day would come when people truly understand one another!"

"All you do is talk. What can you when you can't even prove anything? All you can do is give me the nine-tailed fox's power. Your death will lead to peace. It's time for us to go now."

He held reached towards Naruto, but someone jumped in the way.

"Reinforcements, eh?" Pein asked, sliding back.

"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto!" Hinata stood in front of Naruto, putting herself between Naruto and Pein.

"Hinata! What are you doing here!? Get out of here! You're no match—"

"I know," Hinata interrupted. "I'm…just being selfish."

"What're you talking about? What're you doing? It's dangerous! Please, Hinata—"

"I'm here of my own free will. Naruto, I know I've told you this before, but I used to always cry and give up. I nearly went the wrong way, down the wrong path…but you…you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you, wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to talk to with you. I wanted to be with you, more than anything. You changed me…your smile saved me. And then I finally gathered up the courage to tell you how I feel…and you not only accepted my feelings, but you returned them. These past years with you have been the start of my life, Naruto. I love you, more than my own life. So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!"

Hinata sprung at Pein, using her Gentle Fist Style. Pein merely held out his hand and yelled, "Shinra Tensei!"

"Hinata was thrown back against the rubble. She cried out when her body collided with the newly upturned earth, and she felt her lungs puncture. She coughed up blood as she tried to stand, but collapsed.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled. Pein advanced, a stake in one hand, poised above the prone form of Hinata.

"This is just like how my parents were killed by Konoha ninjas, right before my eyes."

"No, please stop! Please, I'll fight you instead!" Desperation laced his voice as Naruto pleaded with Pein.

Pein's emotionless eyes gazed at Naruto, and then at Hinata. He raised the stake. "Love breeds sacrifice…" and he plunged the stake into Hinata, who gave a cry of pain. "…Which breeds hatred."

"NO!!!!!!!"

Dark red blood was pooling around Hinata. She feebly turned her head in Naruto's direction. She gave a small smile. "I'm sorry Naruto…I wasn't able to protect you…" She coughed up more blood, and then closed her pale eyes.

"Hinata!!!!!!"

"Then you can know true pain." Pein ripped the stake out of Hinata's small body, and threw it at Naruto. It landed right in front of him, close enough so that he could smell her blood on it.

Naruto's anger finally erupted as he unleashed the power and fury of the nine-tailed demon fox.

* * *

**Okay, so here's a longer chapter. Sorry for you guys who are caught up on the manga…it's pretty similar to it although I changed a few things. But well you got to see what Madara's plan is, which means Sasuke has a choice to make. Betray Naruto, or betray Sakura? I must say though, I was very proud of Hinata when she did that in the manga. As for if she dies in my story…well, Sakura's not there to heal her…so we'll see. ******** Sorry for the lack of SasuSaku-ness, but I wanted to get the village being destroyed over with lol. I feel bad for Hinata's bodyguard! Well, see you next time!**


	18. How the Heart Feels

**Since it's been so long since I've updated I'll put a little recap up…that's a my bad btw. **

**Recap:**

Sakura convinced Sasuke to come back to Konoha on peaceful terms after Sasuke found out the truth of the Uchiha massacre. The Konoha council and Madara Uchiha were really behind it, so Itachi was forced to kill his family for the sake of his village (the Uchihas were planning a coup) but he couldn't force himself to kill Sasuke. So he made Sasuke hate him so he would be strong enough to kill Madara yadadada….

Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu are still in limbo. You don't know where or what they are doing yet after Sasuke and Sakura disappeared with Madara.

On their way back to Konoha, Madara appeared and (big shocker) took Sakura. Sasuke was given an ultimatum: betray Naruto by bringing him to Madara in order to save Sakura, or betray Sakura by abandoning her.

Konoha is under attack by Pein. Hinata is presumed to be dead (or dying) after defending Naruto. The nine-tailed fox emerged from Naruto after seeing said deed.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: How the Heart Feels**

_Fuck I should just tie a leash to her! Maybe then she'll stop getting freaking kidnapped! _

Sasuke tore through the Konoha forest, not caring how much chakra he used. Madara had Sakura. _Madara_. The man that unleashed the nine-tailed fox on Konoha during the reign of the Fourth Hokage. The man who, by all rights and laws of human nature, should be an extremely old man or dead. But apparently he was none of those things. He was very much alive and still wanting revenge on Konoha and glory for the Uchihas.

Sasuke knew that he wouldn't abandon Sakura. But did that mean he had to betray Naruto? Sasuke didn't want to do that. He knew, deep down, that Naruto was important to him, if not just as important as Sakura. He had lived without them before, and he would die before he felt that same loneliness again.

Honestly, Sasuke had no idea what he was going to do. But all the same he hardened his resolve not to betray any of his 'precious people'. _Naruto will know what to do…Yes, I'll talk to him after he defeats Pein._

He felt the change in the air and felt the ground rumble as the earth shook. _Another explosion? _

A few moments later he felt the Kyuubi's chakra, only he had never felt it so…demonic, or so much of it.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _Looks like Naruto needs help after all._

* * *

Pein looked at the fox, six tails present in its massive form, no longer Naruto. Bones outlined the red demon's figure.

"The fox's power…looks like Naruto has awakened it. Do you hate me? Do you really think that people can understand each other like this?"

The six-tailed fox roared at him in retaliation.

"That's it…but my pain is greater than yours."

Wood vines sprang up and wrapped themselves around the fox. It looked down in its hand, where Naruto's necklace was…the necklace that symbolized Naruto's dreams. The fox paused for a moment, and then crushed it in its massive paws.

_Is that some sort of seal?_ Pein thought, regarding the wood.

Hinata lay on the ground, blood dripping from her mouth while the pool around her grew steadily. "Naruto…stop," she coughed up blood as she became steadily weaker. _Is this what it's like to die? It hurts…but as long as I was able to spare Naruto it's worth it. _

As Hinata felt her death looming nearer, she whispered, "Naruto, I love you." _I would have liked to have seen Naruto's smile one last time…_was Hinata's last thought as the ominous darkness claimed her.

Naruto was unaware of everything, including Hinata's impending death as the wooden vines shattered while the fox unleashed its fury in a roar that was heard for miles. The fox charged Pein, who held out his palm and said, "Shinra Tensei."

* * *

When Sasuke arrived at the village, he was stunned. There _was _no village. It was literally a pile of rubble. His tiny heart gave a small tug at the sight of his former home in shambles with the smell of innocent blood in the air. At the same time, Sasuke felt disgusted with himself. There was a time when all Sasuke thought about was causing a scene like this. He knew that no matter what he did, he would have to atone for his sins, whether in this life or an afterlife. He frowned as Sakura crossed his mind, and his heart sped up a bit. He clenched his fists. He would save her. No matter what. He failed to save his parents, his brother, his entire clan, and even himself from the darkness. But he would never let that darkness touch Sakura. Even Naruto, who always so freaking happy, was falling into darkness at the moment.

At that moment Sasuke made up his mind. He was going to save his friends, and spend the rest of his life protecting his precious people, like he said when he was just twelve and had failed to save Sakura from Gaara.

He shook himself out of his stupor and concentrated on Naruto's chakra. The fox's had just disappeared, which could either be a really good thing…or a really bad thing depending on the circumstances. Sasuke tore off in the direction of Naruto's returning chakra.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His ears had a slight ringing to them, as if there had been a very loud explosion nearby. His entire body felt numb, but as feeling returned it felt like it was on fire. He knew that pain…it was like the time he had unleashed the fox on Orochimaru and had hurt Sakura in the process.

Naruto instantly became awake, although the fire in his blood still raged on. He let out a haggard cry and gritted his teeth. And then the fire was slowly dwindling. A soothing coolness was spreading throughout his body, like a cold shower. His body slowly relaxed. Naruto opened his. He recognized that cool feeling as well.

As expected, a tuft of pink hair was hovering over him. "Sakura…you're here. Where's Sasuke?" he whispered.

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she painstakingly healed Naruto's shredded body. She shook her head. "Naruto…you fool. I'll explain everything later. Why did you release the Kyuubi?"

Naruto tried to sit up. "Hinata! Oh god…oh god. Please, Sakura, you have to go to her! She's was stabbed and she's bleeding everywhere…oh god….her blood…"

Sakura gently pushed him back down. "Naruto, I already went to her. I stabilized her, and there's nothing more we can do but wait now. She's alive, Naruto, so please calm down. You're in a more critical condition than her right now."

Naruto wept shamelessly. "Hinata…she was almost killed…right in front of me. I hope to whatever god is out there that I never have to feel like that again. Nobody should have to watch someone they love die like that."

Sakura bit her lip. She instantly thought of Sasuke, and she could tell that Naruto did too.

Naruto swallowed a few times. "I know that there's no excuse for what crimes Sasuke committed, but I understand his pain now." Naruto's eyes hardened. "Where is Pein?"

"Whoa, Naruto. You're not going anywhere at the moment. Pein and his lackeys fled when you released the nine-tails. I know his retreat is just temporary, so we have to be prepared. Which is why you need to let me heal you, Naruto. You're in no condition to get revenge on anyone," Sakura's voice took on a motherly tone. "And speaking of revenge, you know what it does to people. So don't you even think about—"

Naruto interrupted her. "Sakura, this is about revenge. While part of me wants to rip his limbs off, the sane part of me right now knows that he's a threat to this village, and needs to be eliminated. I'm the only one who can do that, Sakura. I need to go alone, so nobody else can distract me."

Naruto thought that Sakura would object, but to his surprise she nodded. "I know, Naruto. I want nothing more than to crush every bone in his body for what he did to Konoha and the people in it, but I'm mature enough to know my limits. Right now my place is to tend to the wounded here." Sakura smiled through her tears. "By the way, Naruto. You're starting to sound like a Hokage finally."

* * *

After a few more minutes, Sakura wiped sweat from her brown and retied her hair back. "Okay, Naruto, you're good to go."

Naruto sat up and hugged his best friend. "I've missed you. Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm surprised you didn't start interrogating me when you first woke up."

"Well I didn't want you to slip up and cut off something I might need later."

Sakura grinned. "What makes you think I didn't?"

Naruto laughed, but when Sakura turned her back he quickly checked to make sure his…love machine…was still there.

"Oh ye of little faith," Sakura teased.

"You know better than to joke about that, Sakura! I get enough of it from Sai."

Sakura sighed. "God, I've missed this. And Konoha." She turned to look at the rubble. She clenched her fist. "Akatsuki will pay. All of them. I won't rest until they've all been eliminated, once and for all."

Naruto laid a hand on her shoulder. Sakura had to crane her neck to look up at him now. "I know. I'm going to visit Hinata, and then I'm going to follow Pein. He needs to be taken out."

"Be careful."

"I will. I think there's some humanity left in him, Sakura. While he had me pinned down, he was telling me all this stuff about his family and friends. I think maybe I could get through to that part of him. I have to try, before I try killing."

Sakura hugged him one last time. "If anyone can, you can, Naruto. I have faith in you."

"When I get back, you're going to tell me everything that went on." Naruto scrunched up his face. "But keep it PG-rated. I don't need images of a naked Sasuke…although if they were of you…" Naruto grinned.

Sakura punched him, though there was no force behind it. "Perv. You're getting as bad as Jiraiya."

Naruto started to walk away, but turned back as Sakura's knees gave way and she fell to the ground, panting and clutching her heart.

She cried out as if in pain, and then suddenly she was fine again. "Whew, I guess I overdid it on my chakra again."

Naruto knew Sakura well enough to tell that something was off, but as he had a bad guy to take down, he couldn't waste any more time talking.

"Go to the hospital, Sakura. That's an order."

She mock saluted him. "Yes, sir."

They gave each other one last smile before Naruto disappeared.

Sakura rubbed her chest above her heart. _Shit…he wasn't kidding. _

Just then she sensed Sasuke's chakra. _Well this is going to be awkward._

* * *

Sasuke thought he was seeing things. He reached out and touched a stray piece of pink hair that had come loose from her ponytail. It was soft, as usual, and very real.

Sasuke immediately crushed her to him, and Sakura clung to him as tight as she could without using chakra-enhanced strength.

"How?" Sasuke whispered, not trusting his voice was steady.

Sakura swallowed. "I broke free." She leaned back to look into his dark eyes. "You know, for an Uchiha, he isn't very smart sometimes."

Sasuke frowned. "I don't understand. I doubt your capability as a ninja, Sakura, but that man massacred half my clan. How did you manage to escape?"

Sakura tried not to avert her eyes, but she'd always been a terrible liar. "Sasuke, I don't want to talk about it right now. Please."

Sasuke's lips thinned, but nodded. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but was surprised when she found Sasuke's mouth was currently keeping it busy. She relaxed after a moment, and let herself enjoy one of Sasuke's rare intimate moments.

When they broke apart, Sakura sighed. "Sasuke, there's so much I need to tell you, but there's so much left to do, and not very much time."

Sasuke frowned. "What do you mean? Madara won't touch you ever again, Sakura. I won't let him near you again."

Sakura bit her lip. "Sasuke, I need you to tell me something. And I want you to be honest, no matter the consequence."

Sasuke frowned but nodded. Most conversations that started with that did not end well.

Sakura took a deep breath. "I love you. You know that. I tried not to, and that obviously didn't work. I need to know if you can ever feel that way about me. I'm not stupid; I know you care. But can you see yourself, maybe one day, loving—"

She was interrupted with another kiss that set her soul on fire. "Sakura, I'm not an emotional man, and as such I generally ignore feelings. You know this. Nor am I given to initiate physical intimacy, or rather intimacy of any kind. Were you awake for the past five minutes, or was I making out with a corpse?"

"Well—"

"If you need me to say it, I will. Just don't expect to hear it a lot. I'm more a man of actions, than words."

Sakura nodded and kissed him lightly on his lips. "I know. But I still love you anyways."

Sakura sighed and hugged her to him, one hand on the back of her head and the other around her waist. He leaned in to her ear and whispered, so that Sakura could barely make it out, "I love you, too."

Sakura couldn't help it. She started crying. She hated that was acting so childish and weak at a moment like this, but she had been waiting for this for a long time, and this moment may have to last her the rest of her short life.

"Thank you, Sasuke. I just needed to hear it once."

Sakura felt herself start to shake again, and this time it really was the lack of chakra. She sat down on a boulder, and Sasuke followed suit. She drank some water and rejuvenated herself while informing Sasuke of the conversation that had transpired between Naruto and her.

* * *

Two days later.

Konoha was slowly being rebuilt. With the help of Yamato's wood element, buildings were being rebuilt in minutes, although doing so tired him out greatly and so could only do a few a day.

Naruto was now the village's savior. True to his style, he got through to Pein and the Akatsuki leader released the souls of those his bodies had taken. In the process he died, and so did the rest of his bodies. Konan left to go back to her village, presumably, but did not leave an enemy.

Sakura and Naruto were sitting beside Hinata, chatting amicably. Sasuke found it awkward, and was too busy being questioned by the council to really have free time. Sakura had talked to Sasuke about the corrupt council, and they both decided that change would start with Naruto.

Sakura still worried that Sasuke would snap and do something that would deem even him unforgivable. She didn't want that. This was Sasuke's rightful home, and she wanted him to be happy here. She rubbed her heart absent-mindedly, although Naruto noticed.

The same 'attack' had happened to her again, and Naruto knew that something was wrong with Sakura, but he knew that she needed time to heal and to she would eventually tell him. Hinata filled up most of his mind now anyways, and he only left her side to use the restroom, and even then regretfully.

As the laughter inside the room died down, Sakura looked out the window. _One more day…and then I have to return to Madara. _

* * *

**Yeah…so I didn't include Naruto's 'battle' with Pein because this is Sasuke and Sakura's story, but it was sort of essential to the plotline so I just summarized it.**


	19. How the Heart Throbs

**Chapter Nineteen: How the Heart Throbs**

Sakura clutched her heart as she could feel it shrivel in size and then rapidly expand. If she wasn't a medic-nin, she would have been dead after the first attack. Sometimes she wondered if Madara really would kill her. He didn't just focus on her heart, either. Sakura thought he rather enjoyed making her gasp for air as her lungs refused to take in oxygen.

Luckily, his chakra waited to seize control until _after_ Sasuke's speedy trial, which consisted of Naruto shouting for his pardon and the villagers agreeing with their new hero. Sakura thought the council let him off so that he wouldn't spout about their part in the Uchiha massacre, which worried Sakura. The council would not let someone with information like that go free. They would act soon.

Sakura knew it was only a matter of time before the council found out that she knew about it as well. Things didn't stay secret for very long…unless you organized the mass murder of an entire clan and pinned it on one person.

She tried not to dwell on her part of Itachi's downfall. What he had done to her was still unforgivable, but she found herself hating him less and feeling sorry for him more.

She glanced at the setting sun. One more day. And then her life was literally over.

* * *

Naruto clapped Sasuke on the back. "Thank you for keeping Sakura safe, Sasuke. I knew, even after you refused to let her go, that you wouldn't hurt her."

He sat down next to him on top of the Hokage monument.

"You know, you and Sakura have been through a lot together. I know that you both have feelings for each other, even if you won't admit it."

Sasuke refused to blush. Uchihas _never_ blushed. That would be admitting shame or embarrassment, and they were pretty much perfect. However, he couldn't help his thoughts drift to just how much they _physically_ expressed their feelings for each other. Sasuke didn't let his thoughts go very far, especially in front of Naruto, who was still chatting away.

"…and if you ever hurt her I will _not_ hesitate to use my new-found hero-ship and let the villagers spear you. And—"

"Naruto, stop it. You're embarrassing yourself." Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not going to hurt her. I'm done hurting the people I care about. All I want is a quiet life…a content one."

Naruto grinned. "Do I see little pink Uchihas running around in the future?"

Sasuke actually sort of smiled. "Perhaps. It has always been my second goal to repopulate my can. And they will NOT be pink."

"I'm glad that you've had a change of heart…or rather, found a heart."

Sasuke said nothing, but they sat in companiable silence for a few minutes, just observing the re-construction of Konoha.

After awhile, Sasuke surprisingly broke the silence. "Naruto, did Sakura tell you why we arrived separately to Konoha?"

Naruto frowned. "No. I asked her what happened, but she blew it off and told me she'd tell me later. And then she sort of just collapsed...it kind of freaked me out."

Sasuke nodded. "She's been doing that a lot recently." Sasuke swore vehemently.

"Naruto, Madara Uchiha took Sakura. Right out from under me. One minute she was there and then…he just took her. I failed again, just like that time with Gaara." He clenched his fists. "I felt so useless."

Naruto didn't question why Madara had taken her; that much was obvious. Naruto felt for his friend. Naruto tried not to pity Sasuke's predicament, as he had been briefed on Madara's role in the massacre of the Uchiha clan.

"Sakura's just as stubborn as both of us…especially when it comes to admitting a weakness. She'll do anything to protect the people she cares about, but she's not stupid, Sasuke. If she was in any real danger, she'd let us know. I don't think Sakura would jeopardize her future…especially now that you're a part of it."

Sasuke stood up. "I know she's not stupid…but like you said, she'll do anything to protect her 'precious people.' Including sacrificing herself. I don't doubt her capability as a shinobi, but I don't believe that Sakura could defeat, or escape from, Madara in that short amount of time. Neither do I believe that he would have a change of heart and just let her go." He frowned as he turned to go. "I guess the only way that I'll find out is if I talk to her."

Just as Sasuke was about to go, he frowned and turned to Naruto. "Where does she even live?"

"You mean you're dating someone and you don't know where they live?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but waited for him to give him the necessary information.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "She still has the same apartment from before she left for her mission years ago. Tsunade kept it for her, and even has it cleaned regularly. She never stopped believing that Sakura would come home."

"…and where is that at?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you still wouldn't know that. Man you have a lot of catching up to do."

Naruto smiled as Sasuke disappeared after having given him the necessary directions. He pondered how much Sasuke had changed…how much they all had. And then his stomach growled and Naruto decided that he had done enough thinking for the day and made his way to his favorite ramen stand.

* * *

Sasuke knocked on Sakura's door, feeling awkward doing so. He couldn't remember the last time he'd done something as human as knocking and shame burned through his gut.

When nobody answered Sasuke called out Sakura's name. He heard a muffled shout, so he opened the door and poked his head in. He didn't see her so he came in and closed the door.

His eyes bulged as Sakura came out of what he presumed was the bathroom as she was clad in only a skimpy towel, braiding her hair. Sakura, however, seemed unembarrassed.

"Oh, hi Sasuke. I didn't think you knew where I lived. Well come on in and make yourself at home. I'll just be a minute." She went back in the bathroom, but then reappeared again. Sasuke's heart skipped a couple of beats and then sped back up when she popped her upper body back out, this time minus the towel.

"Oh, and help yourself to anything you see in the kitchen. There's not much, but I bought a few things on my way home today."

Sasuke cleared his throat, and tried to focus on anything besides the image of Sakura's naked breast. Either she didn't realize her towel had slipped off, or she was completely comfortable in the nude.

_Maybe she always walks around naked in front of people…_Sasuke scowled at his thought. If anybody was going to see her naked, it was going to be him. He'd make damn sure he was the _only_ person to ever see her naked again.

He wandered around her living room until he came across the picture of Team 7 as genin. He thought about picking it up and rehashing all of his past memories of being part of their team, but decided against it. They really hadn't even been together that long; it was such a small part of his life.

Sakura came out a few minutes later, this time fully clothed in shorts and a t-shirt. She walked up to Sasuke and gave him a chaste kiss and then went into the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea?" she said loudly.

Sasuke again cleared his throat. "Sure." He followed her into the kitchen and awkwardly stood in the doorway.

She motioned for him to sit down, which he did. He found awkwardness in this normalcy. While he was no expert, Sasuke was pretty sure that's what normal couples do.

"So did you have a specific reason to stop by? Or did you just miss me?" Sakura grinned as she sat down opposite him at her small table.

Sasuke frowned. "Actually, I did have something I wanted to ask you."

"Ask away."

Sasuke took a deep breath but before he could think of how to phrase his question the tea kettle whistled and Sakura was distracted with making tea.

Sakura was bringing the two cups to the table when her brain shut off and she promptly fell to the kitchen floor, smashing the cups and spilling tea everywhere.

Sasuke was next to her in a flash. "Sakura!" _Fuck, I knew something was wrong with her._

Sakura opened her eyes quickly as her mind cleared. She heard Sasuke calling her name and she swore mentally. _Shit shit shit…he was _not_ supposed to see that!_

"Oh, sorry Sasuke. I haven't eaten anything all day. I guess I just forgot. That was really stupid of me, considering I'm becoming slightly anemic."

"What the hell is going on, Sakura? First you collapse earlier even though you weren't injured, and now you pass out for no apparent reason? Don't try and feed me your medical bullshit, Sakura. I want the truth. Now."

Sakura shook her head. "Typical Sasuke. What Sasuke wants, he gets. And when he wants it. I'm sorry if that answer didn't satisfy you, Sasuke. But it's the truth. Now, if you want to join me for a meal, you're more than welcome. Just leave your surly attitude behind."

As she rose off the couch, Sasuke grabbed her arm. Sakura could have shrugged him off, but knew he would still insist upon some answers.

"Sakura. What happened between you and Madara? And don't try to lie. If I have to use my Sharingan to get the truth, I will."

"Yet another fabulous trait of yours. No regard for other people's privacy. Which is rich, coming from the most closed off person in the history of people."

"The truth."

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples. Man, her head was throbbing.

"Look, Sasuke. To tell you the truth I really don't remember. I mean, we were fighting with him, he grabs me, it goes dark, I wake up feeling drugged in a dark place, he tells me something I can't distinguish, and then I wake up back at the place he took me at." Sakura forced herself to look directly into his eyes. "That's the truth. I told Tsunade everything, and she took a sample of my blood and did a bunch of tests to figure what, if anything, Madara did to me. I didn't want to tell you or anyone else so they wouldn't worry."

Sasuke could tell that he wouldn't get anything else out of her, and to be honest he couldn't see a flaw with her story, so he let it pass.

He surprised her by hugging her to him. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to.

Sakura hugged him back, equally as tight. "I'm sorry if I worried you. But really, it's just a spell. I could just be getting a cold or something, so please don't waste time and energy worrying. After all, you've got quite a bit of making up to do to Konoha, don't you?"

Sasuke released her and turned around to leave, thought better of it, and surprised her yet again by kissing her swiftly. It was chaste and over too soon, but Sakura still got that butterfly feeling in her stomach and couldn't help but smile at him.

His dark eyes bore into her green ones as he whispered, "Be safe."

She rose up on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck in return. "You too."

* * *

Tsunade groaned when she heard a firm knock at the door. As a general rule, if someone knocks firmly then they either aren't afraid of her or they have actual business there. If they have actual business there, then that means more work for Tsunade. She sighed wistfully at the short supply of timid knocks there seemed to be anymore.

"This better be important," she growled. She relaxed as she saw pink hair.

"Ah, Sakura. What can I do for you? I hope you're feeling better."

"Well, Tsunade, I've been better."

Tsunade frowned. She was still ghastly tired after the battle and trying to heal everyone. She was sure her youthful appearance was diminishing rapidly.

"Yes, I'm sure that you have quite the tale for me."

"Yes, but unfortunately I don't have much time. You're going to hate this, by the way, but I'm telling you this because it is my duty to my Hokage."

Tsunade's senses went haywire and a sense of foreboding washed over her. "Go on."

Sakura took a deep breath. "I need to you to promise me, and not as a Hokage or even a sensei that you will not repeat this story until I am gone. I need you to promise me as one of my dearest friends and mentor that you will only act after I leave, and that you trust me as I am trusting you now."

Chills raced up and down the older woman's spine. "Very well. I don't like where this is going, but I will trust you."

Sakura hardened her feelings. "I'm dying."

After Tsunade didn't explode, Sakura relaxed a little and continued. She briefly recounted everything that had transpired (minus the dirty bits) since she had last seen her mentor. "..and then Madara grabbed me and the next thing I knew I was drugged and strapped to some hospital bed in what appeared to be an abandoned medical facility. I don't know where it was and could barely open my eyes. The scary thing is that I couldn't even feel my chakra. Have you ever been so incredibly tired that you don't even have the strength to literally lift a finger? Even if you're that tired you can sense whatever chakra is in you. I couldn't even do that. I started panicking, and then someone injected something in me. My mind cleared, but I couldn't move any of my body, excluding my eyes."

Sakura shifted forward in her seat. "And then I saw Madara. He had his mask off, but I recognized his scent. He smells like death itself." Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was expiring, which meant she needed to speed up.

"Anyways, he explained to me that he knew all about me, my family, and abilities. He practically recited my life history. And then he took a scalpel, and made one inch long cuts every half a foot or so, everywhere on my body. There were 37 of them altogether. And then he made one on his finger, and he pried open each and every one of the incisions. Into each of those incisions he put one drop of his blood. While doing so he explained to me the reasoning behind this. According to him, in each drop of his blood is a parasitic bit of his chakra. While his body thrives on this parasitic chakra, anyone else will eventually be consumed by it."

Tsunade felt the urge to vomit, but held steady in the face of her old student. Sakura's voice never even wavered as she recited her story, as if from a dictionary. "As he was doing this, his blood was burning its way into my bloodstream. He said that it would take three full days for his chakra to consume all of mine."

"What happens when it does?" Tsunade asked, not wanting to hear but needing the answer anyways.

"I die," Sakura said simply. As if to reiterate her statement, she had a brief but coughing fit that ended in her coughing up blood on the floor.

Tsunade frowned. "Sakura, you're the best medic-nin I've ever seen, excluding me. Surely there must be something you can do—"

"I can't. What chakra I had that his parasites hadn't consumed yet I've already used. Anyways, let me finish my story and then we can debate. After all the incisions had his blood in them, he healed them all. He healed them so well that none of them even scarred. By this time the drugs were wearing off, and I asked him what he thought he could gain by killing me. He responded that he wouldn't gain anything but the satisfaction of hurting Sasuke and the nine-tailed fox host. He said that he wanted them to know that I suffered and that they were helpless to do anything about it. I then told him that he could fuck off, and that I wouldn't tell anyone what he had done. He then told me that I would tell someone, and that if I didn't voluntarily then he could forcibly make me. He still has a connection to his chakra, and through that connection he can control my body. At first the parasites took hold of my heart, and then my lungs, then the rest of my vital organs until finally overtaking my brain. He can literally kill me at any time, but he said that he would give me three full days."

Tsunade frowned. "Why?"

"To consider his offer."

"What did he offer you?"

"Naruto's safety."

"And what did he want in return?"

"All he wanted were some ancient Uchiha scrolls. He didn't know where they were and did not want to risk coming back to Konoha to get them. He said that only an Uchiha could possibly find them, and he wanted me to tell Sasuke to find them. He then said that if I came willingly back to him in three days that he wouldn't kill Naruto, and if I came back without the scrolls then Sasuke would die. If I didn't come back then both of them would die. I don't believe for a second that he would keep his word, which is obviously why I don't have the scrolls. But I'm afraid of what he'll do if I don't return. He could make me go berserk and kill people, or destroy Konoha all over again. I'd rather not die here, anyways. This is where I lived, not where I die."

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Sakura, why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you'll have to be the one to give Naruto and Sasuke closure. I don't want you tell them what exactly he did to me, just the bare minimum. No torture, no pain, no supposed deal. Just say that he wanted me to kill you and in return he would spare my life. I obviously did not do that, and so I went to face him at which time he killed me. Don't tell them I did it to save them either; that will just add to their guilt. Tell them I did it to save Konoha and that I love them both and I'm sorry that I wasn't stronger."

"Sakura—"

"Tsunade, you promised. I only told you so that I could receive some sort of selfish closure for my own death and that someone would know what Madara is capable of. There is nothing that can be done, so please don't stress yourself out. I'm sorry that I burdened you with this, and I hope that you can forgive me for that weakness. However, I would like to thank you for making me who I am today; you gave me something that no one else could: strength. It was always my biggest setback in life. So thank you, Tsunade. I'm really not trying to be a martyr or some sort of hero; I'm sorry that I have to add to your grief, but console yourself in the knowledge that I died happily and bravely. I'm not scared to die; Sasuke finally admitted his feelings, you taught me all you could, and Naruto found happiness with Hinata. Konoha is being rebuilt, Naruto is on the fast track to becoming Hokage, and the village now looks upon him with adornment and reverence instead of fear and hatred. I honestly could not have asked for anything more. Oh, and I'm sorry about the blood on the floor. Goodbye."

Before Tsunade could even respond, Sakura was gone with a slight breeze. Tsunade had to pinch herself several times to make sure that she hadn't drunk herself into a sake stupor and was having one of her crazy dreams.

Tsunade had never felt more helpless in her life, except for when her brother and lover died. She yelled for Shizune and then prepared to face Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

Sakura couldn't help the scream that erupted from her mouth. Her body was on fire, every fiber of her being was in pain. She begged her own body to just let her die already, not knowing that she said it out loud. Madara chuckled.

"Die? Not yet, pet. I've got much bigger plans for you."

With that, he unleashed the full force of his parasites in her body. He watched as the veins and tendons stood out in her neck from the force of her screams, and the way her body curled unnaturally. He needed to get her to say a few more things that would put the finishing touches on the memory that he would show Sasuke. He would rip Sasuke out from the inside and force him to his knees for ever disobeying the true leader of the Uchiha clan.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. I'm finally done with this semester, so hopefully I will actually update somewhat regularly. Hopefully. If you are confused, I respond well to reviews or messages. **


End file.
